When Everything's Made To Be Broken
by drpepperluvgurl
Summary: I'm sorry." Silence. "I never meant to hurt you!" She turned her head with the tears flowing freely, beginning to speak. "You know I love you, but... sometimes that's not enough." -She's broken, is there any chance a different kind of boy can fix her? R
1. Chapter 1

I was jammin in the car with one of my besties, Mitchel, as one of my favorite songs came up.

"Oh my gosh I love this song! Louder Mitch, louder!" I glared at him waiting for Rihanna's amazing voice to come blasting out the speakers. I only started singing along with her when the chorus came, at which point I couldn't help but belt it with her. I was never one who thought I could sing, yet I still loved to do it. Hopefully Mitch didn't yell at me for singing too bad... Ah what am I saying, who gives if I sound awful?

"I'm breakin dishes up n here all night, uh-huh. I ain't goin stop until I see some polive lights uh-huh, I'm a party-" and I stopped before I could continue. There in front of the car stood a curly haired boy with his arm wrapped tightly around another girls waist. She was pretty, had gorgeous black hair and was sporting a juicy couture outfit even though it was probably 78 degrees outside. I've just moved here from Tennessee with my family, and the only person I know is Mitch. I met him at a soccer camp a while back. Also turns out that my dad knew where he lived after they spoke, and purposely moved in next to them so this wouldn't be as hard for me. You know, new place, new school, and virtually NO FRIENDS. Yeah, having Mitch here made things a lot easier for me.

"Who's that?" I whispered to him as he began pulling into a spot after the curly haired boy and his girl walked away after glancing at the car I was in which had the Rihanna song filling the air.

"That would be the quarterback of the football team, and the head cheerleader. Cleche right Miles? Yeah. Well Nick and Selena. Been together for a while now I guess." Mitchel turned the keys out and put them in his swim trunks pocket as he grabbed my bag from the back of the car and opened his door. He was bringing me to some party that one of his friends was having, and it was pool party. I was wearing my favorite purple and black striped bikini, but right now I had my old team soccer shorts on over it. Back in Tennessee, I was the captain of the varsity soccer team, and I had millions of friends. Well all of my soccer team. But other than them and my neighbor, I was kind of an outsider. Nobody liked me because I was smart and always so determined to be the best as I could be in not only soccer, but school. What can I say? I want to go to a good college and play soccer for the rest of my life! And if that doesn't work out, well I've always been interested in writing. Especially songs, even though I might not be that good of a singer.

"Come on miles, let's go," Mitch took my hand and helped me out of the car as we made our way towards the door to his friends house which the quarterback and cheerleader had entered through just moments ago. Mitchel pulled me through the door and we were immediately hit with a football. Luckily before it hit my face completely, I reached my hands up - because apparently I have the best reflexes in all of Nashville! - and snagged it gracefully pulling it down to below my stomach with my fingertips. Mitch smiled at me and took the ball throwing it back at whoever threw it, then led me towards the back of the house where I assumed the pool would be.

"Sooooo," He said looking around at the beautiful pool that wasn't all that crowded in front of us. "Wanna go in?" He nudged me and started putting my bag down while slipping off his sandals at the same time.

I nodded though I was unsure as to whether I should go in first, or actually meet his friend. I want to make a good impression on them, and I might not look all that good soaking wet and tired while gasping for air. At least not on the girls, but the boys might get a kick out of it. The thought made me laugh and I took Mitchel's hand and ran towards the pool edge. He laughed at me and we jumped in still hand-in-hand.

"Ahh!" I yelled just as I resurfaced still feeling Mitch's hand on clasped to my own. "Cold!" And damn was it freezing in there! Compared to the warm air outside the pool it was like hell in here! I quickly threw my arms up in the air feeling the warm breeze trickle the water on my arms dry. It felt nice, but still sent a few chills down my spine while I did this.

"Mile chill! Ha you didn't seem this lame with water back in Jersey!" That's where we had the summer camp. Back in New Jersey? It was really warm there, and I absolutely loved that camp. Everyone there talked to me, and I mean EVERYONE. It was probably the best time i've ever had away from home. And meeting Mitch also seemed like another amazing thing that happened to me while I was there.

"Well it was a lot warmer back there gosh!" I defended while glancing around to see if anybody was watching us. Normally I wouldn't care, but seeing as this is a new place for me, the whole town made me insecure. I was alone once again other than my family and one friend. I didn't even have my soccer team to help me out this time. It was immensly scary on so many levels.

"Sure sure," he said as he chuckled and grinned at me.

"What?" I asked, my automatic response to his lame grins that always made me smile.

"Nothin..." His grin widened slightly. Uh-oh.

"No!" I yelped before he picked me up and threw me into the deep end. It was a lot colder under the water over here, and damn when I get resurface again he is SO dead!

"Hahaha priceless!" A boy from the edge of the pool yelled as he slapped Mitchel's hand. I couldn't really see his face though since my eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight with all the chlorine in my eyes.

"Mmm Mitch you suck!" I yelled at him slowly making my way back towards him and where his friend stood. As I made my way over to him I was beginning to notice the guy who slapped hands with him. His features very muscular and defined all around. I shivered in my place seeing his beautiful smile and warm green eyes focus on my as I studied his face. I smiled in return - even though I didn't quite realize what I was doing.

"Aww come on MI, you love me, Yes?" Of course I love him he's like a brother to me.. And I'm allowed to hurt my sibling, right? I smiled evilly.

"Woah there Miles," He said clearly seeing my smile. Then he turned to his muscular friend and pointed his hand at him. "This is Liam. And Liam this Miley, remember me talking about her?" Oh lovely Mitch talks about me to his guy friends! Should I be flattered or worried. I watched Liam's lips curve into a smile as he reached his hand down towards me motioning for me to take it. I'll go with flattered for now.

* * *

**Alright so I caved... I posted the first chapter to my Niley story. I have lots more, but I thought I'd just lay this first part out there which sort of directs the plot of the story. Hopefully I will finish up the Wild Child story before I get tooooo into this one ;) I promise to try really hard not the ditch that story. I do love wriiting it! I swear!**

**Em - xoxo drpepperluvgurl34 !! haha im a dork. Like SYDNEY WHITE! Love that movie.. wow imma freak. a leak. alright im done ;]**


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly grabbed for his hand and shook it firmly while I had a goofy smile plastered upon my wet face. I felt the sun suddenly go in my eyes and I squinted while I tried talking to Liam. "Hi nice to meet you," I said. And it most definately was nice to meet him. I just hoped he wasn't a pig like most of the guys from my old high school were.

"You too Miley. Need a hand?" He looked to Mitch as if asking a question and I saw my friend nod in reassurance yet i still had no clue as to what they were doing. Next thing I know Liam is grabbing my forearm and yanking me out of the water. I gasped from the shock I was in as I found myself standing next to him on the side of the pool. I looked down to only find the water empty. Where'd Mitchel go? Oh um I need to thank Liam right!

"Thanks," I said hoping to sound more confident but failing badly. I turned looking for Mitch but only to see the curly haired boy and his girlfriend again.

"You hungry?" Liam asked breaking my stare that I had just began to hold with the boy so named Nick.

"Uh yeah thanks." I smiled my beautiful half smile I've been building up for about 2 years now. Ever since the day I got home from my soccer camp. Hell my life changed forever....

- FLASHBACK -

I was laughing the whole bus ride back to Tennessee with a girl named Emily who lived in Virginia and was just stopping in Tennessee on her way back from camp to see her mom, since her parents were divorced.

"Bye Miles text me!" The 14 year old girl yelled at me while I hoped off the bus and headed towards where my brother Trace, would be waiting for me.

"Bye Em! And I will!" I giggled as I waved back and then found myself engulfed in a hug by my brother suddenly hearing him whisper the words i never thought I'd hear in a million years.

"I'm so sorry. Mom's in a coma..." and I felt my heart breaking in one swift motion as the tears escaped my eyes and the faint sounds of gravel rustling in the background. Everything else seemed to fade away at that moment....

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Now I look back at this faint memory only knowing my mom is in the same place, my heart is still broken, and I haven't smiled since that day. Smiley Miley left my body that day, and hasn't returned to me since then. Nobody knows about my mom except my family. I haven't had the guts - or heart - to tell Em or Mitch. It all happened too quickly, and I still can't seem to gather myself up anymore. Now my dad has sent us to California because he got a promotion here for his tax firm. The thing killing me the most is that I only get to see mom occasionally. She's been tried with multiple treatments, and has also been diagnosed with a type on cancer that only has a 3% survival rate. At least 1% of that rate started here in Cali with the hospital she is currently at. I'm glad she transferred here with us, or else I doubt I would have made it through without seeing her like I normally do. Even if she can't hear me most of the time, everybody needs a little talk with their mom, me especially... At least Em's mom is perfectly well. My dad has to work 6 days a week just to pay for us to live and mom's treatments. Sure, grandma helps with some of the medical bills, but she isn't always able to. That's when me, Trace and Brandi got jobs. Now, we have to all find some new ones.

"Miley?" I heard a voice call out to me. I was standing in a loud crowded room with the boy I had met earlier Liam? I think is his name, and he's holding out a punch to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled while taking in a mouthful of chips from the bowl that was on the counter in front of me. I kind of wanted to go home. Maybe help Trace and Brandz with the job search...

"Hey um, I'm kinda worn out do you think you could help me find Mitch?" I asked Liam with my voice breaking the slighest. I saw the he noticed it but decided against asking about it. I smiled gratefully for that and he nodded as he took my hand ever so softly and led me through the crowd in our search for Mitch. I felt my hand tingle as he took my own in his. Even though my hand was wet, his hand was extremely warm and comforting as of the mood I am in now. Or anytime I think about my mom for that matter. We spotted Mitchel as he was with some girl with dark brown hair sporting the CUTEST purple polka dot bikini with short shorts over her bottom half, while wearing some HOT plaid purple converse. I hope she's nice....

"Hey Miles! This is Demi. Demi this is my friend Miley," Mitchel introduced us. Demi gave me a warm smile and pulled me into a hug. At first I was guilty for getting her wet by this gesture but I was also thankful for her embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. Why is she sorry? Does she some how know about my mom? "It must be hard coming here in the middle of the year, and being new from half way around the country." oh so she is sympathetic toward me for being the new girl. Still, she did have amazing style and likes hugs. Which made me like her THAT much more.

"Nah it's uh okay. I got Mitchel over here helpin me!" I slapped Mitch hard on the shoulder while saying this. Demi laughed and smiled.

"Well now you got me," she nodded and looked at Liam who was to my surprise still standing there with a small smile on his face. "And Liam." Liam looked up at the sound of his name, realized what was going on and hugged me. Man I love hugs.... And Damn I think I'm going to like it here.

* * *

**Humf. I just love this so much i felt like updating before I updated my other one. Well, i won't be at school tomorrow since I am touring at the high school I am thinking of checkin out sooo ;] I can probably finish up writing another few chapters and possibly post 2. I'll try. No promises sorry. Twitter me guys!!! :D**

**Em - on twitter i'm just 'drpepperluvgurl' okay? cool ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Goodmorning Miles!" I heard Mitch yell at me. I was still in bed, peacefully dreaming about playing soccer at Stanford University alongside Em and Abi. My two best girlies from soccer camp. We all want to go to Stanford soo bad, and now that I'm in Cali hopefully this should be easier for me. AND on the bright side, I knew that Em was moving out here for her junior and senior year. So, next year I will get to spend time with Em and train. Abi on the other hand is just working her butt of in Florida. With all the showcases her club does, I'd be surprised Stanford doesn't pick her up in Junior year.

"Mmm," I groaned at Mitchel who was pulling my curtains away so light would shine through my window. I only groaned louder and turned the covers over my head praying he'd go away.

"Come on Smiles," I don't understand why people even bother to call me that anymore... "It's your first day of school! Em called to make sure you got up!" Noooo school!

"You're lying. Em is not a morning person. To hell she called us. AND it's about 10 over there which means she's in school..." My explanation seemed to be getting dumber and dumber by the moment. I'm quite awful at explanations.

"Haha sure MIles. Now get your ass up!" He came over to the bed nagging at my blankets, which in result ended with my tugging back and falling on the floor. Mitchel laughed his booming laugh and squatted down next to me.

"Goofball, come on." He slowly put his hands around my back and helped me elevate myself to stand upright. Yuck what will I wear? And my hair looks like a mashpit! There's no way I can wear it down today.

"Shoo shoo!" I slapped Mitch in the ass and he jumped while chuckling and leaving my room after mumbling for me to hurry it up. I slipped into my closet looking for my favorite navy blue converse, soccer shorts, and a UNC soccer t-shirt. I slipped it all on while occasionally brushing spots in my hair with a comb. I gave up and threw it into a messy bun, grabbed my backpack which was nearly empty except some notebooks, binders and pencils, then ran down the stairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the air as I looked up to see my dad standing over the stove with a spatula in his hand and bags under his eyes. He works so late, I honestly think he should sleep in and not make breakfast every morning. Yet, he does.

"Morning baby," He said while kissing my cheek and handing me a plate with eggs, bacon and his famous burnt toast topped off with peanut butter - extra creamy.

"Thanks daddy," I said and took a seat next to Brandi who had her food in front of her too.

"Hey Smiles," Seriously what is up with that name? "Ready for you're first day?" Brandz got accepted and a full scholarship to UNC and is going there, which means after she moves into her dorm I doubt I'll be seeing her much. So the house will just be me, Noah, and Brais. Well, sometimes dad, but never Trace. He's already moved into the Juliard type school around here. I'm gonna miss him...

"No. But I gotta go, Mitch is waiting." I jumped up after finishing off my last piece of bacon that had the slightest bit of peanut butter on it. "Cya later famz," and I left.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but I asked one of my buddies to take us to school today since my car is being borrowed by Lilz. Stupid sister..." He mumbled that last part about his 'stupid' yet totally awesome older sister Lily.

"Nah that's okay. Who we going with?" I asked looking around to only see a few lights out and a couple cars passing by. The sun was high in the sky and shining down on my pretty pale legs. I had shinguard tan, which was extremely unfortunate. Greaaattt, I smirked at myself while glancing at Mitchel before I knew who I'd be getting a ride from. There stood the curly haired boy with another, taller and muscular boy. This one had shaggier hair, but still on the same level of GORGEOUS. I tried to hide my smile as they walked over to us.

"Hey Mitchel, What's up man? Sorry to here bout Lilz. Sucks." The taller boy said. Mitchel embraced him in some man hug type of thing. I almost laughed, but decided against it. The taller boy looked to me and smiled brightly. "Who might this lovely lady be?" He asked making me blush and look at my shoes.

"This is my friend, Miley. Miley, this is Joe." Ooh so the gorgeous taller boy with shaggy hairs' name is Joe. Cute name I suppose.

"Nice to meet you," I looked at him in his beautiful brown eyes. Just the same as the curly haired boy - uh Nick? Yeah that's his name - who was standing beside him completely silent and looking at me all over. I felt nervous and somewhat violated as his eyes scanned me. Guys are such pigs, eh?

Joe stepped towards me as if going to gimme a handshake. I'm one for hugs though, so I quickly corrected that and moved in faster closing the gap between us. His cologne soft, yet so so good smelling. It was mouth-watering and I swear I was drooling. He laughed and he gripped onto me tighter before pulling away.

"I like hugs," I smiled and mumbled before turning back to Mitch who was looking at Nick with a death stare. I noticed Nick was still looking at me. It seemed like he never took his eyes off. Wonder why? Maybe I remind him of his girlfriend? HA! Stupid thought, I am the farthest from pretty...

"Me too," Joe laughed again and then started walking us towards his car with us following behind him silently. I politely climbed into the back seat and was joined by Mitch after I watched him shrug off Nick. Weird.

We got to school and it was a madhouse from the moment I stepped out of the car. Who knew it would be so gorgeous on campus, yet extremely wild and crazy?! There aren't supposed to be that many people from this school though, seeing as it is sort of an exclusive private school. But all I cared about was the soccer team. They are nationally ranked, and have some of the best coaching in the area.

"Like it?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see it was Joe wearing an adorable, yet very goofy smile on his face. I laughedand nodded slightly.

"Come on lemme take you to get your schedule," Mitchel said interupting me and Joe's moment. I looked at Joe and he smiled at mebefore walking away saying he'd catch up with me later. Nick seemed to disappear the moment we stepped out of the car.

"Okay, hopefully we have a bunch of classes together," I said as MItch walked into the building with me leading me down the hallway. Only a few heads turned to look at us walking, some waved and nodded at Mitch. I saw Demi and she smiled warmly at me before coming up to meet us.

"Hey!" I said to her. It was good to see her now, and strangely I felt pretty comfy around her already. Which is odd since I am most definately not a person who gives out their trust easily. So this was a new thing for me. But she did remind me of Abi in many ways. Hopefully all the good ones and not those few bads...

"Hey Miley! What ya doing?" She giggled and asked as we continued walking following Mitchel without really including him in the convo.

"Mitch is just takin me to get my schedule."

"Oh. Well I'll catch up with you after you get it okay? I gotta go talk to my math teacher. Stupid Geometry. I hate it really, well cya!"

She faded into the crowd and soon vanished from my sight. I grabbed a hold of Mitch's arm and let him guide me through the hallway. Suddenly the bell rung which made me stop the slightest, but Mitchel just kept going along. I quickly caught up and followed him into the brightly lit room that had a few large desks in it.

"Hello I'm here to pick up a schedule for Miley Cyrus. She's new here, and I was assigned to show her around." Mitchel said to the lady sitting at the front desk with her eyes nailed to the computer she was on.

"Ah yes, miss Cyrus. Alright let me print it out for you," She said without taking her eyes away from the screen. She took something off the printer and handed it to Mitch before giving us some late passes seeing as the bell had already rung signaling the beginning of class.

"So here ya go, and your locker is #567 Miles. Only 10 away from mine okay? Here let's see your first class is..." He handed me the schedule after he talked to me about something but his voice faded as I looked at my schedule studying it, and trying to memorize it. I remembered what he told me all his classes were, and seeing my own schedule not looking much like his made me scared. Only a little bit though.

1 - AP History - Ms. Conway (Rm 213)  
2 - Geometry - (Rm 123)  
3 - Gym - Mrs. Hudson (Gym 2)  
4 - Chemistry - Mr. Reid (Rm 117)  
Lunch Period - Free (Cafe)  
5 - Advanced Music & Arts - Mr. Zimmerman (Band Room)  
6 - Spanish 2 - Señora Yates (Rm 221)  
7 - AP English - Mr. Gilles (Rm 105)

So I only have lunch, gym, and chem with Mitch. Well at least that is 3 things! I sighed and followed Mitch who was directing me to my first class. I always loved history, and now that I'm taking AP I can get ahead and learn tons for college.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now?" Mitch turned to me in the empty hallway while holding his pass and books. He hugged me and headed off towards his class after whispering good luck to me. I took a deep breath and entered the room.

Most of the students in the room were older looking, so I assumed this was a top placement class and had some Juniors in it. I heard muffled whispering and some laughing. Others smirked at me while I got escorted to my seat with the classes' eyes.

"Um thanks," I said to the boy next to me who cleared off the desk I was assigned to where his binder and folders had been. He smiled weakly at me and turned around to the front of the room facing the teacher after putting his books on the floor under his desk.

_This is going to be a long day_...

* * *

**You gotta fight. For your right. TO paaaarrrrrrtttaaayy!!! :0 Gosh it's in my head ahha ;| well. I know how we all Love dem Beastie Boys (lol rhymed haha) but gosh I just felt like putting all this in one. Hopefully the next one will be out soon. But I seriously need to finish one story before I start posting another one :(**

**Em - tweet me up homeezzz (:**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mile! How's the day goin so far?" I saw Demi walk towards me with Mitchel right behind her. I was heading off to my 3rd period which I had with Mitch, even though it was gym. I hope Demi isn't late to class while she talks to me...

"Ah it's okay. Joe was in my 2nd period, but that was about it. I didn't know anybody in first, and a lot of them seemed kinda mean... But it is AP history so I guess it's going to be competitive, but I didn't expect it to be that bad. How bout you?" Seeing Joe in 2nd period made me feel a lot better, but I still didn't get to sit near him. Instead I was practically right next to Nick's girlfriend - head cheerleader - Selena. She was really pretty, but I saw that she wore way too much eye makeup. Don't your eyes get damaged or seriously hurt from doing that to them everyday?

"Oh well um that's good," Demi blushed the slightest and turned away. "Well come on now let's go to gym!" She pulled me along with her while Mitchel laughed and trailed behind.

"Wait you have gym 3rd too!? AHH!!!" I practically jumped up and down. I get Mitchy, AND Demi in a class. I got my girl for the locker room, and got my guy in case the girl is just in a pissy mood! This couldn't be more like it was back home. Where I'd have Les and Travis. My 2 besties were in practically all of my classes. I dunno how it happened, but damn it was amazing!

"Come on this should be fun," Demi nodded and dragged me into the locker room so we could change into the gym uniforms. I hadn't gotten one yet so I had to wear one of the school's uniforms for today, or at least until I could buy one. All the girls in the locker room were either singing, dancing, or running around in the least amount of clothes possible without being completely nude. Why would anybody want to do that? Oh look it's Selena. Demi noticed too, cause she scoffed at Selena and they exchanged a glare of hatred. The feeling completely mutual.

"Ugh stupid whores at this school," She mumbled. Ah, so this high school is like any other. Girls like to dress slutty for attention? That's great. Why would anybody want that though? Most teenage girls aren't that attractive, they are just extremely awkward or uncomfortable with their body! Or atleast that is how it is with me...

We changed quickly and headed out into the gym only to be directed outside to the football fields. Today we would be throwing footballs in pairs. Luckily Demi grabbed me as I noticed Mitch got grabbed by some tall blonde as he threw me a sympathetic smile. I nodded and smiled weakly back just following Demi around to some space where we could throw once we got the ball.

"Alright guys you know the drill. Now let's get your arms warmed up then I want 2 laps around the track," The gym teacher dressed in the navy blue jumpsuit blew her whistle and I noticed a bunch of kids run to the ball bag and get a football from it. I started heading towards it too, but Demi already had one and threw it towards me. I caught it easily and threw it back.

"So you're good at this huh?" Demi yelled - or so it seemed - at me while throwing the ball back to me.

"Yeah I just kind of like it. I'm uh.. Actually a soccer player really." I gripped the ball and chucked a perfect spiral her way before looking down at my feet feeling uncomfortable knowing someone had their eyes locked on me. I probably looked stupid in this gym uniform and my converse which didn't match it at all. Stupid me...

"No way! I play soccer too!" Demi yelped and jumped up. I laughed as I looked up to watch her 'happy dance' and then eventually throw the ball back at me. "Position?"

"Center forward. Halfback, or sweeper. Ya know it bra," I giggled saying the last part. Mitchel always said that as he spoke to people about soccer. It never made sense, but always made me laugh my ass off.

"No way!" She said again with a huge smile on her face. "I'm stopper that's soo cool Miles you should try for the team!" Of course that's what I'm going to do...

"Yeah I am." I said back and threw the ball at her feeling the eyes that held my body before, looking again. This time I couldn't help but look around. I noticed it was a curly haired boy staring at me with wide eyes, shorts low, and a mouth half open. I smiled at him, and Nick smiled back.

"Hehehehe this is going to be so awesome!" Demi yelled again throwing the ball my way again, and luckily I caught it before it hit my face. I turned back to Nick looking red and he chuckled a bit. I smiled and turned back around to face Demi who was smirking at me with her hands on her hips. Haha she looks like a mirror image of me sometimes. I swear we are twins!

"Look out!" Someone yelled. I turned and then everything went silent.

***

Miley? Who's this Miley that everybody seems to be asking for? And asking if she's okay? Do I know a Miley? Who am I? What's my name!? Oh no I don't know my name, but what's worse is I have no clue where I am...

"Miles, can you hear me?" I heard a soft voice say. I felt my body twinge and move to the left. The voice spoke again, and this time I recognized that I knew this voice.

"Mitch?" I mumbled hoping the voice would hear.

"Oh yes Miley? Are you okay? Here lemme help you up," I felt strong arms wrap around me even though I couldn't tell whose they were. But I heard another voice in the background.

"Can I help? Does she need to go to the clinic? I can take her, I mean I'm the one whose girlfriend hit her. It's the least I can do," the voice said.

"No Nicky don't! She's fine, just let Mitchel take her. Besides he wants to anyways, and you don't." An annoying high pitched voice spoke up. Then I heard another familiar voice.

"Get off guys, Mitch & I got this. Bye." Demi walked beside me softly rubbing my arm. I smelled her strawberry perfurme fill my lungs and I smiled.

"Can you open your eyes?" Mitchel asked. I tried to and felt them ache, but slowly start to peel open.

"Oh Miles I'm so sorry! I should have got in front of the throw instead of letting it hit you," Demi said with regret evident in her voice.

"No it's okay. Better me than you," I said feelig my voice get stronger and more solid than the weak whisper I had spoken before.

"You still want to go to the nurse? Class is almost over anyways," Mitch said. I just wanted to lay down, or maybe eat something? I would love something to drink too. Maybe I'm just light headed because I'm thirsty or hungry?

"No, let's go to the gym and change. Then just head off to lunch. Please?" I begged looking at the boy with brown hair holding me up in his arms. Then I realized that he had carried me in the building, and gone up a hill with me in his arms. Oh no... I'm so heavy, and now he knows! Great now he's going to know I'm a total fatass. Even if he always tells me that muscle weighs more than fat, I don't believe that he thinks I am anything close to light!

"Mitch I'm so heavy you can put me down okay?" I watched him smile and laugh at me like I said a funny joke.

"Miley you are so not heavy at all! Stop thinking that you are sweetie. Come on, you are just really strong." Yeah that's what everybody says... Just a nice way of letting me off easy eh?

"Okay..."

***

I got to Mitchel's house and plopped onto the couch while Mitch surfed through the kitchen. "Grab me a protein bar please!" I yelled as I reached for the remote on his coffee table. We were going to go running at 4 and are stopping to fuel up since we didn't eat much lunch. Demi was going to meet up with us at the pier after we run for some swimming at the beach. I watched Mitch swing into the room throwing his body over the couch and handing me the bar while holding one himself.

"So tell me," he started while flipping the channel on the remote which I _had _in my hand. "Any boys catch your eye? Joe looked interested..." His voice dozed off as he turned to see my face flush pink.

"I don't need a boyfriend Mitch, Be real. Like I could even get one anyways. Only one I've had before is Travis, and we ended up just being best friends. Speaking of Travis I should probably call him!" I jumped up and looked through my bag searching for my phone.

"Hello?" I heard his voice whisper. "Ooh Travy come bacccckkk!" I heard another girly and high pitched voice in the background say. I stood there speechless hoping Mitchel wasn't looking at me. I quickly hung up the phone and shoved it back into my bag heading for the door.

"Where ya going?" Mitchel yelled as I opened his front door.

"Going to change, but I'll be back by 4. Cya." I walked out and started towards my house which wasn't far away at all. About 20 meters actually. I felt the tears pouring down my face as I looked up to see the curly haired boy looking at me with concern. I sobbed harder and entered my door.

"Why does love always hurt me?" I moaned and slid down my door hugging my knees. "Mmm..."

* * *

**Okey doke well I had the bestest day today! And I am sooo excited for seeing Dear John which is coming out soooooooooooooooo soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**:) lots of love.**

**Em - twittererrr 'drpepperluvgurl' **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey!" I heard yelling from my window as I was laying down on my purple bed. I looked up to see curly haired boy standing at his window with a guitar in his hand and a confused - or was it concerned? - look on his face.

"Hi," I yelled softly back. Well, if 'softly yelling' was possible.

"Are you alright?" He yelled back. Then suddenly lowered his voice and spoke in a soft tone. "I saw you crying," and strangely I could hear it. I wonder why we yelled in the first place? Oh, well great he saw me cry like 30 minutes ago. At least he didn't see me have to crawl up the stairs after seeing a picture of my mom in the hospital with me standing proudly next to her with a trophy from my soccer nationals. That moment I was so happy and she was so proud, but now the memory only makes me sad.

"Oh um well I gotta go," I said back not wanting to talk about it with a guy I know will probably blab on about it to some other people and I'd get made fun of. Or I'd be too broken and not realize that I let slip about my mom...

"No please. I only want to help, and I'm sorry for what my girlfriend did to you today in gym. That was a cheap shot and I really hope you're okay. I already had a chat with her," Nick said trying to apologize on his girlfriend's behalf. I bet Selena wasn't too thrilled to see her boyfriend defending little ol' me, Miley Cyrus. Yeah, probably the worst thing ever happened in his life, and he probably regrets it. I honestly don't have much of a reason for anybody to care about me. I'm so stupid in so many ways...

"Ah right. Well you're forgiven, on Selena's behalf and I hope that things are okay with you two," Not. I wish I could kick the shit out of her right now, but of course I can't. That's why theres always tomorrow, and I smiled at the thought. NIck must have thought I was smiling at him - which I have done before and wouldn't mind doing again - as he smiled back at me after stealing a quick glance at his guitar.

"Want to come over and talk about it?" He said suddenly. Um, NO.

"Sure, but I have to go running with Mitch at 4 so this has to be quick," I mumbled as he sighed and looked down at his feet. I left my window and started to descend the staircase. Then I ran over to his house seeing as it was now a little chilly, and I didn't have a jacket with me. Or rather I forgot to grab one once I left the house.

"Hey Miles!" Joe answered the door and embraced me in a hug. "Nick told me what happened in P.E. today. I swear I want to beat her ass just as bad as you probably do. But I can't... Stupid girl. Maybe Dem could help ya out with the bitch huh!?" He seemed excited while he was bashing his brothers girlfriend in front of his new neighbor, that for all he knew had become best friends with Selena even though she hit her in the face with a football.

"Hah Yeah," I mumbled into his shoulder as he still held me in his arms. I inhaled his cologne and felt my body shake slightly. It smelled so good, and soothing.

"Cold?" He murmered. I nodded just so I'd have an excuse as to why I shook my body so randomly while my own was pressed against his so tightly. "Here," he pulled off his leather jacket and put it over my shoulders.

"Thanks Joe," I whispered into his neck, which was where my head currently rested.

"Mhm," he said. We just kept standing there for oh - i dunno a long time? - until Nick came down the stairs coughing on purpose to break us apart. I slowly opened my eyes to find Joe standing in front of me and looking at NIck with annoyance clear on his face. Did Joe not want to pull away just as much as I did?

"Come on let's talk," Nick said to me glancing at Joe once more before holding a gaze with me.

"Right. Um, well Joe I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh wait!" I gasped remembering I was wearing his jacket. NIck noticed and just told me that I should leave it be and give it back later. He then led me up to his room. I haven't been in a boy other than my brother, or Mitch's room in a long long time. It felt good, but also made me nervous. Of course Nick and I weren't going to do anything - nor were nether of us thinking of doing anything. I think.

"So tell me why you were crying," He said as he picked up his guitar once more and strummed a chord which I had known as C chord from all my brothers' guitar playing. I debated silently in my mind whether or not I should tell him the real reasons why, or should just make up some stupid thing about how I got jealous of Travis with another girl. Even though I sort of was jealous about that...

"Oh um... I called my ex so we could talk and he was fooling with a girl while on the phone with me so I hung up, but then I got insulted by some guy from my old school. So I ran out of Mitchel's crying... " Wow my explanation was so stupid I almost didn't believe myself. No, it sounded more like I was questioning myself. Next chord Nick played was G chord which made me smile. I always loved that chord. I've actually written a song to that chord alone because it always made me feel beautiful. Not sure why though...

"I'm sorry, would you like to talk about how you feel?" What was this, counseling?

"Are you playing a song?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Yeah. I wrote it. Probably not that good though," he mumbled the last part about 'not that good' very quietly I barely heard it.

"Will you play it for me? Please?" He groaned.

"It might make me feel better?" I pressed on. "Please?" and he gave in at my eyes not leaving his gorgeous brown ones. I could stare at them all day if I wanted to. Or rather I would if I could.

"Okay, well I will then.... But uh, I only have the chorus okay?" He said shyly as he moved next to me on the bed.

"Sure," I smiled warmly showing I was interested. He smiled back just as brightly. Then he began strumming...

_But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know (no, no)  
You don't even know_

All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine

"Nick that was beautiful!" I gasped not noticing my eyes were watered the slightest. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I won't do it again I swear." He said.

"No please! I loved it, can you play another one?" Or maybe I could give you a song I wrote, and you could sing it? Since you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in the world?? Possibly?

"Are you sure?" he pressed. His eyes were so pretty right now I felt like touching them - which was a complete idiotic thought - but they sparkled so brightly it amazed me.

"Um, well I wrote some songs too... But I don't think I have much of a voice. Maybe you could sing one of those for me?" I looked at him with anxious eyes. He probably thinks thats a stupid idea! Why did I even bother asking that! Damnit!

"I'd really like that. But first I wanna hear you," He smiled while telling me this. Hear me? What does that mean? "I got another one for ya, but it's a duet and I need your help. Please?" Oh great he wants me to sing!! I can't... I'm so bad... Right?

"Umm..." I looked down at my hands. Suddenly I found them connected and laced with Nick's and his eyes staring down at me.

"Please?" HIs voice so soft I felt like he would cry if I said no to him.

"Okay," I nodded slowly while leaving my hand intertwined with his.

"Miley! Come on hurry we gotta go running now!" Mitchel came barging in through the door and I felt Nick and I jump apart immediately before Mitchel saw anything.

"Oh right. Well thanks for the uh, talk, Nick." I looked at him slowly to see him wearing a broken expression.

"Cya," he said as he turned around with his guitar while walking over to his desk and picking up a notebook that looked old and tattered. Then I felt Mitchel start to pull me down the stairs.

"Easy, easy!" I wiffed.

"Miles Dem has been waiting for us! It's past 5! Come on let's go!" Oh shit I forgot about Demi! And Mitch's run with me! Shit shit shit SHIT!

"Sooo," he asked while helping me into the car. He looked over smirking at me then returned his focus to the road. "What were you doing with Nick?"

Umm...

* * *

**Man I love this story soooo much :) There's this song I sooooo wanna get in here, but it's going to take forever to build up to when I can actually put the song in. Which sucks really bad for me.**

**loveeeee,**

**Em - 'drpepperluvgurl' on twwiitttrrr**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ughh I like HATE math!" I told Mitchel and Demi while we stood in the lunch line waiting for the tater tot line to go down. Those things are amazing! And my lovveeee.

"I know me too! Mrs. Paul is soo mean! And she's an awful teacher gosh! Hmm I want a slurpie," Demi said and led me towards the slurpie machine while Mitch said he'd keep our spots in line.

"Play with that Bitch!" I heard someone yell before I felt my entire upper body go wet, sticky and cold all in a matter of seconds. I wiped my eyes with my fingertips as the roar of laughter began in the cafeteria. I looked around the see it was a boy who threw the slurpie on me. I walked over to him with a smile on my face - fake of course - and marched up to his face.

"Suck on this jackass," I said before bringing my hands up to his shoulders and kneeing him straight in the nuts. That will teach his stupid bulky white ass to throw shit on me! He fell to the ground whining in pain as I looked at Demi then ran out of the cafeteria. Only to be joined seconds later by Mitchel with Liam by his side.

"Hey Miley you okay?" Liam asked while holding up some clothes. "I'm in drama and thought you'd need some clothes so I asked for some clothes. He said you can just bring them back clean tomorrow.

"Thanks," I mumbled while taking the clothes and looking up at Liam once more who wore a sympathetic smile. I faked my perfect smile back and side hugged him hoping not to get any shit on him.

"Eww you stank girl!" He said while laughing. Then they left me alone to go change in the girls bathroom. After I finished changing and washing out most of my dirty clothes in the sink, I walked back to my locker and saw Demi standing there.

"Wow Nick really beat Matt's ass hard Miles! Right after you left, he marched up there and took him by the face shoving him hard to the ground - well after he had gotten up from your hit - and punched him senseless saying things to him that nobody else heard. Matt looked mortified and scared out of his mind! Nick so defended you back there and..." The rest she said was unheard by me. Nick had defended me. I smiled - like really smiled even if it was weak - at the thought. So he did care about me...

"It was really sweet of him to do that, and I think I'm going to go thank him later," I said to Demi as the bell rung and we began to split of to our 5th period classes. As soon as I took off for my music class I ran into someone and accidentally bumping all there books onto the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I quickly said bending down to help out the person who was in front of me just standing there and watching me pick up her books after I dropped them.

"Miley?" she said. I looked up and noticed immediately who it was...

"EM!!!!!!" I nearly tackled her and luckily she caught me or else we both would be on the ground - me on top - and being called lesbians. Like I need more attention right now, and especially today!

"Woah this is so weird! I was meaning to surprise you..." she said as she smiled at me genuinely.

"Surprise my ass! I missed you soooo much! Why the hell didn't you tell me? This is stuff I need to know? Do you go here now? Or just visiting?" I kept firing questions at her until she hit my shoulder hard, but not on purpose I suppose. She's just really strong.

"Chill Miles! Gosh. I go here now! I convinced my mom to let me come here a year early, and she also said it would be a better experience for me. Playing outdoor year round, ya know? And I'd get to be with you!!" She exclaimed while throwing in her normal hand gestures. I always loved that about Em. She was always so physical with everything she does, and literally can't keep herself still. She loves to move, and ESPECIALLY dance. She's the best at freak-a-leaking ! (total inside joke with Mitch, Em and I) on the soccer field.

"Sorry.. I'm just so excited that you're here! Did you get your schedule yet?" I asked hoping she had all my classes.

"Yeah. I'm heading off to Music Arts now." My head nearly spinned right off, and I had to do a double take before I tried and calm myself down. I immediately then grabbed her schedule and looked through it. Chem together... English together... Lunch together... And gym together! Sweet now I have all my friends in gym with me! That's always a good thing to have when it comes to gym class. Plus girls are real moody so they might be all bitchy, but I'll still have someone else to talk to if they are like that! Double cha-ching!

"Come on we have this this this and THIS together!" I started dragging Emily along with me after I pointed at her schedule. She had on the backpack that I got her for her 14th birthday on her back. I smiled seeing it and she smiled back acknowledging she knew what I was smiling about.

"Hey Mr. Zimmerman, this is a new student! Her name is Emily!" I exclaimed the moment we stepped into the class. I saw Joe and Nick glance over at us. Joe smiled and waved at me, whereas Nick just looked confused at the dark brunette girl - with red highlights - standing next to me. Why did it make me feel annoyed that he was looking at Em? Oh well scratch that thought right now Miley!

"Hi nice to meet you sir," Em said. I was suprised she could say all that and include 'sir' without laughing her ass off. But I was still proud that she was the same Emily I know and love.

"You too miss Osment." he said looking down at his schedule and then glancing at me and Em at the same time. "Miss Cyrus please show Miss Osment to her seat. She'll be next to Mr. Heffron, and behind you." I nodded at my music teacher and brought Em to the back of the class - aka where I sit. Em put her bag down and starting blabbing away like it was old times. Man I missed this girl.

Everything changed after that one day...

* * *

**"Is it something you can't say I'll stay all night so tell me so tell me what is there to hide I'm with you!" I am freaking hooked on this song.... ;] anybody know the name of it? If someone does then I will post 2 chapters in a row. And I promise them to be at least 2,000 words each :) who is up for the challenge?!??!?!!**

**lots of lovee**

**EM - 'drpepperluvgurl' twitterrrr (: tweet meee**


	7. Chapter 7

"So you need a ride home then? Or is your mom picking you up?" I looked to Emily while I was in a circle of people which included Demi, Joe, and Mitchel. Joe and Em hit if off real good, which is the same with Demi. They just seemed to click, and totally connect, which is good because now I have 2 girl friends here that don't completely hate eachother! Like most girls do at this school, which is terribly unfortunate.

"Nope there's my mom right there. Catch up wit cha lata!" she yelled while running off to the big black escalade in the cars line.

"I got a doctors appointment, so I'll see you tomorrow okay Miles?" Demi said while turning to me and slowly backing away. I nodded and smiled bits at her.

"Okay Cya," I turned to Mitch and Joe who were still looking at me - very close up too - and still standing there. "So what are you guys leaving me for?"

"Haha well if you must know," Joe started out laughing and then continued after giving Mitch a look. "I have to take home my brother and his lovely girlfriend." And Joe put a big emphasis on the word 'lovely' which clearly he disagreed with.

"Oh that sounds fun!" I laughed and took Mitchel's arm linking it with my own. He quickly took his arm back only causing me to stare in confusion. He then placed his arm around my waist and started walking.

"Walk with me?" He asked.

"Nevermind they can take the car themselves," Joe came up smiling at me and placing his arm on my shoulder. "I'd love to walk you home Miley!" I laughed. Boys are so stupid, yet I love them so much. Love... Of course I have to love everything eh? But honestly I shouldn't, because for the most part, things I love get taken away from me.

"Aww Joey you should take Selly and Nicky poo home! Walk with me tomorrow?" I winked at him as he stopped walking with Mitch and I smiling to himself. Dork, I thought to myself.

"He liiiikkees you smileesssy!" Mitchel whined at me as we started heading down the street that will lead to another, which connects with our street.

"Nah, he's just a guy. Hormones, you know?" I laughed saying exactly what I was feeling, but then the funniest line from SNL popped into my head. As if on cue Mitchel said it after his little questions.

"So Joe's horny? Oooh like that chick from Will Ferrell skit, 'Sex can wait, masterbait!'" We both looked at eachother and bursted out laughing. It felt so good being with Mitch. It's like I forgot all my problems and I had him there to always make me feel better if something was going really wrong. LIke today, and the slurpie thing.

"Soo," I wanted to propose something about Nick to Mitchel, but I didn't know if this was the right time so I decided to stop and think I should tell him later. "Thanks for walking me home Mitchy!" I giggled and hugged him full on. He really was my big bro, and I loved him just about as much as soccer. Losing him after all we've been through... Literally would kill me. Oh God please don't take him away from me.

"You're welcome, and I'd love to do it anytime! Too bad Joe is tomorrow, but I'll be keeping an eye on you," Mitchel winked and laughed as he hugged me one last time while kissing my forehead and walking off towards his house, leaving me standing on my front lawn. I turned around to hear a sterio booming some Black Eyed Peas and a girl laughing very hard. I looked and saw Selena and Nick in a car pulling up to his house. Nick caught my eye and we held the gaze for a few moments, completely ignoring everything else - including the wildly talkative Selena who was next to him (and not to mention his girlfriend) .

I quickly turned and started up to my house hearing someone saying my name, but it was drowned out with the girlish laughter and moaning noises. I decided that turning to look would be foolish, so I settled for sitting on my couch and texting Joe.

_Hey boo,_ I texted letting my fingers glide across my blackberry storm. He quickly replied to me within - seconds? Felt that way...

_I miss you already Miley :( come see me? _I smiled imagining the look on his face. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go hang with him for a while before I had to head off to Em's to help unpack the rest of her house. Since she did just move in.

_Depends. Whatcha doin? I'd love to tho ;] if you'd let meehh? xoxo Milezz_ I always used a signature back home, but I haven't used it since Trav and me fought before I left Tennessee. He always was the one who loved my little signatures and commented on how often I liked to change them. Sometimes they'd be lyrics to a song, or just a type of smiley face which would reflect on the mood I am in that day. Then Trav turned his back on me for some whore girl that he let get the best of his boy hormones. Well he can suck it. Or she can..._ew._

_Mmm come find out! Seriously miles, just come over. I'm at the house w/nick n sel. But they r in his room doin god knows what. Please? I'm brd... _Ehh I guess coming over couldn't hurt, but I am kinda hot and sweaty so I'd probably need to change. As if Joe read my mind he sent me another text quickly. Guys type pretty fast!

_We'll go swimming k? Bring a bathin suit, cya in 15. -JoeCoolOUT- :) hehe oh& P.S. I like your sig Mileyy(:_ Aww Joe is so adorable! Freaking love that guy already. He's soo goofy and charming all in the same. That's probably how it is though, his humor is his undeniable charm - hence the thing girls can't seem to stay away from. I wonder if Joe has a girlfriend??

***

"You wanna swim now, or watch a movie and THEN swim?" He asked while opening the door to me standing there in a pair of soccer shorts and a tank top which hid my black,red and silver bikini.

"How bout we swim, then movie and cocoa? Sound good?" I said stepping into his house after he made room for me to walk in. He nodded smiling and took my hand leading me out towards his pool. It was beautiful. I wonder where they get all this money from to pay for such nice things. The pool was the size of what the goalie box on a soccer field would be, except in one of those goofy looking Snoopy shapes. They had a hot tub which was connected off the side and had a water fountain dripping down into the pool. I then looked to see that on the far side of the pool - by all the chairs and toy boxes with floats and such - were 4 gorgeous fountains leading down from the surface with seemed to be picking up water from the pool and just cycling through. I also noticed that their were some seats inside of the pool under the mini waterfalls so you could just relax and sit on it.

"This is beautiful Joe!" I mumbled amazed as I headed towards the back of the pool to lay my towel down.

"Thanks Miles. Knew you'd like it, but I bet it's not as beautiful as all those lakes and country side you got out there in Tennessee," he commented. With that, I truly smiled once more. Joe's compassionent and thoughtful comment made me think of him as a real friend who cared about someone other than themselves, and was trying to help me adjust to the new enviornment just the way the Mitch has been doing - same with Demi I suppose. But in the way Joe did it, it was like he was helping me adjust by keeping me connecting and showing similarities to my real home which was on the other side of the country.

"Joe... Thank you, truly. You're amazing!" I smiled sincerly before walking slightly towards the edge of the pool - which was about 4 feet taller than the other side of the pool where Joe was standing so I was looking down upon him and he took off his shirt. "Ready to go swim then?" He laughed and jumped in only wearing his blue trunks with the black words 'billabong' on the legs. I threw off my tank and ran over to where I saw his diving board. Just as Joe was resurfacing I climbed on the board and started jumping.

"Pfft, come on girly jump! I swear it's warm. It's this special type of pool ya know?" He said while wiping some water away from his nose and eyes which had accumulated from him jumping into the pool.

"Ready... Set..." I jumped up really high ready to jump but then I heard someone yell,

"Don't go!" And I turned, which in result was stupid since I lost my balance and fell in. Joe's booming laugh sounded much louder and deeper from under the water. I opened my eyes - a nasty habit I have when it comes to pools and swimming - and suprisingly it didn't hurt. Hmm, I felt the water go inside my nose and then realized why this pool was special. Then the light hit me and I felt my ears popping as I began to hear every little thing around me. I quickly started wiping the water away from my face so I could see a tad bit clearer.

"Is this salt water Joe?" I asked dumfounded.

"Yeah it is!" He smiled at me with amazement and then turned to the person who must have screamed 'Don't go!' and made me fall off of the board, face first - and into the pool.

"Hey you," Nick smiled at me. Oh so it was him. Selena came up moments later wrapping her arms around Nick, which made me look away. It seemed like more of a private moment of effection that I felt awkward watching. Nick's voice softened as he spoke again.

"Mind if we join?" Oh yeah that will be fun! And we can play chicken - me with Joe, and Nick with Selena - then i'd whoop her ass! Payback is fun...

"Sure!" I exclaimed looking at Joe who laughed at me but still held a confused expression. I glided across the water towards him as Nick and Selena started getting ready to come in the water.

"Let's play chicken Joey! Then You and me could whoop their asses! You and I would make an amazing team," I whispered in his ear as I also listened to his breathing quicken slightly as I grew closer to him and breathed the words on his ear. He looked really hot while I did this, and his face was so cute I couldn't help but kiss his cheek and watch him blush. I blushed in return, but didn't seem all that embarassed.

"Hey let's play chicken Nick!" Joe yelled turning from me to look at Nick and Selena who had just entered the pool and were about a foot away from eachother.

"Sure," he said. And Selena excitedly climbed onto his back wrapping her legs around his neck. I felt really awkward watching this - once again - so I turned to look at Joe who smirked.

"Come here lil girl," he said which made me smile. I know I'm probably heavy, but being in water should make me lighter, right? Humf I really hope so. I went closer to Joe and under the water as he sunk down a little bit while helping me throw my legs over his shoulders. Once we went back up into the air again, I felt him place his hands on my wet thighs. It sent tingles up my spine at his warm touch. It felt so good, and I blushed loving the feeling of his warm hands. He then wrapped my legs even further around his neck and looked up at me with a smile plastered across his face.

"Let's kick some ass," I whispered to his kissing his hair lightly. He laughed and stepped closer to the team of Nick & Selena.

"Ready," Selena said.

"Set," Nick said next.

"GO!" Joe yelled and then I felt Selena place her hands on me. She was pretty strong for a cheerleader, but I did have an assumption that just her legs would be strong and not her upper body. Of course I was right since I shoved her - not as hard as possible - and she fell right off sending her and Nick into the water.

"Yeah!!!!" Joe and I yelled in unison. "We be beast!" Joe screeched taking one hand off my thigh and reaching it up so I'd high five it. Yes, we are victorius! I watched Nick resurface with a look of annoyance on his face. I was confused. Luckily Joe cleared things up for me while reaching up and pulling my head closer to his.

"He's real competetive, doesn't like losing. We schooled him so he's mad." Joe whispered to me. Why would Nick get so upset about losing a game of chicken?

"You," Nick said. Was he answering my question? Was he upset because he lost to me? Or because I was on Joe's shoulders instead of his own, and he wanted to hold me like Joe was?

What am I saying, he's got a girlfriend...

* * *

**End of chapter 7! Gosh I love this story sooooo much :) Like I LOVE IT SO MUCH AHH!!!**

**Em**

**lots of love homie g's. whats up g? Tell me. Hit me up on my tweet thingy haha :]**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahh I can't believe we beat them every single time!" Joe sighed while plopping down on his couch. His hair was still soaked and there were still some places on his trunks that appeared to be wet too.

"I know! They should totally go to one of those couple builder places, and build up a stronger relationship!" I looked at Joe laughing but we both stopped to hear NIck and Selena yelling.

"Well maybe they need a little help on the emotional part of the relationship instead of the physical," I mumbled wanting to know what they were yelling about. Joe nodded and turned to the screen.

"Wanna watch something on tv? Or a dvd?" he asked grabbing a remote and flipping towards the channels that showed movies regularly.

"There might be something on tv right? If we find something then we can just watch that. I don't really mind either way." i said. THen Nick walked into the room alone - where's Selena?

"She went home," he said answering my question.

"Ah sucks bro. Why'd she do that?" Joe asked still focused on the tv. Maybe if I knew him better I would have known if he was being facious or not.

"Uhh, well it's nothing. She's probably just in a bad mood," Nick said. That's always what boys assume! Whenver a girl is mad they always think that it isn't them and that they didn't do anything! They blame hormones! I know those are a problem a lot, but guys are an even bigger problem! MOre than two thirds of the time they are the reason we are upset. I would have gone to talk to Selena so she'd have some girl talk, but by the way she looked at me earlier she probably wouldn't like my company much. Besides she has all those girl friends of hers.

"What we watching guys?" Nick asked looking at me as he sat down in between me and Joe on the couch. Feeling like a girl I felt that he wanted to be next to me so he did that on purpose, but then there was a part of me that just figured he wanted to sit next to Joe. Not to my surprise the part where he wanted to sit next to me? - was stronger.

"Just looking for a movie ya know," Joe commented while he continued flipping through channels.

"You guys got ice cream? Or maybe some popcorn?" I ask trying to lighten the mood a little sensing Nick's tense attitude filling the air in the room.

"Yeah, wanna help me go get it Miley?" Nick said making Joe's head turn and tilt the the side. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said standing up and walking into the kitchen behind Nick.

"Gimme a red bull!" Joe yelled from the living room.

"Kay!" I yelled back and faced Nick would in the light of the kitchen looked a lot more unhappy that I thought.

"Hey you okay? Would you like to talk about it?" I asked him. He helped me in a time where I needed someone to vent feelings to, so

being a friend - or atleast that's what I think I am with him now - I am going to return this friendly gesture.

"Yeah. Well," Alright so this is a start! He's going to tell me his feelings. Hopefully it doesn't get too personal. He opened up the popcorn bag and put it in the microwave then clicking to Popcorn option. "She's very clingy, and competitive all the time!" Ah, but isn't he competitive too? That's not a good combination...

"And she's always trying to have PDA ALL THE TIME! She won't let me have some freedom! It's like I'm on a leash and I must obey everything she does." Maybe she's just proud to call you her's and she wants everyone to know that. Ever thought of that Nicholas?

"But then she's always throwing a pissy fit at me when I kiss her because she says it 'messes up her lip gloss' or her hair or something! I mean you want me to kiss you and I do, but then you get annoyed when I do and yell at me? What the hell?" After his climax of the venting the alarm went off making both me and NIck jump from suprise. Popcorn is ready.

"Hurry up! I found a movie!" Joe yelled.

"Um, ice cream?" I asked Nick, but knowing that I should make sure he knows I was listening and I care. "We can talk more about this later after the movie if you'd like?" Yeah that sounds very friend like - right?

"I would like that. Thanks Miley. Oh and we have java chip, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry." He said looking through his freezer, which was HUGE - might I add.

"I'll have java chip pleaseeee," I said making sure to drown out and stretch the word 'please' to try and make him smile a bit after all his yelling and pissying. It worked.

"Haha okay," he smiled and grabbed it out while pointing to where the spoons were and I grabbed one for me while he reached for a bowl.

"Gimme chocolate!" Joe yelled. "And hey! Where's my redbull?" He screeched again. His voice sounded so lovely and sweet when it was loud. He sounds like a singer, and definately could belt some notes. He is in my music class, but I've never heard him sing.

"Gosh he needs to," Nick's fist clenched. Anger management issues? So much I didn't seem to know about this guy. I walked over to him and placed my warm hand on his and immediately felt him relax. He smiled at me weakly and just looked me in the eyes for a moment. Then it turned to staring, and eventually gazing. I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes that filled with lucious brown. Darker than his brothers' yet still the same amount of warmth and love in them.

"HEY!" Joe screeched again. I broke the trance he seemed to be in by removing my hand and stepping towards where to popcorn was and attended to emptying it into a big bowl, while I also grabbed the red bull out of the fridge for Joe. Nick stayed in the same position he was moments ago, but he wasn't looking at me, his eyes were occupied in the floor - or his shoes. I grabbed the ice cream and went out into the living room to see Joe jump up and grab his drink while also snatching the bowl of popcorn from me. I laughed at sat back down next to him, except closer. Joe smiled and pressed play on the tv which he had paused so Nick and I could get the movie essentials. Well actually we were still missing something, but I wasn't sure if pickles were something that these guys liked to snack on in the same way I did. So glad I have Em here with me now so she can be my pickle buddy without thinking I'm a total freak.

Nick came trudging into the room carrying his and Joe's ice cream. Nick also had chocolate ice cream, but he also held some whipped cream. I totally forgot about that!

"What movie are we watching?" Nick asked as he sat down next to me - making me in the middle of Joe and Nick this time - as he squirted whipped cream ontop of one of the bowl's of chocolate ice cream before handing it to Joe.

"Pinneapple Express!" Joe exclaimed. Man I love that movie! It's the funniest thing ever!

"Awesome I love that movie," and immediately I heard the beginning song, "Electric Avenue," which is the best and couldn't stop me from singing along.

"We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue, and then we'll take it higher!" I sang and soon enough Joe joined me to leave Nick sitting them with his ice cream and laughing at us in between bites. I smacked him once when he imitated us. But then he joined in too, making it sound beautiful. His voice was absolutely gorgeous and musical. Almost inspiring, but then again this song wasn't one to judge for whether his voice is inspiring.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a women with dark brunette curly hair that shimmered down her shoulders gracefully. Her figure was prestine, and she wore a business suit.

"Afternoon boys, who's your friend?" She smiled at me making me look at Joe who was smiling too. Then I turned to Nick who was getting up to go greet the women standing at the door.

"Hey mom," he hugged her and she closed her eyes while hugging back.

"This is MIley," Joe said while Nick and his mother broke apart and the mother walked towards the couch.

"Nice to meet you Miley. Please call me Denise," She said. That's a pretty name...

"It's great to finally meet you too Mrs. Jonas, or Denise," I smiled brightly and was returned with a warm smile by her. Joe wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug which I giggled at. His mother smiled at told us she was going to start making dinner, and that we shouldn't eat to much junk before that. I was also welcome to stay for dinner, which I gladly accepted. Denise reminds me of someone I love more than the world... Mommy. I turned back to the tv feeling myself get sad inside and out as I slouched back into the couch, no longer singing along to the song to the movie. Nick came back to his seat and saw my expressions immediately, and took my hand in his. I tried to smile at him, but it probably turned out like a grimace. Still, feeling his hand clasped together with mine so tightly made me feel better within seconds. I seemed so comfortable with him, and it actually felt good in many ways. I didn't want to let go.

"We gonna rock down to Electric Avenue..." I heard Joe still singing slightly, which made me smile as I looked over at him bouncing up and down while singing. It was really a sight to see, and his voice was music to my ears.

"So why is this movie called Pinneapple Express?" Nick asked - keeping his hand in mine - and for that I was greatful.

"Cause that's the name of the drugs that the drug dealer sells, and then the guy leaves it at the scene of the murder. So, the murderer knows who it was who saw it and he starts to look for Dale Denton, and the drug dealer who sold Dale the drug - Pinneapple Express." I tried to explain. Joe looked shocked that I knew so much about this movie. Hey, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like sick ass funny movies! Boys are so sterotypical...

"Alright I think I get it," Nick said. He didn't get it though, seeing as his expression still looked like he was a 5 year old that crapped his pants and was confused as to why it smelled. Yeah, I went there. I silently giggled at my own thoughts. Then I felt Joe take my free hand in his - probably not noticing that Nick held the other one - and started stroking my fingers with him thumb. It felt soothing, and calmed me down even more! These Jonas boys sure know how to make me feel better...

I smiled knowing that I had just made 2 of the best guy friends a girl could ask for. And they were both _extremely_ attractive.


	9. Chapter 9

"That movie was really funny, and I'm really glad I stayed for dinner. Your mother is lovely, and very hospitable. Thanks." Nick and I were outside by his pool with mostly the light of the moon showing eachother our faces. Joe got an SOS from his buddy Thomas for something important and had to leave right after dinner. Which left me to leave off my conversation with Nick alone.

"Yeah it was. My mom likes you, so it's good you stayed. As much as Selena says she loves me, she'd never do that for me... Thank you Miley." Nick said looking at my eyes. Though the moonlight was what was showing off his face to me, I saw how his lips curled into a smile and he put his arms on his lap. Nervous.

"No problem. I would love to do it anytime," I said smiling and squeezing his hand. I had the feeling he needed it for what might come next. "So would you like to talk about your problems with Selena now? I'm open to it." He probably didn't hear the last part of that. Mostly because I didn't really want him to. I wonder why I even said it?

"Sure," he sighed and taking a deep breath. "Well, you know how I have a purity ring?" He started off this conversation in a REALLY awkward way. Sex. Is that all there is with High School boys? I mean come on!

"Uh no, you didn't tell me that. Good for you," I tried getting away from this topic because surely we weren't THAT good of friends to start talking about this kind of thing so soon. I've known him for what, 2 days? If you could even count yesterday!

"Thanks, but well Selena.. She didn't respect my decision. She's tried to do things to me even after I've told her no. Then she goes off and tells all her friends that we do these... things," I was happy he just cut out the details. Thank you NIcholas, I thought. "But anyways, I honestly don't think we are working out so well. She's just too opposite of me," he sighed once again.

"They say opposites attract Jonas," I mumbled and he looked at me once more.

"Hm, explains many things," he said. Then his voice softened dramatically. "You are pretty opposite of me..." he whispered so soft I barely heard it. So let's see if I can interpret this. He agrees with the statement that opposites attract, and he thinks that I am quite opposite of him. Does that mean he's attracted to me? Is that some weird guy way of telling me this? Weird, I'll have to run the idea by Mitch when I get home. SHIT! I forgot to call Mitch! Damnit damnit damnit!

I jumped up and looked around, yet I don't really know why I did that. Oh my jacket! I saw it hanging on the chair where my towel had been earlier so I ran around the pool to the chair as I heard Nick speaking.

"Miley where are you going?" He said loudly, assuming that I couldn't hear from the other side of the pool. I'm not deaf dipwad!

"I have to go, I have to call Mitch, I need to see--" I was talking too fast and I slipped as I turned way too quickly for my own good. "Ahhh!" I screamed as I plunged face first into the water. It was still warm, which wasn't as bad as it would have been if it was cold in the water. I felt my body raise itself as it made it's way back to the surface. As I gasped and opened my lungs to allow air in, I felt a hand on me.

"Are you okay?" Nick stroked my hair and looked me in the eyes. I noticed that he jumped into the water after me. That's so sweet...

"Um Nick you didn't have to jump in after me. Now you're all wet too ya know..." I spoke up trying to convince him that he didn't need to, even though I sort of loved the fact that he did. Even if I would never admit it. Does this mean I like him? Ahhh I don't know!

"I know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. You could have hit your head, since you did fall in pretty hard." Oh so he only jumped in because he thought I hit my head. Definately just being a caring friend. Nothing more. Cool. I don't know how I feel about that though.

"Oh thanks, well um," this is awkward. "Do you want to get out?" I asked not really knowing what to do next. I should probably wait until I dry off before I go home. Even if it is already dark, waiting a little bit couldn't be that bad, right?

"Actually," Nick started while doing something under the water, "I think I want to swim a little bit," and he took of his shirt to reveal his beautiful defined stomach under the moonlight. It was shining. Yum. "Join me," he said as he touched the back of his neck. That is a sign of nervousness. Does he think I'll reject? Hmm, a little fun won't hurt, yes?

"Love to," I smiled as I removed my shirt also leaving me in just my bikini top from earlier. Then I heard Nick either suck in his breath really loudly, or sigh. Wasn't quite sure.

"So about today, I definitely think that it was a fluke you and Joe won. I am the best base of the chicken there is, so it was Selena who screwed it up," Nick said. Ha! Such a guy to blame the girl for losing a team game. Such pigs eh?

"Maybe I'm just much stronger than Selena. Or the possibility that Joe & I make such a good team that we kicked your guys' asses with ease." I smiled at the thought though. Joe and I _did _make a really good team together. He's strong, and so am I. It works all around!

"Ha! No. Well, I bet you are stronger than Selena, but Joe could not have beat You & Me. No matter who he had on his shoulders," Nick said with a smirk appearing on his face. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hm so now I am on your shoulders? When did this happen?" I laughed seeing him get confused and then smile back.

"Cause I want you on my shoulders Miley," he said seductively – or it sounded that way to me – and came closer. "Can I do something?" he asked while he continued inching forward towards me. I've seen this in a movie before, and it always ends in a kiss. Every damn movie I have seen with that line has a kiss! Should I let him kiss me, or should he have to work for it. I smiled knowing what I was going to do.

"Nope," I said smiling back at him and lowering my arms. He looked at me trying to read my actions and expressions. He looked like he was interpreting my actions as rejecting him, which I kind of was.

"Ah," he said. "Well then I just might have to do this instead," he whispered walking towards me in the water. I caught my breath only to hear the sounds of the water moving around his kinetic body.

"Uh!" I gasped and was picked up by Nick and spun around. Then he put me down and was tickling me, which in result made me laugh HISTERICALLY.

"Ow! Nick haha- no... Ha...Stop!" I kept gasping as his fingers were grazing all across the skin of my body. My blood was boiling from his touch. And I haven't felt it do that in such a long time, especially from a boys' touch.

"Aw Miley you don't like this?!" He was laughing too, but that was until I kicked him hard in the shin then I felt him let go of my body and I sunk under the water.

"HA! Now that's funny," I yelled once I felt the cold air hit my face.

"Mmm Miley that hurt," he mumbled looking at me with serious eyes.

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. His face looked at mine instantly and had this unreadable expression on his face. I didn't quite know what to do so I panicked. Knowing when I panic, I probably looked like an idiot.

"Um, what I mean is.. Um, I was kidding Nick there's--" and I got cut off my a pair of wet lips smacking into my own. They were soft, but crashed into mine hard that I could taste them easily with my tongue - seeing as my mouth was open when I got attacked with Nick's lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said pulling away smiling shyly.

"Hey it's okay, at least you got me to shut up!" I tried to laugh off the awkward air that was arising between us. Being wet only made him look sexier - making this that much harder for me to look away. Curse hormones.

"Oh so you won't mind if," and he stopped once again pulling my face to his and locking our lips together. This time his tongue was working - and caressing my lower lip for entrance into my mouth. I refused, but he kept at licking my lips as we continued this hot -wet- kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him in moments time, and I felt my arms slowly make there way around Nick's neck. I couldn't stop. This is what Jonas does to me...

"--Do that." he finally said after feeling that we might be getting a little too far.

I agreed by nodding in return and removing my arms from his neck, which they currently occupied as a home. _Damnit..._

"I need to go," I said matter-of-factly. "I'll uh, cya. Thanks for having me over," I said as I jumped up grabbing my shirt off a chair. I turned back to look once more at the boy in the water wearing a confused expression.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miley!" Mitchel yelled through my phone after the first ring. I sat down on my bed waiting for him to speak.

"Where were you!? I had to cover for you with your dad, AND I lied to him! Not the best way to build a relationship of trust Miles! Plus, I was worried sick about you! Another hour and I would have looked for you. Tell me where you were please!" Mitch concluded. Oh so THAT'S why my dad asked how Mitch's was. Because i was 'over' there.

"Um, well I was over at the Jonas' house! I'm sorry. I was stupid, and forgot to tell you. Thanks for covering and I promise that it won't happen again Mitchy!" Hopefully my embarassing nickname for him softened him up. I heard a sigh on the other end. Maybe it worked.

"Miles..." he began. Then I heard his voice change, and I knew from the tone that he smiling. Yes! "Please call. They're dumbasses for not calling me either. Plus, I was texting Nick about an hour ago!" I laughed lightly and thought of a reply for my best friend.

"Humf Mitch! Don't stree too much over me please. You'll wrinkle faster!" I joked. He laughed which in result lightened the original mood of the conversation.

"Oh come on Miley, girls worry about wrinkles. Plus my skin is perfect!" Which was true. Especially the perfect skin - which made me eternally jealous of him.

"So what did you guys do?" Mitch asked. Should I tell about Nick kissing me? No, that might cause drama which I really don't need now - or ever for that matter.

"Well originally I was hangin' with Joe and we went swimming. But then Selena & Nick joined us. You should have seen it Mitch! Joe and I destroyed Nick & Selena in chicken! Then Selena left and we watched a movie. Oh and I met their mom, then was asked to stay for dinner. The end."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of fun. Maybe we can team up and creme people at chicken some time. I bet Em would wanna come too!" Mitchel exclaimed. I really felt bad about not telling him about Nick kissing me. But I can always tell him later, right? Right.

"Yeah," I yawned. "We should. How about tomorrow after-school?" I asked hearing just how tired my voice sounded. Which after the day I had, I was.

"Mmm, maybe friday. I can't tomorrow. Well Smiles you sound tired, so you should go to sleep okay? And please call me next time you do something like that. Plus you left your house open! Well, I just love you and care about you very much. Night Miles," he whispered. I felt my body twist as it was getting ready to fall back and sleep.

"I love you too Mitch. So, so much. Night," I whispered and hear a click. I put my blackberry down and laid back.

"Goodnight Mom," I whispered to my empty room.

***

"Miley?" I felt small warm hands shaking my body lightly.

"Mmm?" I mumbled keeping my eyes closed.

"Brandi says you need to get up," the little voice said as the small hands shook me again. I turned over realizing something.

"Brandi's at college Noahie," I whispered into my blanket making my voice muffled and probably barely audible. Noah came around to my face and touched it. I'm not always good with people touching my face. My eyes flew open and to reveal a small girl with sad eyes.

"Yes she is. Dad isn't, but Brandi is!" Noah yelled making me groan at the loud noise. Hmm, dad has never done that before.

"Noahie, he was here last night," I replied simply. But then I was second guessiong myself. Maybe I was so tired that he wasn't really there. I jumped up and took Noah's hand leading her down the stairs. There was Brandi sitting at the island in our kitchen with hre head down on her laptop. I walked over and tapped her shoulder.

"Brands?" I said. She jumped.

"Huh, what?" She looked around frantically. "Oh I need to make you guys breakfast!" I took the taller version of myself that was jumping out of her chair and pulled her back down.

"Were you up all night? What about school. You have school!"

"Yeah," she scratched her head and sighed. "Miles dad had to go to work really early, but he told me this at like 3 am. What about you, Noah & Brais? You 3 have school too!"

"Brandi! Go back to college. I can handle it. You have a scholarship to keep up!" I yelled lightly but forcefully.

"No Miley I-" I cut her off. She's not changing my mind. She needs college, and just because our family is in a rough patch doesn't mean that she has to throw away her future to help with mine.

"Please. I'll take care of everything," I said softly.

"Oh. Well," I could see her debating herself internally so I nodded meaningfully. She gave in. "Thanks Miley. I'll be back for dinner!" And with that she kissed Noah, hugged me, grabbed her laptop and left.

I sighed turning to Noah. "Go wake up Brais and get ready for school. I'll make you guys some breakfast okay?" She nodded and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my cell phone from my PJ pocket and hit speed dial #2.

"Hello? Miles you okay?" Mitchel's voice sang through my phone.

"Uh no. I have to take Braison and Noah to school. My dad isn't here, Brandi has important tests all week and Trace is working hard in his music. I can't call anyone to help so I have to do this myself. Tell the school it's a family emergency. I'll be there by about 3rd period alright?"

"Miley do you want me to come help? You have no car!" Mitchel exclaimed. I had already thought of that.

"Joe does okay? Plus you need to help Em! Thank you and I'll see you soon," I finished sighing.

He sighed too but replied lightly. "Good luck Mi. Love you and you're welcome," then I heard the tone. I grabbed my converse and slipped them on while running out the door and over to the Jonas' house. I knocked on the door and moments later it swung open.

"Miley!" Nick said with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Some people consider that question quite rude.

"Hi to you too. Where's Joe?" I said with my determined voice.

"Miles? what's up is something wrong?" Joe walked over to the door with worried eyes. He noticed me in my PJ's so assumed that something must be wrong.

"Can you come over? I'll make you breakfast I just really need your help?" I said looking directly at Joe. Nick was looking at me with this weird expression on his face. Whatever I don't care.

"Yeah sure lemme just grab my backpack," Joe turned and went back into the house. Nick turned to me with question.

"I can help you." was all he said.

"Nah you should go to school! Don't you have a football game today anyways? Plus Selena will miss you and you guys need to talk it out." I said with no emotion.

"Miley come on I--" But Joe's presence stopped him from continuing on.

"Ready," Joe said taking my end and then we walked over back to my house. "So tell me what's wrong."

"I have to take my brother and sister to school after I make them breakfast, because my dad isn't here. I was wondering if you had a car I could use? Or if you'd be able to help me take them." I said with pleading eyes. He smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll take you okay?" he said. Freakin love Joe Jonas!

"You sure?" I asked. I didn't want to make him miss school because of me, but I really need to take control of my family since no one else will. Well I'm not allowing Brandi too... "I don't want to make you miss school. Won't you get in trouble?" I hope I'm not convincing him not to help me. But even if he did decide to go to school he'd probably at least let me use his car.

"Nope I wanna help you baby," he said reassuringly. He's so cute when he tries to be serious. He winked and I almost died. Thank God he turned away and faced my house while he opened the door. Then Noah ran up to us with Braison trailing behind her wiping his eyes.

"Hey guys, this is Joe. He's gonna help me take you to school okay?" Noah smiled at him and Brais opened his eyes long enough to see that Joe was attractive and could pose as a threat to my emotional health. He looked more alert, which made me smile. Ever since Trace went off to college, Braison has been trying to be the protective older brother. He does a good job though, since he is like an insanely muscly 13 year-old. I love him to death!

"Hey," Joe said smiling back at Noah and nodding at Braison. I watched Noah run up to Joe's legs and look up at him. It was quite funny and I couldn't hold back my giggle that was building up in my throat.

"I'm Noah." she said. I laughed louder and then Brais joined in. We could tell that Noah already had a crush on Joe. She seems to have a crush on all of my guy friends, which is strangely amusing. Joe squatted down so he would be her height - or close - and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Noah. I'm Joseph. Or Joe." he said smiling goofily. It's so adorable! Joe looked up to me after he made Noah blush. He smiled and then spoke to me. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" he asked. Oh right!

"Oh uh... I need to make them breakfast though!" I said turning and looking around the kitchen to see what I had. I hope dad remembered to get groceries!

"No worries Miley. I'll make them something. I'm an awesome cook!" He laughed and smiled again. His smile was contagious - I swear. He could lighten a depressed persons day by just smiling at them.

"Alright," I smiled. "Behave you guys," I said giving Noah and Brais death stares before turning and running up to my room. I scanned my closet quickly to find some soccer shorts and a beatles t-shirt. Good enough I suppose. I ran into my bathroom and made sure my face looked okay, then I brushed my teeth quickly. I went back into my closet to look for some converse that would match my outfit. Ooh it looks like I'll be wearing my royal blue converse today! Awesome. I turned and made my way back down the stairs backpack in hand. Mmm something smells good. When I turned and entered the kitchen I saw Braison laughing as well as Joe. Noah was sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice at her mouth and a plate with pancakes that was half done.

"Woah there Joe. Maybe you should come over and make us breakfast every morning!" I smiled at him and he returned my smile lovingly. Or at least that's what my heart felt. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek while grabbing some pancakes for myself and helping him clean up.

"You guys eat a lot!" He said as he took a bite from my pancakes. I laughed knowing it was true.

"We are hungry people Jonas," I said while turning to Brais who nodded at me. Was that him saying that he likes Joe and approves? HAHA! He's so funny....

"Joey is the best cook ever! Better than you Miley," Noah said. Ouch.

"Aw come on now Noah. Miles is really great I bet," Joe said looking at me and putting his hand on my shoulder. It was so warm and I loved it! Woah I need to calm down. I smiled brightly back up at him.

"Mhm sure," Noah mumbled.

"Fine, then I won't invite Joey over to make breakfast for you guys ever again!" I shouted playfully. Did I just call him Joey? It is a pretty adorable pet name for him. Hopefully he doesn't mind too much.

"Noooo! Miley no no no no!" Noah yelled and ran over to Joe grabbing onto his leg. I was amazed that Joe didn't even flinch.

"Wow Joe you're good with kids, is there a reason?" I asked looked bemused.

"I have a younger brother, Frankie. He's about Noah's age actually. Or it could just be that I'm a kid at heart," He tapped his chest lightly and smiled cutely. I sighed.

"How come I didn't meet Frankie the other day?" I continued our conversation on even though Noah's arms were still locked tightly around his legs.

"He's with my other brother, Kevin, and my dad. They are back in New Jersey just fixing up our old house. Well," his voice softened and he started up again. "They are also taking care of my grandma. She's real sick," he looked down. I took and step towards him and wrapped my arms around him welcoming him in a full embrace - after I _gently_ kicked Noah.

"Hey!" She yelled. But luckily Brais picked her up and started to walk out the door with her in his arms. I released Joe from my death grip and looked at him. He wore a sad pair of eyes - ones which I have never seen from him before. They always shine and sparkle when I look at them. Reminded me of myself a few years back...

"Are you two close?" I asked. I didn't want to press the point, but I really wanted to know. So I could understand - be a friend and help. Nobody was ever like that for me, but that might be because I never told anyone - except I want to help Joe in the way that nobody ever helped me. Maybe we can help eachother?

"Yeah," he turned to look at him hands which were slightly shaking and fiddling with eachother. I reached out and took them to hold gently. "Ready to go then?" He asked smiling lightly at me. I tried my hardest to give him one of my Smiley Miley smiles in return, but it probably didn't turn out that way. _I miss you mom..._

**"**Yeah I'm ready," and then we walked out of my house hand-in-hand towards his car._ Poor Joe..._


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow they are one handful! How do you do it?" Joe asked. We had just dropped off Noah and were heading back to my house for some lunch. It took longer than we thought to drop them off, so we just decided it would be better to eat lunch at home and then go to school.

"Ah, I don't do it all by myself. Normally my dad is here to help. Or my sister Brandi. But her and my older brother Trace, are in college so it's mostly my dad and I," I sighed thinking about my family. Well, all of them that didn't have multiple wires running across their bodies.

"What about your mom?" he asked. What should I say? I had nothing, and I started panicking.

"Um, I... Uh well, we..." I mumbled random things. YES! My house! "So what do you want for lunch?" I asked. Joe looked at me confused - as if wondering why I ignored his question about my mom - but thankfully he dropped it, for now.

"How about grilled cheese!" He exclaimed. This boy is such a child.

"Sounds great!" I yelled in return while letting a giggle escape through my lips.

"Oh shoot I have a term paper I need to turn in today," Joe said randomly. He's a year older than me, so I assume it's for some AP class. Which means if he doesn't do well it will affect him in college. Better hurry off to school then eh?

"COme on we can just eat lunch there okay?" I nodded and grabbed his hand again leading him back out to the car. He seemed dazed and still in his own little world. I felt bad that I had kept him from school, and possibly got him in trouble with his teacher.

"Miles it's kind of late. I had her 3rd period...." his voice trailed off and he backed out of my driveway and started heading towards school just barely pushing at the speed limit of this tiny back road.

"That's fine. You just go up to her and tell her that you were sick, and just got there. Go visit her after we pick up some food in the cafeteria. Okay?" I said while he took my hand in his again. He seems to be doing that a lot lately actually. I smiled and watched him turn into the school parking lot. He quickly jumped out of the car and ran over to my side helping me out while also grabbing our backpacks from the back seat.

"Hurry, you should have a lot of time to talk with her incase she wants it okay?" I whispered while I felt him slide his hand back into mine once more. I know it made me calmer, but why would he keep wanting to hold my hand? Maybe it had the same effect on him?

We stepped through the hallways which were currently empty besides the few freshman running off to their classes. Some turned to look at Joe and I, but others just ignored us completely. We didn't stop at our lockers, just walked right into the booming loud cafeteria. I immediately saw Demi and Mitchel looking at me. Demi wore a confused look, and Mitchel looked relieved. I love how he cares so much - even if it does worry him all the time. I looked up at Joe who was looking at me currently. Does holding my hand - a sophmore's hand - possibly ruin his rep? I hope not... I felt my hand slightly slip from his, but only to get grasped tighter as his expression was reassuring. I smiled back at him and then we knew it was time to go our seperate ways.

"Thanks for helping me today, you were great." I said while holding my gaze on Joe, and only him.

"No problem. I'll always be there for you okay?" He smiled and leaned down. "Okay." he kissed my cheek and walked off to the lunch line. I turned to look at Demi and Mitchel who were still looking at me. Demi was smirking, and Mitch was laughing. The sad thing I call my friends. I then met eyes with Nick for a split second who was looking at me weirdly - but I ignored that. Moments later I saw Selena come up and kiss him full on the lips. Great. I walked over to my table, hugged Demi and then took a seat next to Mitch. He laughed immediately at me.

"So I see Joe did help you today," Demi laughed at Mitchel's comment. Ha-ha very funny guys! But it's not like Joe and I our dating.

"Yes. He is a very good friend," I heard Demi whisper something to Em who was beside her. It sounded something like 'With benefits' which made me laugh. "Joe is really cool." Was how I ended my defense. Demi started talking animatedly about her math teachers moments later and the whole Joe & I thing seemed to blow over in records time. I looked back over at Nick who looked upset - and was it hurt? Maybe his girlfriend didn't kiss him enough today, and the first kiss he got was when I walked in. I still didn't like watching them kiss. It well... Sickened me?

"So Miley, you coming to watch the football game tonight?" Mitchel asked.

"Joe's on the team," Demi added with a smirk just dancing on her lips. Emily laughed and high fived Demi. They do seem to be hitting it off well, which is good.

"Huh, well I might go. Only if Em does though," I looked to Em. We haven't spent much time together yet, which is awful because I LOVE HER. So I need to train with her, plus we need to catch up. Oh and all the preperations for soccer need to be made! Demi will have to tell us some of the good soccer clubs out here that Em and I could try out for. We need to be on a good team, and make sure they do a lot of showcases. Plus those are always fun. I really loved that surf cup in Florida last year....

"EARTH TO MILEY!?" I felt a hand on my thigh which made me jump and bring myself back into reality. High school cafeteria. Ew. It was Mitch who touched my leg, (thank god it was only him) and was looking at me smiling.

"Yes Mitchel Musso? How can I help?" He never likes me using his full name. Exactly why I use it from time to time.  
Oh Miles would you please stop with using my full name? He huffed. I laughed. You were dozing off, and we were losing you. That s what was happening. I giggled. Why am I so giddy today? Em must have the thought the same thing because she looked at me smirking and started giggling herself. Somehow, when one of us had laughing attacks, the other always did. Guess it s just the mystery of best friends huh. I wonder why Mitch doesn t do it too though?

You guys are such dorks, Mitchel said looking at us. Demi started laughing too. What s so funny? Mitchel looked dazzed and confused.

I love being a dork, Emily said while attempting to stop her laughing attack by grabbing a bottle of water and shoving the liquid down her throat. We probably all looked like idiots. Mitchel looking all confused at Demi, Emily and I laughing like buffoons. We must have serious mental issues.

What s so funny? Joe said as he sat down next to me smiling and putting a bottle of chocolate milk on the table. Oh how I love Nesquik. It is my guilty little pleasure.

The girls are laughing. For whatever reason, I am still uncertain. Mitchel said sounding all smart. He s the real dork, I thought mildly.

Ahh, I sighed feeling myself slowly compose and stop the laughing. Emily had red cheeks and was still forcing water down her throat. Demi was chewing on a cookie fiercely. Oh no I feel it coming

Hey guys what s up? Nick walks over with Selena. His arm wrapped securely around her waist, which as usual makes me turn away. Guess it came too fast, and suddenly I heard screaming coming from the petite figure standing in front of me.

Uh! You Bitch! The laughing attack had picked up and Em spit out her mouthful of water all over Selena. Demi looked amused and continued laughing. Joe stared at her in shock while Mitch just looked like he would burst out laughing too any moment. I, on the other hand, was smiling like an idiot. Oh great now I m going to have a smiling attack? Something is seriously wrong with me today!

What the hell is your problem?! Selena s outburst seemed to be causing a rather large scene at lunch. Emily was new here, so nobody seemed to know what was going on. Just noticing that Selena s entire torso and parts of her face were splashed with a shiny liquid.

"Uh, sorry?" Emily tried composing herself so she wouldn't seem like a bitch that Selena was accusing her of being - by continuing to laugh. She looked at me and Demi for support. I stood up like the person I am and jumped right into defending Em. If you are going to mess with my friends, you'll have to be messing with me too. Especially Em, since she's the rock to my foundation here in my not-so-perfect little world.

"Hey back off okay. Accidents happen," I said picking up a napkin from the table and attempting to wipe off her face.

"Your stupid little friend is going to get it! Messing with me is such a mistake. Good luck dealing with me new kid," Selena rambled on and on about her 'superiority' yet all I could do was stand there swinging my hips ever so slightly and yawn. Such a bore listening to the girls who are full of themselves try and show it. There IQ really isn't up for such a challenge. Sometimes I feel like I'm listening to 5 year old talking. Such a shame that all that beauty has to go to waste for uh, this.

"Alright I'm gonna stop you right there. You be messing with Em?" I stopped taking in her confused look. Maybe nobody has ever rebuked her before. Ooh I feel rebelious! I continued on with some animated hand gestures I had picked up from watching Amanda Bynes on some of her movies. "Then you're going to have to be messing with me too. And just a question, why should I be afraid of you? One, you look like a hooker daily. Two, I bet - no I know I could kick your ass with ease. Three, you're the one covered in saliva right now, so who do you think looks like the bigger fool after your little outburst?" I looked to Em who started laughing too and was joined in by Demi moments later. Mitchel and Joe started chuckling along with them. It's so good to see all my friends getting along, and I smirked as I looked back up at the angry cheerleader in front of me.

"You little--" And before she could bring her fist around to my fast I felt someone grab my shoulders back and take her hand. I looked over me to see Joe standing there holding me back. I started squirming wanting so badly to take my anger out on this girl who has been harassing my friend. But it might be wrong to take all my angers from not just this - but other places too - out on her. Plus she is sort of Nick's girlfriend, whether he actually loves her or not. Oh Nick. I completely forgot about him! But there he was holding the wet Selena back from attempting to swing at me. Nick wore the same look of annoyance that I did, but Joe seemed to calm him down just from the look in his eyes. Nick nodded at something and started leading Selena out of the cafeteria. Seconds later the bell rung announcing lunch to be over.

"Thanks Miles," Emily said standing up to hug me and then walk off to class with Demi. Mitchel high fived me and then headed off behind them to his class. Joe turned to me and started laughing. I smiled. Well at least he wasn't mad at me for what I did!  
"Come on let's not miss anymore class today." Joe smiled and took my hand once more. He must know that I love it.

"So what did your AP English teacher say?" I asked hoping that I didn't get him in trouble for what he did for me today.

"Oh she said that she was glad I came and talked to her, and she thought that it was very responsible of me," he replied grinning cheekly. It made me laugh.

"That's awesome! I'm glad it worked out well," I said while I stopped of at my locker. Since I still had my backpack from earlier, and I starting pulling out the books I would need for the rest of the day. After shutting my locker Joe and I continued to walk down the hallway to our classes - which luckily seemed to be in the same general direction. I looked like a girl who just discovered what a crush was. And it felt great.

* * *

**Okay i feel like I am sort of writing this for only a few... not many reviews... so I'm not sure I'm going to post another one until I have about 5 reviews... Please just review and tell me whether it's okay or not. If not then I won't continue writing it!**

**Please guys help me out okay?**

**Em**


	12. Chapter 12

I sat down on the grainy sand and pulled my knees up to my chest, just staring out into the blue water. It's all starting to blur, I'm going to cry. I pushed my head into my knees and let the tears fall, sobs escaping my mouth every once in a while.

A gentle hand fell onto my shoulder and massaged my back lightly. It was soothing, but some things can' t be changed with a matter of calmness. Sometimes the best thing to do is cry.

"Miles..." Joe's voice soft against the waves coming up to the shore and lightly brushing my feet only faint in the background.

"I just needed to get away for a while that's all, I have some things that are..." I stopped and kept my cries slightly quiet. I had cried too much already to weep loudly. Tears continued falling down my face without being wiped away.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened now?" Ever since that day in the car where the topic of my mom came up Joe hasn't seemed to stop forgetting about it. He keeps pressing on the topic occasionally when he feels it might be the right time. Regretfully, there is no right time to tell someone the true reason as to why one is hurting. Well, iIt s time to do something highly dangerous and potentially harmful. It's time to tell someone the truth.

I nodded looking to Joe with the tears continuessly streaming down my face. I felt my eyeliner and slight mascara running down cheeks along with the salt water. Joe pulled me closer momentarily and began to rub circles on my back. "My mom was diagnosed with a rare type of cancer 2 years ago," Joe didn't seem phased at all by the way I began which surprised me. "She's been in the hospital ever since. My dad works double over time to help pay..." I mumbled the last parts about my fathers' hard work. This was hard enough for me. I haven't told anybody about this - not even Mitch or Em! - but here I am telling Joe, a boy I met about a week ago. Yet, I feel like I can trust him already. He reminds me of one I loved and lost. My grandpappy. And that smile of Joe's... They could have been related.

"Oh Miles I am so sorry, come here," he engulfed me in another hug as I felt my eyes continue to swell as the last tears I could muster up were slowly falling down. Then the song that I wrote about my grandpap came to mind all over again. But when I wrote that, I had my momma right there with me. And every since that moment of death in my heart 2 years back, every time I sing the song I think of my mom included too.

_You used to call me your Angel  
Said I was sent straight down from Heaven  
And You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in any while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know_

"It's good to let it all out," I whispered to Joe as he kept holding me in his arms. I sniffed and looked up into those hazel eyes that reminded me so much of ones I love.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Joe whispered back silently chuckling. His eyes were shimmering against the minimal sunlight on us that seemed to be piercing through my skin like a needle. I watched as a tear slid down his cheek with the sad smile forming on his lips. This moment we were sharing together was emotional, but it felt so right. "Have you told anybody else about your mom? Or should I keep that between us too?" He whispered softly to me as I wiped away the tear on his face.

"Just you please." And I felt my heart sinking. I should probably tell Mitchel or Emily soon. But telling Joe did hurt me - not as much as I had anticipated - but it did still hurt. I'm not quite sure I can keep getting hurt like this on a daily basis. Especially since it's mostly about my mom everytime my heart sinks with pain.

"No problem, your secret's safe with me Miles," and he kissed my forehead lightly before shifting his legs slightly - which made me move too since I just so happened to be sitting on them. "I think we should be getting back, you probably need to pick up Noah and Brais from school right?" I nodded remembering my obligations I had almost forgotten about.

"Ya we should go now," I watched his slide his body out from under mine and then he helped me up. I smiled lightly and picked up my bag, as we headed towards his car.

I felt my hand flick and turn on the radio once Joe helped me into the car and turned the ignition on himself. I heard Yellowcard blasting through his speakers and immediately I felt my body swaying in my seat while my head bobbed to the music. It was hypnotizing and I knew every single world, which I couldn't help but sing along to.

_let me light up the sky  
light it up for you  
let me tell you why  
i would die for you  
let me light up the sky  
_

"You really like singing huh?" Joe turned to me and starting watching me continue to sing along to the radio.

My phone started ringing, "One sec," Joe nodded and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Miles, I'm picking up Noah and Braison from school okay? I'll see you at home!" Brandi's voice echoed through the phone.

"Oh alright cya then," and I hung up turning to Joe.

"That was Brandi saying she's picking up Brais and Noahie from school." I said and he nodded again. Now back to where we were before…

I smiled and nodded my head, "Oh yeah! But I mean... I'm not that good I guess. Sorry," I mumbled but despite that I kept humming the song under my breath.

"No Miles you're really good! I swear, please keep going?" Joe looked over at me and then back at the road with a sheepish grin on his face.

"You really think so?" I asked with just curiousity and a little hope in my voice. Sure, some people said I had a good voice, but not many. If Joe said so, then I just might believe it.

"Most definitely. You are amazing, do you write songs? I think Nick said you did..." He whispered that last part about Nick. Wait so Nick told people that I write songs? Uh oh. This might be embarrassing. I felt my face go hot as I turned to look out the window. What if he said I was bad?

"He said that?" I asked dumfounded and scared.

"Yeah. He said you were real good. You know he writes songs too? He even sent one to a record label, and they liked it. He just couldn't go in uh.." Joe's voice drifted away. WHAT?! Nick's song was _liked _by a record label, and _he_ turned them down? Why on earth would he do that? I'll have to ask later... Joe looked muffled so I decided it would be best to just ask Nick instead, seeing as Joe was uncomfortable by the topic.

"Ah I see. So what do you want to do now? No homework. It's a friday uh," I looked out the window to see how quickly it got dark. Weird. "And dark, so wanna watch a movie?" I laughed at my suggestion. Joe looked at me confused - probably wondering why I am laughing - but eventually smiled and nodded.

"Sure, want to stop and get a movie?" Joe asked.

"Ha! Yeah right, I saw your dvd collection the other day. It's intense Joseph. I bet you guys have every movie I've ever watched!" I said with much enthusiasm and tad of sarcasm. Ha.

"Well," There was his cocky grin. "Not trying to brag," which in other words means that he is trying to brag. I wore an amused expression and watched him word this. "But I do have a very impressive collection." I laughed as the car stopped and I stepped out heading towards his door.

"Cockiness isn't always an attractive trait ," I giggled as he opened to door to his house. Oh looky here.

"What are you doing here Cyrus?" Selena choked out while Nick turned up and smiled at me. I smiled back lightly and turned to Joe who looked annoyed.

"It's not your house Gomez, and I invited her thanks. We'll be off to my room bye." Joe took my arm and led me to the staircase. When we passed Selena, I pulled an Amanda Bynes and jumped my face at Selena's making her trip on the coffee table and fall back. I looked at Nick who was chuckling softly while nodding and smiling at me. I smirked back and followed Joe up to his room.

"Woah nice," His room was covered in posters of bands with the ocassional picture of something sports related. I laughed at the flat screen tv in his room currently watching Spongebob. I have nothing against the sponge personally, but I just find it weird that he'd be watching it.

"Joe.." I tried to contain my laughter as Joe turned to me confused and then followed my finger to the screen.

"What the..."

"HEY JOEY!" A little boy jumped up from under Joe's bed and it nearly gave me a heart attack. This boy had the same features as Joe. The slight curl to his hair, the beautiful hazel eyes which never ceased to amaze me.

"Frankie what are you doing here?" Joe looked confused. Oh so this is his little brother Frankie. I did see that they were family, the resemblance is obvious.

Frankie looked sad that Joe wasn't happy to see him. I frowned seeing him too. Gosh it's like these Jonas' emotions are highly contagious! "Aren't you happy to see me?" Frankie asked.

"Of course I am bro!" Joe walked over and picked up his brother putting him in a death grip.

"O..kay... Too..HAPPY!" Frankie tried to breath - or speak rather - through his brothers intense grip. I laughed and then Frankie noticed me just as Joe was setting him down.

"Woah you're beautiful." I blushed.

"Thanks, I'm Miley." I blushed again and stuck out my hand.

"I'm Frankie," he grinned - which was _so cute_ - and shook my hand. "Wanna play a game with me? I have halo 3!!!" I laughed. I remembered when Trace and Braison were obsessed with that game - and I don't doubt that they still are - but I myself did pick up on that game. It's seriously fun!

"Sure, I'd love to!" I giggled as Frankie took my hand and led me down to their living room where he then pulled out an xbox 360 and some of his wireless controllers. "I call black!" I yelled and then Joe groaned as he trudged down the stairs joining us.

"Black is always mine!" Joe said.

"That's why there are two black controllers _stupid,_" Frankie said looking at Joe like he actually was _stupid_!

"Hey what cha guys doing?" Nick came in carrying a diet coke and bag of chips. I slipped my hand into the bag and took a handful out.

"Thanks," I said while crunching down on some. He chuckled and nodded turning to Frankie who was currently logging into his profile for XBOX live.

"We're playing halo, duh," Frankie said looking annoyed again. I laughed at how funny this situation was. The younger brother hating on the older ones. Speaking of older ones, where's Kevin and their dad?

"Hey Frankie, where's Kevin?" I asked.

"He's with dad at the office finishing up some stuff I think. Should be home by dinner I guess," Frankie replied simply while handing me one of the two black controllers. He then threw the other one at Joe was luckily looking up and caught it. He laughed and took a seat next to me. Nick was still standing eating his chips.

"Want to play in a team of 4? That would be fun!" Frankie said taking a seat on the couch next to Joe.

Nick nodded and then sat down on the big chair next to my side of the couch while he grabbed a controller. "Let's do this," and those words started off our evening.

I am starting to love these Jonas' and I just met them. Hopefully they don't turn out like those people I loved before and well... You know what I'm talking about...

"You okay?" Joe questioned looking at me. I guess what I was thinking about on the inside was showing on the outside.

"Yeah I'm okay, just thinking about her," I said smiling slightly. Joe nodded and hugging me quickly making me smile. I squeezed his hand and then right before the game started, I let go. During our entire exchange, I felt a pair of hazel eyes watching the whole time.


	13. Chapter 13

I was jumping on his bed waiting for him to exit the shower. I got dizzy from the jumping and turned on radio hoping it might soothe me – or distract me.

_She wants to touch me ooh ooh  
She wants to love me ooh ooh  
She'll never leave me ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh  
Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe  
Don't trust a hoe, Don't trust me_

Woah oh! My head started bobbing hectactly. "Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Don't trust a hoe, Don't trust me!" Yelling and jumping on Nick Jonas' bed.

"Hey Miley…" A loud laughing voice spoke out. I flipped from surprise and ended up on the ground

"Uh, yup super bouncy!" I smiled lamely and slapped the bed.

_Shush girls, shut your lips  
Do the Hellen Keller, and Talk with your hips_

"Heh," Nick smiled at my attempts to explain the loony things I was doing moments ago.

"So what's up Miley?" Nick took off his towel leaving him in a pair of basketball shorts. Did I mention a front row view to his **wet** abs. I felt my hands shake – wanting to just reach out and touch them.

"Ooh I want to bake cookies on your stomach!" I whispered softly quoting that chick from SNL.

"Huh?" He turned to me, obviously since he missed what I had said. Good.

"Just wanted talk," I looked to him observing the way his muscles moved. Sure, I saw him in a bathing suit but he was under the water. Well, except for when he kissed me and oh—Miley, don't even go there!

"Okay," Nick sat on the bed next to me making it sink slightly. "'Bout what?" He asked.

"Um," I bet Nick will be mad at Joe for telling me about what happened, so I probably shouldn't just come out and say it right? Possibly I could sucker him up to it, and then he'd explain because he wouldn't possibly know what he was telling me – since it's a secret I would assume that it's hard for him to talk about. Also since he turned down a deal with some record because of... conflict?

"Miley?" Nick whispered swiping his hand across my line of sight as a method used to grab one's attention.

"Yes?"

"What would you like to talk about?" He chuckled asking me the question again.

"Oh… Will you play me a song? I heard you playing the other night, and it was really good. Can I hear it?" I asked smiling. Nick look caught up in my eyes as I smiled warmly. My mommy always told me that there was this thing about me that no matter whom or where or when, I could always make the people in the room brighter by just the vibes given off from my aura.

"Yeah I can do that…" Nick walked over to grab his guitar. To my great disappointment, he threw on a shirt while doing so. Still, his freshly put on cologne filled my nostrils causing them to flair in pure lust.

"Well, I wrote this one about 2 years ago actually," Two years ago. Memories will always haunt me from that day when I was just a 13-year-old girl who just found out her mother was going to die a slow, painful death. No 13 year old should have to go through what I did.

"Alright, I'd love to hear it," Nick smiled but it quickly turned into a look of agony. I reached out to hold his hand. "Is there something bothering you?" I whispered. Ache flashed across his eyes once again, and I saw that he was torn up about something. Did selena break up with him? Or did it have to do with the song he was about to sing?

"Well, Miley. This song I was singing, it's really personal and I haven't actually showed anybody this song before." I nodded showing I understood waiting for him to continue. "And well, I'm not sure I'm ready to sing it yet," Nick sighed looking away.

"That's okay, whenever you're ready," I slipped my hand away from his. Bad move. Nick looked at me with sad eyes – which made my heart sink with a pain of its own – and took my hand once more to be held in his.

"I want to sing it to you," Was all he said before leaning in. I felt my body go tense, but it made no sense since on the inside I was a giddy teenage girl with a heart beating so fast I figured Nick could hear it.

"Uh." Shoot I ruined the moment with my stupid prepositions of action goddamnit!

"Well, I'll sing it okay?" Nick straightened himself up before starting to hum softly. Then I heard the chords on the guitar being strummed sweetly and melodically in perfect sync with one another. The notes so fragile and smooth I felt my brain melting into the melody without even the words to follow along with.

_Got the news today  
Doctor said I had to stay  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_When I thought it'd all been done  
when I thought it'd all been said  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know (no, no)  
You don't even know_

_All this time goes by  
Still no reason why  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine_

_Waiting on a cure  
But none of them are sure  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
But you don't know what you got till it's gone  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know (no, no)  
You don't even know (no, no)  
You don't even know (no, no)_

_Yeah!_

_But you don't what you got till it's gone,  
And you don't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah  
And everytime you smile you laugh you glow  
You don't even know! No!  
(come on John!)_

_So I'll wait till kingdom come  
All the highs and lows are gone  
A little bit longer and I'll be fine  
I'll be... fine  
_

"Oh Nick it was beautiful!" I felt my eyes water as he sang those last notes almost silently really bringing out the quality and sound of his voice.

"Thanks," He whispered and turned away. I heard a sniffle. Nick's crying? It was an emotional song, and I did see him flinch every so often when he sang 'you don't know what you got till it's gone, And you don't know what it's like to feel so low,' which weakened my heart at his pained expressions. Oh poor Nick!

"No problem," I felt myself lean forward and turn him around to face me in the eyes. "Nick, what did you write the song about?" I whispered. Our conversations always seemed to be on big - emotional, strong - topics, but I always felt that we didn't need to talk. Whispering made it all the more private and special, signolizing that it's also only between us. I am one good girl at secrecy.

"I figured you'd ask that Miley," He turned me to. Hundreds of emotions flashed across his eyes. The ones lingering long enough for me to interpret were not pleasant. I think I felt sometihing breaking inside of me, even though I barely knew this boy. And I barely knew that there was anything left of me to break...

"This topic is really shaky for me," Nick continued on. I took his hand knowing that whenever he or Joe would take mine, it always made me calmer.

"And well, I honestly haven't told anybody about this other than my close family and my one best friend from New Jersey. Miles I was diagnosed with diabetes when I was 13, and I just haven't been the same since," Nick spoke the words, yet they just wouldn't completely register into my brain. I had an uncle who had diabetes, but the last I heard of it in a kid he died. Does that mean Nick is going to die young? These evil and terrible thoughts only made my mind explore deeper and deeper into the affliction.

"Miley?"

There I was. A 15 year old girl sitting on a bed of a boy - whom I have strong feelings for - and I feel like I'm 13 again. Agony stretching wide lengths throughout my body and making me shake. I was scared for my mom. I was scared for me. I was scared for _Nick. "_Are you going to be alright?" I choked out the words I had practically asked my mother every day for a year until I finally figured out that she would never be the same again. Even if she was still alive, she wasn't there anymore to be the one keeping our family together, a whole and stong again.

Nick looked relieved by my reaction which confused me. "Yes I'll be fine. I just have to monitor my blood pressure, and use insulin for the rest of my life. Or at least until its fully under contol I suppose. But yeah," He looked down again. I felt my arms wrap around his torso and immediately be squeezed tightly in return. Nick needed that hug just as bad I did right there, I could feel it.

"But you can still live normally yes? And finally send off all those hit songs of yours?" I nudged him hoping he would get into the subject that I was almost positive was related to the confession he just made.

"Oh uh, well I actually haven't sent a song in since the day I got diabetes," Nick said talking calmly. I wonder how he stays so easy on this topic. If I were him I swear I'd be balling by now.

"Why not? You're so good... Nothing's stopping you," I whispered the last part. Maybe there was something else he was hiding from me?

"Ah. There's where you're wrong Miley. My dad, well he's you know... Stereotypical? I guess you could put it that way. He likes to go with the flow, and if you're out of sync, he gets irrated. For instance, I skipped a football practice one time to go get this new guitar," Nick pointed to the corner showing a blue electric fender with silver and black stripes all along the bridge and neck of the instrument. "It was this special deal, and I knew that it was the only time I could get that baby right there.." Nick sounded so in love with it I almost laughed as his voice deepened showing the passion and feeling it gave him - even just talking about it. "Well anyway, Dad got pissed and said I wasn't allowed to 'ruin my dream' over some silly guitar." Nick looked back at his guitar and took a silent deep breath. I kept my eyes locked closely on him the whole time trying to unravel every move he made. "And when I got diabetes he said it was because I wasn't at football enough, and I spent to much time in my room with the guitar and some chips..."

"That's a piece of bullshit!" I yelled unable to contain myself. If my father ever did such a thing to me, I'd slap him silly!

"Yeah... Mom told me that it was heriditary! He's probably the side of the family who gave it to me..." Nick's voice kept trailing off. "I feel like I'm being torn in two separate directions. What people want for me and what I want for myself - except what _I _doesn't seem to be as important as what _they_ want."

"Why does it matter what they want? You're the one who has to live with it - for possibly the rest of your life - so why should anyone else's opinion matter?"

"Well that's a fairly simplisctic way to look at it," He grunted back at my annoyed rebuttal. I suppose I should step it down a notch seeing where this conversation seems to be taking us already.

"Hey," I spoke out looking at the side of his face seeing as he wouldn't fully turn to look at me. "I think you should persue what you love, and don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not good enough. Or that you don't deserve what you want. Because Nicholas, I swear if you keep at it, I know you'll succeed. I mean with the talent you have ther--" I got cut off once more by the lips of this - what seemed to be _hormonal -_ teenage boy, I didn't realize what was happening.

He pulled away suddenly. "Miley I'm sorry, I just honestly can't help it! There's every single voice inside of me telling me to go after you but I just... I don't know I can't!" That makes no sense!

"Why because your dad won't like me?" I was kidding, but my annoyance got the better of me.

"Mhm.." Nick mumbled and started off into a conversation by himself.

I scoffed with anger building. How could we become so close in so little time, then minutes later we are fighting? "Call me when you figure out what you want Nicholas," I took my jacket and headed for the door only to hear my name being yelled from his room. I ran into Joe on the way down the stairs. He smiled at me and gave me a hug, which I needed very much so, except didn't realize it until Joe actually hugged me.

"So tomorrow after school," Joe started making me laugh. Love. This. Boy. "May I take you out ice skating?" I giggled and nodded.

"It's a date. Well I gotta go okay? Cya at school," I kissed his cheek and headed for the stairs then exiting out the front door. I took one last glance at Nick's bedroom as I entered my room of my house. He was pacing around the room staring at his hands and then shaking them angrily.

My synopsis from our entire meeting was that I make Nick Jonas nervous and shaky. He would fidget and move around a lot. Not always for a good reason, but also that he made me feel the same way. Except for when I felt his heart breaking, mine would do the same. _Oh mom_, I think we have a problem.

* * *

**Hey guys this is really important okay? So... I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write this as more of a third person, so i would write about how every one feels and thinks. That might be more interesting? Since I am currently only writing from Miley's POV, this would be a drastic change, but I am quite willing to do it. Just review please and tell me what you think. I'll be writing maybe a chapter in the future as a sample. But for this chapter and probably the next, I will have it still in Miley's POV (since I already wrote them in her POV). Thanks and Please please _please _tell me what you think.**

**Em. Reviews are essential guys!(&girls?haha)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning Miles!" Joe yelled as I stepped out of my house in the morning. Thankfully my dad was home, and he was taking care of everything. I expect it to only be hectic in another week or so. Cool, that means I can have more of a life and focus on my studies – or my real focus, soccer.

"Hey Joe!" I smiled walking towards him.

"Want a ride to school?" He asked just as Nick was coming out of the house. His face was tense and I could tell he was still shaky from our conversation last night. Being me, I walked over and hugged him.

"Nick," He sniffed in my hair scent – strawberry – and I continued whispering into his ear. I needed to comfort him. "I'm here for you okay? You can come to me for anything," I pulled away and accepted Joe's offer for a ride to school.

Once we got there I saw Selena walking over to the car. Maybe it's a routine of hers or something, and Joe rolled his eyes. I guess it was.

"Morning Joe," Selena spat out and started looking at Nick. I took this as my cue to stick my head up through the front seat.

"Hey there girl!" I yelled and she screamed. Joe laughed and high fived me. Nick smiled slightly and turned to me. Progress! "Now, if you'd excuse us we need to get elsewhere from your face thanks," I turned around grabbing for my backpack while climbing out of the backseat.

To my great disappointment, Selena was still there. "Why were you in their car?" I watched Nick get out as Selena spoke out again. She walked over and grabbed Nick's arm. He shook her off. Which only made her angrier – and make me smile.

"What the hell nick? I'm your girlfriend!" She reached to take his arm around and he took a step back.

"Selena stop please," He said.

"Stop what! You're my boyfriend!" She was pissed and took a step towards him. Again, my cue to cut in.

"Well, if you were a _good_ girlfriend you would have noticed that he wasn't in the mood for you touching him. Possibly having a bad day? But then you never notice anything that doesn't have to do with your hair, face, weight, makeup – nothing beyond superficial."

"Bitch don't talk to me like that Cyrus! I'll hurt your where it hurts most!" I laughed. I've used that line before, but normally it's on a guy.

"Oh so you grew balls over night on me Selena? That's intriguing I wonder how Nick is going to react to his hermanfrodite of a girlfriend. And seeing as you made him mad today, I don't think your odds of keeping him are in your favor. Now, if you'd excuse us we have places to be, and better faces to see!" I started walking away feeling both Joe and Nick on my heels. To my pleasure, they were both snickering and probably glancing back at the Selena who was once again furious; thanks to me.

"Hey Miles!" Demi came up to me carrying her books for first period. "What's up?" I smiled and looked back to Joe and Nick. They were still laughing. I turned back to Demi. The term 'what's up' is kind of a blank question. The real only answer is 'nothing' but what if something is wrong? Well that's not the question asked, so you wouldn't be able to answer that way.

"Nothing," I gave the correct answer and slid off to the side and starting on my combination to my locker.

"Nothing? Oh Miles that out there was something! You totally destroyed Selena out there, I nearly crapped my pants!" Joe stated. He's so straightforward it's absolutely hilarious!

"She did? Ooh tell me what happened!" Demi and Joe started towards Joe's locker as he told her what happened.

"Hey Miley?" I turned around to see the semi-smiling Nick Jonas.

"Yeah," I smiled back and took a step towards him.

"Thanks for everything," I'm not quite sure what he's thanking me for though. Was it for practically telling his girlfriend that he doesn't want to date her anymore? Nah, it's probably for standing up for him.

"No problem," I kissed his cheek and shut my locker seeing as I had already retrieved my books for the morning classes. Nick touched his cheek and looked around the hall. It was relatively empty other than a few freshman; but then again I am fairly new here. Normally him looking around means he didn't want anyone to see it. I guess that's fair enough…

"Well, see Ya at lunch Nicholas," I took off for my first period without looking back. But I felt that same pair of brown eyes on me as I rushed to AP History with Ms. Conway.

***

"Ugh I am sooo hungry!" Mitchel had been saying that for the past 10 minutes of lunch. Literally! He won't shut the hell up! I hit him on the shoulder, but that only resulted on him yelling 'ow' for 5 minutes straight.

"Fine!" I gasped standing up. I was finally tired of all this moaning and groaning coming from Mitch. Yeah sure, maybe if I wasn't already in a pissy mood from this morning maybe I wouldn't care so much. But seeing as what happened this morning, still happened, I wasn't in anything close to a good mood. That was until I realized this day could get worse I was tripped by someone's stiletto heel sticking out from a nearby lunch table. I sucked in air hoping that I wouldn't fall on my face. But in some ways hoping I didn't fall on any food, or anybody.

"Thank you gravity," I heard a boy whisper as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, catching me. This only reminded me of that song Demi wrote. And this boy was willing to catch me…

"Thanks for uh, catching me," I finally turned around to see who had caught me to only be greeted with those soft chocolate brown eyes. I choked on air and watched as he stood up so he could help me regain my balance.

"No problem Miles," He said. Then he turned to someone at his table glaring – I wasn't quite sure who since I was so focused on those dreamy brown eyes – then turn back to me with annoyance clear in his voice. "Sorry about her, she's just jealous that I like you more!" Nick exclaimed. Ah, so Selena had tripped me. Seriously, what is her problem?

I felt a shove on my shoulder and stumbled back slightly still caught off guard from my slip and placement in Nick's arms. "Could you please find your own boyfriend? Because Nick is mine, thanks," Selena appeared wearing a bitchy look.

"That'd be no fun," I began while I attempted to steady myself. I felt my legs get looser as the blood began to flow again. "Plus your life would be a meaningless black hole without me there to enlighten you whenever you get too hormonal here on Nicholas," I punched Nick lightly and turned to see Joe looking at me with deep concern in his eyes. I smiled and winked at him causing his body to tense but smile back at me in return. He's so cute…

I felt my mind spinning and then mass waves of words came over me. I felt a song coming, and I knew it'd be a good one. Random right? "Well, if you'd excuse me I should be heading back to Mitch now. This was so much fun we should do this again huh?" I laughed and walked away leaving Selena looking like an idiot and Nick just standing there looking at the spot I stood moments ago. They clearly were made for each other. _Ow,_ the thought hurt me in the weirdest way. Deep within my chest I felt someone erupting. I sighed as I headed for the lunch line in hopes that there would be something that Mitchel would eat.

***

"So you ready for tonight then Miley?" Joe walked through my living room while carrying a pint of ice cream and bringing it over to me.

"Yeah sure, just lemme finish this!" I said happily and started gulping down the ice cream by the mouthful. I needed this after the day I had. Especially seeing as when I got home, Denise was there – Joe's mother – which only made me feel all the more alone than I did today. Sure, I have friends at school, but they can't compare to my mother. I may want friends, but I don't _need _them. Not like I need my mom. And as of the last years of my life, she hasn't been able to even get up and hug me. Not that that's all I wanted from her. Too bad she slips into a coma every couple of weeks and then I can't even talk to her and get a response. Sure, I am being pretty harsh and straight with how it is when it goes to my mother, but I am so broken on the inside it's as if nothing else matters. My body is made of jell-o and I'm just waiting for the surface to break and release all the mush built up inside of me. My only escape is music, or soccer. Except those things don't always help. Sometimes they seem like they are only a distraction. Something to keep me occupied, you know? Joe did help, but I still felt guilty every time I looked at Mitch. I haven't told him or Emily yet, but Joe knows everything. Well, he knows about my mom. The rest… that's another story for another time.

"Alright I'm uh, done," I gulped down the last bite and looked to Joe wondering why he wasn't responding. He just stared at me for moments that seemed like forever before taking a seat next to me on the couch and putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey tell me what's wrong," His soft melodic voice rang through my hears.

"I just don't feel all that good. Today at school… it was just had for me, that is all." I stopped knowing the tears were coming, and knowing I didn't want to let them out. Matter aside this wasn't the place for this either. Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a very tired looking and upset Nicholas. Joe still had me in his arms for what seemed like a hug, and Nick just looked at us.

"Hey," Joe said without turning around. Maybe it was some brother telepathy telling him that Nick was in the room.

"Joe," Nick spoke out. I held my breath and dived my neck into the collarbone of Joe letting out a small gasp as I did so. I knew the tears would be coming, but I also knew that I really didn't want them too, and that I would try my hardest to make them go away. "Is she alright? What happened?" Nick's worried voice echoed throughout the room. My eyes releasing its contents onto Joe's soft black v-neck shirt. Thank God it's black instead of another color.

"She's just had a rough day," Joe stated as he began stroking my back. I heard someone's knuckles crack. Uh oh, was Trace home? I jumped up from my position in Joe's arms to only see a very angry Nick Jonas. Why is he so mad? He couldn't possibly have had a worse day than me.

"Miley," Nick came rushing over to the couch and kneeled on the ground taking my hand. I felt Joe tense up beside me. What is wrong with these boys?!

"Nick," I whispered.

"Nick," Joe repeated and placed a hand on my shoulder. "She is really stressed out and tired. Just let her sleep," Joe got up from my couch (or I felt it shake) and my eyes were still caught up in Nick's. I never noticed how easily I could get hooked onto him. Or get lost in his eyes...

"Yeah that's uh, a good idea." Nick stood up slowly and scratched the back of his neck making his soft curls ontop of his head bounce up and down. All I wanted to do was to reach out and touch them. Run my fingers through those curly brown locks. "Come on, go to sleep now Miles," I looked up to see Nick stroking my cheek lightly. I smiled contently and laid down on my couch feeling just exactly how tired I was at that moment. I realized that those were the last words I heard before I drooped my eyes closed and got sent off into a dreamland that couldn't possibly compare to whatever could happen to me in this life.

* * *

**Hey! Alright. That is the most recent one that I have posted in Miley's POV. The next chapter is written in 3rd person (so you guys will know more about what the other characters are thinking and feeling) and if I get positive feedback then I will continue to write it that way. If not, then I'll go back to writing just from Miley's point of view.**

**Thanks again, and please review. They help me, even if you don't think so ;) Plus, they're a GREAT way of making me smile and wanna write morreeee :]**

**Em**


	15. Chapter 15

"So you're telling me that they both like you?!" Mitchel yelled through his phone. Miley was coming to him for advice on the current Nick and Joe situation.

"I'm not sure! They both flirt all the time. Nick kissed me. Joe asked me out on a date! Joe holds my hand! Whenever Nick hugs me he lingers on and on," Miley continued to ramble on about useless information that was probably irrelavant to the situation and how it could possibly help with the solution to my _problem._

"Woah woah woah, let's back it up. Nick kissed you? When was this? He's still with Selena you know." Just because Miley knew that Nick was with Selena (and she had accepted it) doesn't mean that it didn't still hurt to hear someone say the words. Miley felt an ache in her chest that she had been able to ignore the consistent feeling for so long, but this time it wasn't working.

"Yeah.." Miley spoke feeling the mood lighten slightly. She knew this would come out, but was glad it was coming out to Mitchel instead of someone else. "It was that day I was over swimming at the Jonas' house. Nick caught me alone when we were in the pool, and it well... Just happened! I know he's with Selena Mitch, I know!" The topic frustrated Miley, yet she had no idea why. Joe was single, (and very interested in her) so why should she be worrying that another guy who likes her has a girlfriend? She wanted to just think that Joe was the one she should be with. But the thought that her being with one and not the other would most likely cause tension in their household. Denise was such a smart and loving women (who has to deal with 4 men in her house daily) that putting this situation upon her would be malicious.

"Wow Miles..." Was all Mitchel could muster up at the moment. Who knew that Miley could cause so much to happen in so little time? Sure, Mitchel knew there was always something up with her. Ever since the last day of camp Miley has been different. Nobody seems to know why though, and it honestly has made Miley seem like a different person.

"I know! I'm such a screwup!" Miley screamed as her voice began to crack. The tears were coming and Miley knew once more that this day wasn't going to be a very good one.

"Miley calm down. You're not a screw up. You're just going through a rough time. Get ready for school and I'll be over there in 20 minutes to pick you up. Alright?"

"Okay," The last word spoken by Miley before she hung up and started rummaging through her closet for something suitable to wear. Today was going to be a day where she would not pick a fight unless she had to. Today was going to be a day she laid back and focused on her studies, not worrying about boys or friends. Today was going to be all for her mom, and showing her mom (and herself) that she wasn't a screw up since her mother got hospitalized. She is still the same Smiley Miley (maybe with a different smile though) that fought for anything she believed in, and stood up for anything she cared for. Today, was going to be a good day.

....

Miley walked silently through the hallway after saying goodbye to Mitchel at her locker and heading off to her first period class. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. All she was concerned about was getting to class on time, taking her seat, and getting ready for the 45 minutes of work that lay ahead.

"Hey Miles," Emily said while coming up from the side of the hallway and walking next to Miley. Emily was holding up her books in the way that showed she was still nervous, which made Miley smile. So she wasn't alone in this cautious journey called high school.

"Hey Em, how's it going?" The taller brunette spoke out.

"Eh, it's alright I suppose. Rough algerbra homework last night though, took me ages!" Emily replied. Relaxing at Miley's light mood, Emily loosened up from her tense nervous posture that her body held before.

"I know, but luckily we had time to do it in class," Miley spoke out. Yes, luckily or else she would not have been able to hang out with Joe (or Nick) after-school yesterday.

"Ugh lucky! Our class got behind on the lesson since _Joe _and Lucas were goofing off in class. Who knew they had so many stupid songs to sing that made fun of 'algerbraic expressions' ! I mean honestly, it was amazing!" Emily laughed her booming, yet charming, laugh and soon enough Miley joined in. These two girls truly knew the meaning of friendship, and it came natural between them. They didn't have expectations for one another (except on the soccer field), they knew eachother practically inside out (except for Miley's mother), and they always had words of wisdom to say to the other when something was going terribly wrong in their young lives.

"Haha, maybe Joe and Luke can show me some time." Miley said as she turned into her AP history class.

"Yeah," Emily positioned herself against the doorway to reply while Miley stood in the classroom just watching her best friend talk. "You should. Well I'll see you later then Miles," and with a hug to Miley, Emily was out of sight in the busy hallway. Miley sighed knowing that this was one of her classes where she didn't know anybody, and that the teacher was a complete imbocile when it came to realizing some of the things the guys would do in the class. Who wants to give themselves a boner in class anyways? It's not like it will do anything!

"Miley?" A male voice from behind Miley's seat spoke up.

"Yes?" Miley turned to only become face-to-face with Liam. "Liam!?" Miley exclaimed clearly surprised. "What are you doing here?" This was the boy who Miley met at her first party in the new town. He charmed her from the beginning. Something about him was just so mature and intelligent. Miley admired that about him.

"I didn't know you were in this class! I just got switched yesterday to first period," Liam held out his schedule for Miley to see. Miley gasped seeing how many of the classes they had together. This made Miley smile knowing that she would have someone smart and helpful in a majority of her classes. The only things they didn't have together were Lunch, Gym, and Music.

"This is so awesome! We have everything but.. 3rd period, Lunch, and 5th period together. Do you not do Music or is it another period? Ooh and how'd you get into geometry? Do you like ? I'm so excited! Why did you get your schedule changed?" Liam laughed at Miley's never ending questions and tried remembering the order or her rambling.

"Hmm, let's see," He believed the first question was how he got into geometry so he began with that. Then again Miley probably didn't remember the order of her questions herself! "I got into it since I took advanced courses last year. I have music 3rd period. I don't like Ms. Velez, she's way too strict and obnoxious. And I got my schedule changed because there was a teacher who I got assigned to that I had last year, which in result - seeing as it was a mistake - rearranged my entire schedule!" He took in a deep breath of air realizing that it was a mouthful he just spoke out. He was beginning to see that Miley could literally speak forever and not get tired or worn out.

"That sucks.. But atleast you have a bunch of classes with me!" Miley said but then immediately regretted it. She never quite asked him if they really were friends. For all she knew, he didn't like her at all. He was just being nice at the party for the sake that Miley was Mitchel's friend. "Oh I mean.. Well, that might not be good for you if you uh-"

"No I like having classes with you," Liam said realizing that Miley was worried about the topic she inferred on.

"Oh. Cool then I guess this is a win-win situation!" Miley tried to laugh it off and just as she was ending it nervously the bell rang. Saved by the bell.

"Alright class let's get to it!" Ms. Conway's voice rang at a higher pitch throughout the room.

1st period went by slowly from Miley's point of view. Liam thought so too, but he was reading a book to pass the time, whereas Miley was still lost in her thoughts of Nick and Joe. After weighing all the pros and cons, Miley still didn't think that getting involved with either of them seemed like a good idea. Even though she felt very strongly for them. But the feelings for them could just be in a brotherly way, she thought.

"Miley? Miles?" The shake of her shoulder brought her out of the trance she was in. Okay so first period is over.

"Hey Liam," She whispered.

"Miley the bell rang," Liam stated laughing slightly. Miley smiled knowingly because she was embarassed.

"Right," Liam helped her gather her belongings and then they headed off to the next period class together.

"Oh my gosh, and then she blew up at him!" Random girls were talking in the hallway about some messy breakup, Miley assumed, and caught her attention. Liam seemed to not notice as he kept walking forward with Miley next to him observing the girls by their lockers gossiping.

"He looks so hot when's mad!"

"I think that she slapped him after he did it!"

"She's such a bitch!"

"I heard that she broke up with him."

"That's a lie. She probably made that up."

"Miley!" A familiar voice to Miley yelled her name. Then Demi appeared looking exhausted.

"Hey Demi, how's it going?" Miley responded in a soft monotone.

"Uh, it's fine I suppose. You missed it! Nick broke up with Selena," That registered in Miley's brain as the reason why all the girls in the school were flipping out and making sure they looked presentable. Do they seriously believe they have a chance with him, Miley thought about it and laughed coming to the conclusion that they probably didn't.

"Oh did I? Damn I wanted to see that!" Miley faked enthusiam. Liam looked at Demi interacting with Miley and smiled turning back to his book. He's so calm, it just amazed Miley. Just then Joe comes up.

"Hey Miley did you see it? It was freaking hilarious!" Joe exclaimed while patting Liam on the shoulder acknowledging his presence. Liam nodded in return while then yet again, looking back to his book. "Nick went pyscho on her! He was so pissed. I've never seen him that pissed before," Joe said.

"I know, it was weird. I always thought of him as reserved, even if all the girls drooled over that captain of the football team," Demi said giggling slightly. She always thought Nick was attractive, but she never really knew much more about him. Sure, she was practically best friends with Joe, but Nick wasn't really around when they would hang out. He was normally with Selena (and from what she heard he wasn't enjoying those times with Selena) doing stuff, or working out alone. Otherwise, Demi didn't really know what Nick did in his time. Possibly his homework, seeing as he had pretty damn good grades for a jock (which did surprise most).

"Yeah me too," Liam said joining the conversation. "But I bet it was all getting to him, and he couldn't take it anymore. Plus, Selena's a real pain in the ass. I'd hate to have to deal with that everyday." Joe laughed at Liam's entrance topics in the conversation while Miley looked around the hallway. Demi watched Miley's eyes light up to a sparkle the moment Miley looked at Nick.

"Miley..." Demi whispered tapping Miley's shoulder. Miley didn't respond. "Miley..." Demi tried again but instead, this time she shoved Miley's shoulder.

"Ow!" Miley yelped and dropped her focus from Nick turning to Demi. "Yes?"

"What's going on between you and Nick?" Yes Demi noticed. You'd have to be dim not to. From the way Nick was at lunch when he saw Miley and Joe holding hands, and from those times they would chat in the hallway, it was obvious something was going on between them. Surely Demi wasn't the only one who noticed, she thought.

"Huh? We're friends, uh... Why?" Miley stuttered slightly which was all the confirmation Demi needed.

Demi smirked and began talking, while a plan was devolping in her mind. "I think you need to come to my house after school Miley, and we need to have a little talk."

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Miley said, clearly not noticing the look in Demi's eyes.

"Hey Miley," Liam broke through Miley and Demi's (what seemed to be) private conversation. "We gotta get to class." Miley nodded and hugged Demi while following after Liam. Joe had seemed to fade from the picture while Liam swooped in and helped her into the new classroom. Miley knew her second period teacher quite well. It was Geometry. Yes, Miley was good at Math. She was even asked to tutor a few students, but had politely declained making excuses about being busy with sports. Even though soccer tryouts aren't for about another month. At this school (since it was private) they have certain sports at scheduled times by season. Soccer was lucky enough to have it start in the spring. It was still the 'winter' here in California, so they don't start until later on in the year. But there is a Track team that Miley has joined at the school. Running helps you be in shape for soccer season, and it also helps you interact with more people from the school. Plus, Demi told her that most of the girls who were on the soccer team last year were on the Track team during the fall/winter.

"I hate polynomials," Miley groaned as Ms. Velez began writing down there homework that they'd be having for tonight. _Stupid polynomials, who needs them anyways? And how the frick are they related to geometry?_ Miley thought.

"This is going to be a long day then Miles," Liam chuckled and turned to the board with a smile on his face. Miley smiled back knowing and admiring that Liam was a great guy to be around. Hopefully today won't be too bad.

Unless...

"Well hello Mr. Jonas, interupting my class I see?" Nick walked through the door with his books under his arm. Ms. Velez watched him as he handed her a note. "Oh so you are in my class now? Yes, well you have a very... _charming_, brother." Miley giggled at the memory appearing in her head from the story Emily had told her earlier about Joe. Nick remembered the giggle and turned to Miley. His eyes filled with millions of emotions that couldn't be described. There was only one thought going through his mind as Miley smiled at him stopping her giggling.

_Miley..._Yes, Nick thought as he took his new seat that just so happened to be in front of Miley. He turned around to smile and wink at her.

Miley felt her heart aching again and shifted in her seat, which let her nose catch the scent of Nicholas' cologne. Miley breathed in the mesmorizing smell and as it filled her lungs she knew this day just got a whole lot better.

**In case you wanna stalk me guys:: my twitter is - drpepperluvgurl  
And i post updates for when im gonna update on my stories :):) stalk me?  
Oh and can you guys please review? I'll post the next one sooner. I already have written the next 3 chapters, i just don't wanna post them until i get some more reviews. Please? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Ugh that had to have been the most tiring day from school ever!" Miley exclaimed while throwing her backpack onto the coffee table in her living room. Mitchel walked into the house behind her while carrying his own backpack.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Mitchel said. Since today was the day that Nick and Selena finally broke up, Mitchel had to deal with all that crap going around about one of his close friends. And a lot of the kids in school were making sound like a jackass for dumping Selena. Mitchel was one of those guys that agreed with Nick, and hell he would have dumped her in a heartbeat, no questions asked, and no second thought about it.

Miley sighed and plopped down on the couch while resting her head back. There was a serious migrane devolping and the only thing she felt she could do was sit back, relax, and massage her temples til the swelling (which was now obvious from the shooting pain) went down. "Mitch..." Miley mumbled out. Mitchel knew that Miley has had headache issues. She was born with small sinuses, which in result led her to get headaches quite often. Normally from certain allergies being triggered. So Mitchel slouched and walked into her kitchen searching for the tylenol and a water bottle. Once he found it his eyes ran across something.

"I didn't know her dad drank..." He whispered into the empty air. Mitchel was under the assumption that Miley's mother was always away on business, as was her father. But he was never told that her father drank alcohol. And to the best of his knowledge, neither did Brandi or Trace (besides the occasional glass of wine or beer on special occasions). This image of beer packages in the fridge startled him, but for all he knew, Miley wasn't aware of the beer either. Plus, now is definitely not a time for him to be pressing something like this while she has one of her headaches.

"Here ya go," Mitchel handed Miley the pills and water bottle after entering the living room once more.

Miley smiled weakly and took the water quickly. "Thank you," She whispered before throwing the pills into her mouth and gulping down the whole bottle.

"So what do you want to do? Homework? Or relax for a while." Mitchel was never good at making plans. It always was Miley that had a knack for starting fun things they could do.

"Let's just sit by the pool, okay? Will Joe mind? I really need the water... Or let's go to the beach. Please?" Miley begged feeling the medicine begin to work. She wanted to sit down and just forget everything. The 'Smiley Miley' attempt for the day had worked, but who knew it would be so much work for the girl who made it in the first place. Miley felt like bursting into tears (and with the condition she was in, it could happen at any moment) and just curling up into a ball, then hide from the world. Yes, Miley had wild dreams of going to Stanford, playing soccer, and then being a superstar singer/dancer/actress! But in reality, Miley just didn't know whether it could happen. When everything's made to be broken, you just want people to know who you are. But Miley... She doesn't even know who she is half the time anymore. And she needs her mother to just take her home, away from here, and away from it all.

"Yeah let's go," Mitchel stood up. "I'm going to go ask Joe, unless you rather go to the beach?" Mitchel actually would have preferred the beach at this particular moment in time, but it was ultimately Miley's decision, so he decided against voicing his opinion.

"Just the beach," Mitchel secretly sighed and grabbed his backpack knowing what she would say next. "Get dressed and come pick me up in 10?"

"Course Miles," He stood up and walked over to Miley. Leaned down and kissed her on the forehead (which was quite hot) and walked back toward her door.

All Miley could see was Mitchel's retreating figure. This was her cue to go get on a bathing suit of some sort in case she got wet (not that she minded getting her regular clothes wet, but her father might) so that she could have something to wear on the way back... Miley walked up the stairs and started humming a song that she knew was one her mother sang to her all the time. It didn't help that the lyrics went along perfectly with the way Miley was feeling.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in._

"Why does God not want my heart to prosper? And live to its fullest!" By taking away her mom... The anchor to her ship, and the one who always taught her to go after what she dreamed of. But with her gone, it's almost like she didn't know what she truly wanted anymore. Everything just goes blank when she tries to think of something that she wants in this world.

....

"Miles are you sure?" Mitchel scrambled to his feet knowing that what he was about to do was wrong. Screw his sister, he needed to help Miley right now. Miley was always there for him, and now when she needs a friend, he can't even be there? He knew that this was too much for him, and he should stop thinking, just do.

"Mitchel, please go. I know you want to stay, but I know your sis needs you. Go be the big brother. Come on, be a Trace?" Miley smiled up at him in a brotherly way, like she would look at Trace, and then Mitchel ran back up to Miley who was currently sitting with her legs spread out and her arms back propping up her torso.

"Love you," Miley kissed his cheek and sighed as she watched his retreating figure. "Why does everyone leave? Is something wrong with me?" She whispered into the open air.

"No nothing is wrong with you," A male voice spoke out scaring Miley. It wasn't Mitchel, but she knew that the voice was very familiar.

Miley turned to see a tall figure coming towards her. The thoughts of not actually knowing him came across her mind, and frightened her immensly. But as the male got closer, she started to see who it was. So maybe God had a plan for her after all.

"Nick..." Miley whispered as Nick sat down next to her on the sand.

"Hey you, how's it going?"

"Nothing."

"You awful liar."

Miley giggled at this backwards conversation that had started with the simple 'how's it going' question. "Alright. But the real question should be, how are you? With Selena of course." Knowing Miley, the topic was still shaky. But Miley also considered herself Nick's friend, and that ment that she would try to be there for him as a friend even if her body didn't quite like it that much. Well, her body liked it in the sense it always made her go numb or tingly when he touched her, but hated 'friends' in the sense that Selena would be all over him - which annoyed her beyond belief. And the true reason Miley wasn't completely sure why.

"That old news? Ah Miles she's history, and I'm glad she's gone. I'm done with the superficial." Nick chuckled and looked to Miley. Her eyes haven't sparkled the way that they did that first night he kissed her, since then. And this worried Nick. He wasn't sure if it was because he had kissed her that her eyes wouldn't light up the same way, or if it was because he hasn't kissed her since. All Nick knew, was that he really wanted to kiss her again. There was something that went off inside of his body that night which made him want her. Like really _want_ her. There was an undeniable attraction that he had for her. And it wasn't anything like the lust he had towards his forther girlfriend, Selena. That relationship now seemed like a fling in Nick's mind, and it was just an experience that he learned from. Nothing more than that.

"That's good, I'm happy for you. Finally taking charge." Miley smiled sadly and turned away to gaze out into the ocean. The waves always calmed her down. It was her own substitute for the Tennessee rain storms. After those storms, Miley was in heaven. The fresh scent of rain on the grass fields, and the horses always wanting to run out and play. Miley always played with the horses, and she _especially _did so after rain storms. It was all so natural to her, so easy. Anything that Miley loved to do was easy for her, she was just born that way. Most would kill for that kind of talent, but others just ignored it completely.

"Hey," Nick lightly rested his hand on the small of her back. "You alright? What's wrong..." He didn't want to seem too annoying by asking all these questions, but there was so much he wanted, _needed,_ to know! Miley was a puzzle to solve! And damn, Nick sure hoped he'd be given to pieces.

"Nick I really just can't talk about it..." Miley already told Joe about why she was so bipolar all the time, but she didn't know whether she could take telling another person. It seemed so easy telling Joe because he related to her in the sense that someone he loved dearly died, (not that her mother was dead, _yet)_ so he knew kinda how she was feeling. And he sort of understood how hard it was for her. Because honestly, nobody really truly knows how it feels to have a parent taken from you and how terrorizing it feels, unless it actually happened to you.

She felt her eyes tear up and by impulse her head shot down in between her knees, which were now pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them.

"Shh.." Nick comforted her and rubbed her back. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't that dim not to notice that she was hurting. "Come here," Nick whispered. Miley scooted closer to him and he then wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller body. He felt just how tense she was, and then the mosture staining his shirt became noticeable. He didn't care that if she was wearing makeup (which he knew she rarely did) it would leave marks all over his shirt. "Oh Miles..." He continued to rub circles on her back while her sobs continued too. It hurt him deep inside to know she was in pain. And it hurt even more knowing that there was little to nothing he could do about it. There was just something about Miley Cyrus that he couldn't help but wonder... Was it lust? No, surely it was much stronger than that he thought.

"I-I-I just-t, c-can't kee-p d-doing t-t-this!" Miley choked out against his collarbone. Now Miley was practically sitting on Nick's lap while he held her in his arms, feeling her tears soak up his shirt.

"Just let it all out, and then we can talk," Nick's muffled voice spoke out. He was currently enhaling her sweet smelling hair that he grew so accustomed to love. The little things about this girl, just stuck out to him. There was so much he didn't know about her, but then in other ways he knew so much already. The way she would bit her lip if she was nervous. Or the way she would grace her hip with her hand if she was lying about something. She also pursed her lips when she disagreed with something. He could go on forever it seemed! And he hadn't even known her that long, but he knew there was something there. Just waiting to happen.

Nick knew of something that might help. Acting on instinct he lifted up Miley bridal style, and not to his surprise she gripped onto him tightly for fear of falling as she spoke. "Nick w-what are you d-doing?"

"You looked a little hot, so I thought hey, maybe you should cool down. And the water is _right _there! Hmm..." He chuckled as the realization of the situation hit Miley straight in the face. Miley suddenly stopped stuttering and sounded a lot more serious. That's of course before Nick started tickling her, and the stuttering came right back in form of laughter instead of sadness.

"N-nick! P... Put me d-down!" Miley laughed loudly. Her laugh was naturally loud, some people found it very obnoxious, but not Nick. He loved her laugh, and only wished she would laugh more. Now he had another way to make her laugh. Apparently, she's ticklish. Nick made a mental note of that as he inched closer to water and felt it glaze over the tips of his feet.

"Oh you want to be put down?" Nick smirked knowing where this was going. "Your wish, my command." And with that he dropped her into the cold sea water.

"Nick!" Miley screamed after she resurfaced. "You jerk!" She smacked him and pulled him down deeper into the water with her.

"You asked to be put down. I put you down." He smiled innocently. Miley couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah..." She got lost in his mesmorizing chocolate brown eyes. "I did didn't I."

Nick was just as caught up in Miley's beautiful blue eyes he barely noticed what escaped his teenage lips. "You look beautiful," He whispered into the night feeling the tide coming in and out against them. Miley still had her grip on him from when she pulled him into the water. Nick smiled realizing the sensation his arm was having by her touch. And by the mood his entire body had fallen into by the feeling of her hands on his skin.

Miley still hadn't responded to his compliment. Nobody ever called her beautiful apart from her mother. And that was ages ago. Yes, she was always told that she looked pretty or hot even, but beautiful didn't seem to be a word that was fluently in Miley Cyrus' vocabulary. Coming from Nick, the compliment made her blush. _Thank God it's dark, _she thought.

"Sorry," Nick mumbled feeling the tension and Miley's hand slip off of his arm. "Here lemme help you out," Nick picked her up once more and led her slowly out of the water before putting her back down. She smiled slightly and then took a step.

He then looked up to realize that she was on top of him once more, while he was lying on the sad. He lifted his head once more, to look at her, blinking the water out of his eyes. But Nick's mind got sent off into a frenzy once she lifted her head up from his wet chest to look straight at him. Nick forgot his name. His heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of her eyes on his, while in this very comfortable.

Her hair was soaked, some of it sticking to her neck and cheeks. Little watery crystals had collected on her eyelashes as those beautiful blue orbs looked down at him. Drops of water were rolling down her face, from her forehead, over her nose and cheeks, to her soft lips and chin. Even though it was dark out, Nick noticed every little detail about her face. He was soaking in all the feelings of her body on his, and the burning sensation that was currently occupying his body and mind.

Her smile faltered slightly which made his heart sink. He figured she wasn't enjoying this as much as he was. Then a drop of water fell from her lips onto his, and how he wished there was no distance between their lips for that drop to fall. He registered the soft skin that was currently laying on top of him. It nearly drove him crazy, and all he wanted to do at this moment was kiss her. Tell her how much he liked her, or loved her. Tell her how much he observed her actions and that his intentions were truly sincere. All Nick ever wanted was to get to know this girl. Ever since the meeting she has been taking over his dreams on a daily basis! It was almost unfair, he thought, that she could have this type of power or control over him.

"Nick," Her soft voice rang out and then it all slipped away. Miley's lips attacked Nick's without second thought. Her hands found their way around his neck while his rested softly on her hips. Being on top of him made her feel self-conscience, so the kiss didn't last all that long. "I'm too heavy," She muttered before rolling off of him. Nick hated her being so far away. Before realizing it, his arms wrapped around her waist once more and pulled her back on top of him.

"No, you're perfect." And with that he kissed her once more feeling only the purest of feelings run the course of his body.

"Nick, we're going to get sick," Miley mumbled in between their kiss.

"I don't care," Nick retorted as he continued to kiss her lips gently but with a certain force that neither seemed to actually _want _to break free from. But knowing that Miley was right, Nick pulled away slowly. "Come on, lemme get you home." Nick stood up after she rolled off him. He then leant down and stuck his hands out for her to take them, so he could help her up. She took her hand in his and was lifted off the ground with ease. Nick then picked her up and spun her around before placing her onto the ground.

"Nicholas," Miley laughed smacked his arm while heading off towards the pier. "Now." Nick groaned and grabbed Miley's hand holding it in his own. She looked down at their hands while letting a smile escape and occupy her lips. The whole way home.


	17. Chapter 17

A nervous curly haired boy approached the table of his friends with caution. He knew that what he did last night with a certain girl at that table might not want to talk to him if she was mad, but there was another feeling in his gut telling him to just go sit with her. Ignore everyone else, and go be with her. Because some how, he knew that's they way it was supposed to be. The teenager took a deep breath and started walking towards the table while his hands were occupied with a coke and some chips. He was very alert as he spoke to the table of people in front of him, ready for anything to come his way.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" Nick called out to the table all causing there heads to turn in his direction.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Totally."

Those were the main responses from the people at the table. Others just nodded and looked back to the person that held there eyes before Nick had arrived. He then slipped into the seat next to the beautiful brunette who occupied his thoughts the entire night, just like he thought she would.

"Hey Miles," He whispered into her ear causing her to jump slightly while goosebumps formed onto her neck. She was startled, but also since she knew that voice, it cause a different kind of reaction to the greeting.

"Hey Nick," She whispered turning back to him. Nick smiled and slowly began to unscrew the bottle cap of his coke.

"How was your night?" Miley shuffled in her seat a little and looked down at her feet. Everything from last night made her ansy and nervous. She had never done anything quite like that before, plus it triggered emotions that Miley never thought she'd be able to feel again. It was like that one night with Nick Jonas got her out of the slump of depression her mind always seemed to think she was in. Even when she wasn't actually depressed, it was as if she convinced herself that there were so many reasons why she should be, so she would.

Nick never looked at life that way. He always tried to look at the brighter side of the picture. It was the way Miley used to see things, that was until her heart shattered and she never seemed to recover from that. Tradegy that such an intelligent sweet girl could be so breakable and destroyed from one action of life. "It was great, thanks." Nick noticed her uncomfortable movements in her seat. Gently, he placed his hand over her arm to try and control the shaking that seemed to be happening in her body. Immediately Miley's body relaxed at his touch. Nick looked at this as a sign that he could calm her down. Which in other words, he had some control over Miley Cyrus that she may or may not realize yet.

"Good. I uh, I dreamt about you," And there came the shy side. Nick blushed slightly and took his hand off of the brunette's arm. The only person to realize this was of course Miley (seeing as the rest of the table wasn't even there in their minds). He then scratched his head, a habit of his when he gets nervous (something Miley had begun to notice).

"Oh, really?" Miley mocked and smiled at him feeling her own cheeks go hot. "And what exactly happened?"

"Just you and I, on the beach once more. It was a fantastic dream if I may say so myself."

"You may," which triggered Nick to chuckle. Then the presence of the rest of the table became known as Joe smacked Nick hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" The curly haired brother yelled. "What the heck man?"

"I was asking if you wanted something from the damn line. Guess that's a no. Jackass." Joe walked off and into the line with a laughing Demi trailing behind him.

"So how was your guys' nights?" Emily asked the table while taking a sip from her chocolate milk.

"It was amazing," Miley said sighing. Then she quickly realized what she just did and blushed profusly noting that Nick was on the verge of tears from the laughter erupting from his chest at her remark. "Trace came home with one of his friends. Absolute _hunk,"_ she quickly saved making Nick stop laughing and just stare. Now it was Miley's turn to laugh. Emily, Mitchel, Aly, Meghan, Jake, and Landon all looked at each other confused. Nobody else seemed to know what was going on other than Miley and Nick.

"I uh... Well I checked out the new skate park," Emily said which then proceeded to make the rest of the table dive into deep conversation.

"Real hunk," Miley whispered again. It was to herself in her mind, but somewhere else in her body, she knew it was for the smiling curly haired boy beside her.

....

"Let's go ice skating!" Emily jumped up and down waiting for someone to react. Miley stood there watching her, Mitchel laughed nervously and stuck his hands in his pockets, Demi jumped up with the same level of excitement, Joe shifted his gaze back and forth between Miley, Demi & Emily, while Nick stood there observing Miley's physical features. He never noticed how absolutely pulchritudinous she looked. Every single thing about her added to the beauty that would radiate off of her. Nobody he had ever seen looked quite like she, (not even Megan Fox) and there was not one other girl who made Nick's heart ache and jump at the same time when they would touch him.

"Good idea," Nick suddenly said causing all the heads to turn. Miley met Nick's gaze and her eyes lit up the way Nick loved. He knew something must be right, since her eyes were sparkling once more, or that she might be excited.

"I can't skate," Demi said looking down finally realizing the faults of this. She wanted to, but she never learned how to. And she honestly was not in the mood for making a fool out of herself.

"I'll teach ya babe," Joe laughed and winked at Demi who smiled in return.

"Yes! It's settled. To the ice rink!" Emily jumped up once more, grabbed Miley and Demi's hand then took of for the car. "Miles, you are going to tell us what happened with Nicholas over there," She said making Miley blush and Demi nod quickly in agreement. Both girls wanted to know why their best friend looked so love struck, and Miley for once was just dying to tell some of her girl friends.

The girls entered the rink with the boys trailing behind them groaning. The only one who seemed to be excited was Joe. He was getting opportunity to hold Demi and held guide her while on skates. Nice, he thought.

"Can we have a 2 size 8's and a size 9 please?" Emily asked of the very attractive male employee at the skating rink complex.

"Sure thing, I'm James by the way," The employee smiled at Emily before turning to get the shoes she asked for. After handing Emily the 3 pairs of skates the guys walked over to the counter and asked for their skates. Once everyone had there skates on and jackets zipped up, Joe took Demi's hand and led her onto the ice.

"I see where this is going," Mitchel smirked at them holding hands and Demi looking at her feet while Joe tried talking to her. He didn't look all that good himself, Mitchel thought.

"They're so cute," Emily said making Miley's head turn.

"So maybe he doesn't like you after all Miles," Mitchel whispered into Miley's ear for only her to hear. The thought made Miley smile, even though it still hurt. She liked Joe, she really did! It's just... she liked Nick more. Even if that might be wrong.

"Our turn!" Emily laughed lightly and skated off into the rink. "Man I love the ice... I wish I played hockey!"

Miley followed after Emily and smiled feeling the ice under her skates. Memories of the time her mother took her skating in New York flooded her memory from back when she was 11. The wind in her hair, the other children passing by and waving at her who all were feeling just as amazing as she was. Her mother skated with her for 2 hours in Rockefeller Center and Miley felt on top of the world for the first time in her life. She never wanted to leave. But the tragic part of this memory is that ever since Miley turned 13, she hasn't gone skating. Not without her mother. Now, feeling her legs start to wobble she felt her whole body collapse on the ice. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't be skating without her mother. It was always a mother-daughter thing they did, together. And as Mitchel quickly rushed to her aid, all Miley wanted to do was cry.

Not knowing what else to do, Miley called for the one being here who knew how she was feeling. Or would atleast understand why she was acting this way. "Joe," She yelled out hearing her voice crack while doing so. Joe turned in his tracks while his arm was still around Demi. Miley nodded and felt her eyes start to get hot. Joe quickly skated over to Miley leaving Demi alone in the center ice, while Joe stopped next to Miley and knelt beside her.

"Hey sweetie what happened?" Mitchel watched Joe interact with Miley as if they actually were together. Joe looked devistated at the sight of Miley hurt or unhappy. All Mitchel could think was that he - loved her. There was no other way to explain it. Quite honestly he wouldn't be surprised if they did start going out.

"M-my m-m-m-..." And Miley lost her voice before the word could come out. Joe knew what was coming and lunged forward to just hold her in his arms, while she cried silently. In his mind, he was also thinking of an excuse as the why she was acting this way, because he knew that she still wasn't ready to tell anyone about her mother just yet. The fact that Miley trusted him flattered Joe very much, but it also scared him. What if it slipped? Then Miley would be upset, - that's an understatement - and possibly never want to entrust or speak to him again!

"Shh.." He soothed her while everyone else just seemed to stare at them.

"Hey is everything alright?" The worker named James came over to Emily and glanced over at Miley who was still laying on the ice with her back up against the wall.

"Yeah she just fell and is kinda bummed," Emily almost questioned while responding. She knew something was up with Miley, but she didn't know what. But she did know it wasn't physical pain. It was emotional. There are just some things that a best friend knows.

"Oh alright," James looked around as if to see if anyone else needed his help. Emily took this as a chance to get something going with the cute employee who had wanted her attention earlier.

"Do you think you could help me and my friend skate? We aren't really that good..." Emily knew this was a lie. She was good. Better than most if you asked her. In fact, she could be on a hockey team she was so damn good! But Demi... That would be a challenge.

"Yeah I'm really awful!" Demi exclaimed just reenforcing Emily's thoughts.

"Sure, just lemme get my skates," James skated off the ice and walked back to his desk while slipping off the club skates that were currently on his feet. Then he slipped on a pair of hockey skates and started his way back to the rink.

"Ready ladies?" Demi and Emily nodded, which then started James into his talking session.

Nick stood and watched his brother hold the girl that he had dreamt of multiple nights. He felt angry knowing that it wasn't him holding her, and he was also pissed knowing that she wasn't telling him something, but she told Joe. Nick, being Nick, skated over to them without second thoughts and knelt down beside the two hugging and Mitchel just watching while deep in his own thoughts.

"What are they doing?" Nick asked Mitchel, breaking him away from his mind.

"Oh uh, she's hurting I suppose..." Mitchel didn't want to ruin the moment that Miley and Joe were having, but he also didn't want to lie to Nick. Mitchel knew Miley, and he knew that there was something more than a little friendship between Joe and her. But Mitchel also saw the look in Nick's eye when he looked at Miley. There was something there that just made it special. He knew that Nick cared for her, and it was quite obvious. Except Mitchel wanted to protect Miley, and seeing as Nick came across as the player type at school, he rather not have Miley involved with Nick. Mitchel would much prefer Joe. And from the looks of the situation right now, Miley preferred Joe too.

"This is going to be a long night..." Mitchel whispered into the open air. He figured nobody heard him since no one moved. But Joe heard him, and all he could do was agree in his mind. Miley needs to tell the truth sooner or later. And another thing she needs to do quickly is move on. It's hard to lose someone, but it's even harder to let them go if you keep holding on.

.....

"Yeah I really needed you back there. I'm so glad I have you Joe," Miley snuggled up into Joe's jacket as he kissed her forehead and looked ahead. They were all seated in Emily's big cadillac. Her father lent her the car so they could take everyone, which was convient. Emily was driving with Mitchel in the passenger seat, while Demi and Nick occupied the middle seat. Miley and Joe were tangled up into each other in the very back seat of the car in their own deep conversation. Nick tried to listen every few moments, but only caught small fragments since Emily had turned on the radio.

"No problem Miles. But I think it's time for us to talk about this again..." Joe came out. He didn't want to beat around the bush with this topic, but he understood that it was shaky, and that Miley was very vulnerable. "I know it's a rough time for you, but there is a time when you need to just accept what has happened and move on. Miles, you can't keep breaking down like this. You need to live your life!"

She knew that what he was saying was right, but that didn't make it any easier to hear.

Emily felt the tension in the car, seeing as it was quite obvious. She placed both of her hands on the steering wheel. She signaled and eased away from spot in the parking lot where they were about to exit. This day seemed to get odder and odder by the moment. First Demi and Joe were having a grand old time. Then it was all Nick and Miley stuff. But now it's Joe and Miley back in action again. Nobody else seemed to know why, so there must be a secret being kept from everyone that only they knew. She doesn't like secrets unless she is apart of them. Glancing at Joe and Miley in the rearview mirror, Emily met Joe's gaze which caused her to sink back down in her seat and look away back to the road.

As the pulled up to the Jonas' driveway, Miley screamed. "Is that..." Mitchel's voice trailed off while Miley climbed over the seats of everyone and ran out of the car before it even came to a halt. Miley's legs were aching and burning as she ran into her house where she just saw her father and another women enter. One thing was for sure. That women was definitely not Miley's mom. And hell Miley was about to kick her dads ass.


	18. Chapter 18

Miley ran up to the door of her house while taking a deep breath and opening it slowly. She heard giggling coming from the living room, and turned towards it. Then Noah came up to her, surprising her, and causing Miley to jump.

"Noah! What are you doing.. You scared me." Miley looked down at her little sister who was looking very scared herself.

"Who is that with Daddy?" Noah whispered and Miley's face fell. Noah just reassured Miley that the women with her father was not her mother in deed. This annoyed her, and hurt her more than you could believe.

"Come on let's go to your room Noah, and she's just a friend." Miley was lying to her sister, but only because she knew it was to protect her. Learning that your father is cheating on your mother who is currently in the hospital, is not an easy thing to hear, or understand at Noah's age. But Braison, he would not only understand, he'd be pissed off. Miley took Noah's hand and quickly ran past the living room heading for the stairs. Noah's head was down and Miley blocked the view of her father as they passed. Miley, on the other hand, watched her father touching the women that was below him on their couch. The couch that their mother had bought at garage sale a few years back because it was for a family that was in economic turmoil. This couch apparently is anything but a sign of hope, now it's turned into the thing helping her father cheat on her mother. The women that Miley loved with her whole heart. Watching her father do this to a different random lady, broke Miley's heart. Shattered into a million pieces. It made her feel like loving someone wasn't even worth it. Love only makes you hurt. At least that's what Miley has learned from experience in this world.

Noah and Miley quickly rushed into Miley's room and shut the door behind them. Noah then turned to her older sister, as if wanting her explanation now. "Miley?" The little sister whispered almost unaudible.

"Don't worry Noahie. They're just friends..." But her response sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of that. All Miley wanted to do was scream and yell at her father. Then, cry. Except she couldn't do that. She had to be strong for Noah and Braison. Her mother wasn't there, neither was Brandi or Trace. So she was alone in this.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Miley quickly nodded.

"Stay here, I'll go get your PJs okay? Then I'm going to talk to Brais." Miley kissed her sisters forehead and ran out her bedroom door shutting it behind her. As she walked down the hallway of the upstairs heading for her brothers room, she heard the same giggling from downstairs. Now it was like the only thing Miley could hear. The sounds just kept occupying her mind, and all she wanted was for them to go away. Why did her father have to be so cruel? Sure, he's alone, and Miley got that, but she didn't think he would be so heartless as to ignore the fact that his actions were hurting his children.

"Mile?" Braison said while sticking his head out of his door. Miley turned on the spot and walked over to his room engulfing him in a hug. He was surprised, but not as surprised as when he felt his shirt get wet. "Oh Miles, What's happening?" Miley only sobbed harder into his shirt. Braison was only an inch or so smaller than Miley, but still, he was a strong guy with the broadest shoulders a boy his age could have. Miley felt safe in his arms, even if it was supposed to be the other way around. "Shh.." He tried to sooth his older sister that he held as she broke down in his arms.

"D-d-dad. Don't go downstairs. Promise me you w-won't." Miley said pulling away from her younger brother while she wiped her eyes from the moisture that surrounded them. Thank god she didn't wear mascara, or else it would have been more noticeable to Noah she was crying once she returned.

"What if I get hungry? And where's Noah?" His brotherly instincts took over, immediately knowing that he was the man of the house for now.

"She's sleeping with me tonight. You can come in too, if you want." Miley sniffled and slouched awkwardly in her stance.

"I'll stay in here tonight. But I might come check on you guys, alright?" Miley laughed.

"Shouldn't it be _me_, checking on _you_?" He chuckled as he pulled his sister into another hug.

"Nope," They pulled away from each other and Miley took off to Noah's room, Braison shutting his door behind her with a grunt of annoyance. He heard the noises too.

Miley quickly grabbed Noah's things that she would need for the night before going back to her room to find Noah already on her bed watching tv. "Hey," Noah greeted her older sister removing her gaze from the television.

"Come on, change for bed." Miley threw Noah her stuff, and then she walked into the bathroom to change for bed, brush her teeth, and wash her face. Miley sat on her bed taking a deep breath before she pulled off her jeans throwing them in her laundry bin. Walked over to her dresser opening the top drawer and pulling out a tank top, a pair of black boxer shorts then shutting it. After changing herself, Noah had come out of the bathroom in her pink pajamas.

"Are you going to read me a story?" Noah plopped back down onto Miley's bed as Miley shut off the tv.

"Sure," Miley laid down on her bed next to Noah while pulling the covers over both of them. "What do you want to hear?"

"Something with Mommy." Noah yawned and closed her eyes.

"Okay," Miley tried to think of something to say, or a story to tell. Nothing was coming to mind, just sadness. Memories were coming back that were involving her mother, but knowing that her father was downstairs with some other women, Miley couldn't help but feel guilt and anger. She couldn't talk about her mother now, not at a time like this.

"When is mom coming back home?" Noah whispered softly. Her older sister knew that it wouldn't be long until she was sleeping. Miley just pulled the blankets over Noah further, who then snuggled into them and moaned. Moments later, she was asleep.

"Sometimes I wish I were a little kid again, skinned knees are easier to fix than broken hearts." Miley whispered into her empty room letting a single tear fall from her eyes.

....

Joe sat down on his bed lost in thought. He wanted Miley to tell people about her mother so things could be easier for her, but he liked that only he knew something about her life, and that she could depend on him more than pretty much anyone else. But still, he didn't know how much longer he could keep making up excuses for her whenever someone would ask. And now, that became something that happened regularly with her almost daily breakdowns. He knew what she was going through on some level, but he never had actually lost a parent. Even if Miley's mom was still alive, it was if she wasn't. Her and her family acted like she was already gone, and that it was their own faults. He couldn't help but wonder how her older siblings were taking things.

"Joe dinner," Nick walked past Joe's room alerting him that the lasagna his mother was making was done. Joe sighed as he got up to go downstairs. This conversation (even if it was in his mind) would have to continue after dinner. There were so many things that he needed to think about, and he had no idea how it was going to work out. Someone was going to get hurt, and he was sure of it.

"Hey honey, how was your nap?" Denise asked Joe as he took a seat at the end of the table. His mother knew something was wrong with her 2nd oldest child, but she wasn't quite sure how or why. It was ever since they got home, but it also occurred after Miley would leave her home. Surely it wasn't the girl, because it would have been Nick moping about Miley. Yes, Denise saw Nick & Miley that one night in the pool. She didn't want to say anything, not after the way that Joe and Miley always were interacting so fluently together. They seemed so close. All Denise hoped for was that Miley wasn't playing her boys, and that they didn't end up too hurt when she chooses one over the other.

"Fine mom thanks," Joe said turning to look at Frankie who sat next to him. "Hey little man," Joe smiled at his little brother who smiled back.

"Hey Joey. You know our neighbor? Miley? She has a sister! And she's my age!" Frankie whispered to Joe while a smile danced on his lips. Frankie first saw Noah the day when Joe and Miley dropped her off for school, but that was when he realized who she was. Frankie had crushes before, but never one his own age. They were always his brothers age, like Miley. Though he started not to like Selena after a week or so. She started hogging Nick, and Frankie didn't like that.

"Aww Frankie's got a wittle crush!" Joe squeezed his cheeks just as their father walked through the front door looking exhausted.

"Hello Family! What's for dinner, I'm starved!" Paul walked over and took a seat at the other end of the table. This action got Nick, then Denise seated as well after all the food was placed onto the table. Paul said the prayers while Joe glanced at his other brother. Nick looked back at him with sad and confused eyes. All Nick thought was, why her Joe? Out of every single girl you could have, you picked her? The one that he liked more than he had ever liked _anyone._ Joe looked back at his brother with the same level of confusion and hurt. He wanted to tell Nick, he wanted to tell everyone! - he just couldn't, and that hurt him. But he honestly did not know that Nick had such strong feelings for her. Yes, Joe liked Miley a lot, but it truly wasn't on the same level of liking as Nick's was. The brothers continued to stare at each other, hoping to understand the others thoughts, but rightfully failed to do so.

Joe quoted a final saying that just fit him perfectly at the moment, before digging into his plate of food. _There can be no happiness equal to the joy of finding a heart that understands._

....

**2 weeks later; football game**

"Go team go! Go team go!" Selena chanted at the top of her lungs staring out at the boy she loved. He never returned her gaze, but that didn't bother her. What she was feeling was too strong for her to even care whether he looked back at her anymore.

Miley sat in the stands thinking over everything that had happened the past few weeks. Her and Joe got intensly closer (he still hasn't old anyone, yet he gets closer by the day) while her and Nick did the same. Miley told those boys everything, except for that one detail to Nick.. Her and Nick would write songs, and compare notes with each other. Miley loved Joe. But she also knew she loved Nick. It was gravity pulling her towards Nick, whereas needing Joe was what was keeping her to being with him. Miley loves Joe because she needs him. Miley needs Nick because she loves him. There is quite a difference, and slowly Miley was figuring this out.

"5 minutes left 'til halftime! Home team is winning by a field goal, and we only have one injury so far in this game. The tigers will have kickoff next half. 1st and 10 on the hawks 26." The announcer said over the speakers. It was dark, so the field was being lit up by the huge lights, which normally blinded to the fans.

"You wanna go on the field at halftime? Mess up Selena?" Emily asked turning to Demi. Demi and Selena had a long history together. They were best friends for 8 years, and then Selena started changing after she went out with Nick. Eventually they drifted apart from each other, but of course they still had the feelings there. They just got hidden from the time apart, and haven't seemed to come back when the other seems to want it. Demi would laugh along with her friends whenever Selena looked like a fool (normally when she made one out of herself) but Demi had never actually gone out of her way to mess up Selena. She just couldn't find it in her heart to do that, after all they had been through, Demi still felt like she owed something to her former best friend.

"Nah I kinda wanna see how it turns out, and we are winning so it might be fun!" Demi exclaimed. Emily just nodded in agreement and turned to look at Miley and Mitchel who were now in deep conversation.

"What ya guys talking about?" Emily asked Mitchel.

"Well Miley passed the park on the way here, and saw that they put up some soccer goals on the big open field by the lake. We were planning on going there tomorrow morning. Pick up game, wanna come too?" Emily smiled and nodded excitedly. "Ask Dem, I'm still trying to talk with Miley about who else to invite. Maybe Dem has some ideas," Mitchel said one last time before turning back to Miley.

"Demz want to go to the pick-up game tomorrow morning at the park? Mitch and Mile are setting it up. You game?"

"Yeah. You need more players? I could ask some of the girls from last years team to come?"

"That'd be cool, I'll tell Mile."

The rest of the game went by like a breeze. Everyone was happy since the Hawks won, and Joe scored the winning touch down. Now, the team just had to go through a brutal talk after the game by the coach. One of there players, Jake, got hurt because of a crap hit from the other team, which resulted in knocking out their TD Jake, with a concussion. He's going to be out for another week.

"You guys did great!" Selena hugged Nick and then looked over at the rest of the team trailing behind him that were exiting the locker room.

"Thanks," Nick mumbled as he stepped past Selena who only followed him

"JOE! I'm so glad you're okay!" Miley came running into the hallway stripe at full speed towards Nick's older brother. The pang of jealousy within him now obvious. And her legs flexed when she ran... It was almost unbearable for the hormonal teenage boy.

"Ah I'm okay," Joe chuckled as he lifted up Miley into a hug. "Ahh Miles," He laughed again as Miley closed her eyes inhaling his cologne that had a tang of sweat in the scent.

"Good, I was so worried. Everyone was getting hurt," The two stepped back from each other as Mitchel, Emily and Demi came into view all hugging Joe too. Demi then left to look for Jake, hoping he was okay. Nick watched Miley, as Miley watched Joe, as Joe watched Demi, as Demi watched Jake, as Jake watched Emily, as Emily watched Mitchel, as Mitchel watched Miley who was getting watched by Nick, who was being watched by Selena. Yeah, it's that complicated at Seaview High. Drama drama drama.


	19. Chapter 19

"Fancy meeting you here!" When we all know that Miley practically followed Nicholas to the pier. She was interested in why he was 'sneaking' out of his house at 11:30 p.m. on a Friday Night. Especially just after the big football game that they won only 2 hours earlier.

"Miley! You scared me," Nick huffed and sucked in a breath glad that it was only Miley seeing him right now.

"Good to see you too," Miley smiled taking a seat on the beach that he was near.

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you going to one of the parties?" Yes Miley was the life of the party, but she had to be in the mood.

"No. I actually had a rough night myself, if you could believe that." That was an understatement at the least.

"Indeed. So did you follow me?" Nick was curious, and there was also something inside of him that was - excited? If she followed him, then surely she must care for him in some way. She would have been coming to check up on him, and make sure he was alright. Or maybe she just wanted to talk. Either way, Nick was flattered and happy. He liked Miley. No, he loved Miley. Wasn't quite sure how much yet, but he loved her.

"Now now now," She watched him slowly walk over to her on the beach and look down upon her. The light of the moon _just _allowing them the ability to see each others' faces. "I wouldn't go as far as to say that I followed you. I just noticed you were gone, and saw you heading this way. Thought I could be a friend?" Miley nodded encourangily while patting the bench with her left hand.

Nick watched her with amused eyes and then finally took the seat where her hand had been tapping at moments before. "Thanks,"

"No problemo," Nick smiled staring out at the lake. "You know, when I was little, my mom would take Kevin, Joe and I out here. It wasn't quite like the beach, but that was the fun of it." Memories flooded back to him like the belongings of a home after a tornado. "My mother would sing to me while they would play out by the water. Eventually when we would go in, my mom would come with me. But she never stopped singing, and from that day on, I haven't stopped singing. She's the one who got me into it, you know." Nick continued to stare out at the empty shimmering lake in front of them, letting Miley consume and digest the information. He never told anybody about his childhood, and rarely did his family ever talk about it.

"That's really sweet. I'll bet she loves that she got you into singing. It would be a crime to hid your beautiful voice anyways," She smiled at him causing his eyes to relocate to hers. You could say, that they were having a moment. Staring into each others eyes, only thinking about the other one of them, secretly telling themselves how much they _loved _the other one, and altogether, just enjoying each others company.

"Yeah," Nick said breaking the comfortable silence that had broken out between them. "But my dad hates it," he looked down feeling regret and annoyance. Why couldn't he be the perfect child for his father? Just play football like he was supposed to, and keep dating the head cheerleader like he was told! Yes, it was his father that pushed him to ask out Selena. Nick had to suffer her wraths for 2 months. At first it wasn't bad because she honestly was a sweet charming girl, but it all changed after the first month they were together. She just stopped being herself, and her best friend Demi stopped hanging out with her. Once they drifted apart, the Selena people knew and loved before was gone.

"It shouldn't matter what he thinks. Nick, if you like something so strongly, you should be able to persue it no matter how your father feels about it. You have all the resources in the world! Heck, there's a recording studio just around the corner from your house!" Miley said in her loud whisper.

"I know. I just... I hate dissapointing people Miles," He said softly turning to face her.

"I can see that, now, and you're amazing for that. Really Nick you are! But, sometimes you dissapoint yourself by making others happy, in which you are just making things harder for you. You need to help yourself first sometimes. I know it sounds selfish, but honestly when you are 16, that's what you're supposed to do." She said knowingly. Her mother always taught her to go after her dreams, and not let anyone stop her. It's just her hopes & dreams got dented the moment her heart got ripped out. Nothing has been the same in her life, only know was she starting to realize that nothing would ever change back unless she herself made the effort for it to.

"Miley... I- well I- uh, I love you!"Nick shouted out of the blue. She looked at him shocked but only felt pure happiness towards him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that... You- just don't feel- feel um, obligated to say it- well back." Her lips curled into a smile while she scooted closer to him.

"Nick, I don't feel obligated to say it back. I love you too, but thank you for being such a gentlemen and not making me say it back unless I wanted to." She laughed nervously and looked down. "I love you..." She whispered once more. She looked out to the end of the pier where there was a ferris wheel and an ice cream stand, keeping her gaze there while Nick collected his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said breaking the silence that had fallen between them once again.

"Nick," She half smiled turning her eyes back to him. Then, without a warning, Miley started crying. As she stood up and turned away from him, he jumped up with her and hugged her from behind. She turned around in his warm arms allowing herself to cry her eyes out on his chest.

"Shh... Miles it's okay, it's okay. I'm here." He soothed pulling her closer. His arms slipped around her waist as her arms tightened around his own torso.

"I- I- I... Nick there's something I need to tell you." She felt her heart aching as he only pulled her closer and closer to his chest. They were so close together it made her muscles ache, but she didn't seem to mind, seeing as there were much more important things on her mind. Much _bigger _things. Things that she never talked about, except with Joe. But even when she told him, there was doubt in her mind of whether it was a good decision. Now, she's glad she did it, but also not because she would have liked to tell Nick. She still thought Joe was a good choice though, for a person to entrust with her secrets.

"You can tell me anything Miles," He said into her hair muffling his voice. He started stroking her hair, knowing that it made her sleepy, but he did it because it also could calm her down enough to speak again.

"My mom has been in the hospital for 2 years with cancer, and she's dying fast." Miley spat it out quickly finding herself pulling at Nick's shirt with her hands clenched into fists and covering her eyes on top of his chest.

"Miley..." He was shocked. He had nothing to say, and there was nothing that he could say to make it right. So this is why she was hurting, he thought. This was why she was always so broken and vulnerable once her wall would get brought down. This is why she built a wall in the first place! Joe, must be in on the secret, Nick figured since she would always call him if she needed a shoulder to cry on. But now, she has him too, so there's no need for calling Joe. Plus, she just confessed that she loves him! That must account for something, right?

"I'm- I- I'm s-sorry for n-not telling you sooner... It's just so h-hard for m-me to talk a-ab-bout with people. Only you a-andd J-J-Joe know!" Miley kept choking out words in the most ruptured voice he had ever heard. Yes, he's seen Miley cry before, but nothing close to... this.

Nick pulled away from her allowing her to wipe her eyes and try to calm her self down a bit. Miley nodded as if knowing what he was thinking, turned on her heels and started walking towards the playground and the swings by the park just off the Pier. She took a seat on the one closest to the ocean shore, and started taking deep breaths while squishing her feet in the sand. Exfoliating, if you will.

"Want to talk about it?" Nick came up taking the swing beside her, slowly rocking himself back and forth to the ways her swing was moving.

"Yeah just give me a moment," She looked away rubbing her eyes with her fingers, as if hoping it would make the tears that were silently falling down her cheeks, stop.

Nick took Miley's hand giving it a squeeze. Miley being who she is, and the fact she loves to Jonas Brothers so much taking over her, she immediately felt a tad bit better. Nick & Joe... Man did they know how to control her. "One day when I got back from my soccer camp, my older brother came to pick me up. She was hospitalized that day from fainting. Later, it was found out that she this rare type of cancer. Not many survive from it... And well, she's been on life-support for the past year now. I - and my family - refuse to give up hope." Miley didn't want to bring in the fact about her father and what happened to other night... But that's why she paused at 'my family' since she wasn't quite sure what her father thought anymore. For all she knew, he'd moved on.

"Come here," He mumbled as Miley climbed into his lap willingly wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head delicately on the crook of his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist. "I'm so sorry. I'm here for you, just know that." And right then, there was nothing and nobody that could make Nick let go of the girl in his arms. He loved her, she was in pain, and his heart wouldn't allow himself to let her go.

In reality, they truly needed each other. Nick needed her because he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she was hurting and nobody was helping her. Miley needed him because she can't sleep peacefully or even _fine _with the way her heart is somehow placed together. She's broken, and all he wants to do is piece her back together.

* * *

**Alright, now the story is taking offf :)**

**Review please guys... ; i need your help. I need your thoughts. I need your input. Likes? &/or Dislikes? Favorite parts? Things you like about the characters?**

**Ooh and there were like these 3 songs I was listening to while writing this...  
I'll Be - Edwin McMain  
Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson  
She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5**

**Idk why... they just... are awesome ;] lol. humf. Oh & does anyone know the song 'Revolver' by Madonna? Cause honestly I just started listening to it at the beginning of Febuary, & like I am addicted! but, i didn't even know it existed. Then, randomly and out of the blue, I hear it and love it! - Then can't stop singing it! Just me? Or is there someone else out there with the same feeling!!!?!?**

**Anywayss... R & R thank you :):)  
Emily :D  
{stalk mee??:: .com/drpepperluvgurl- }**


	20. Chapter 20

Miley was walking down the street bobbing her head to one of her favorite songs while she made her way towards her L.A. home.

_So show me what I'm looking for_

_Save me, I'm lost  
Oh Lord I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Show me what I'm looking for  
Oh Lord_

_Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long  
Mistakes become regrets  
I've learned to love abuse  
Please show me what I'm looking for_

"Ohh, show me what I'm looking fffoorr..." She looked up at the sky seeing the sun hitting the ocean to the left of her in the most beautiful ways. The tide was up, and the waves would crash into the sand leaving it wet and the many many shells behind as proof of existince. For Miley, her ipod was the way she looked at everything. There was a song that related to _everything _for her. Never, did he ipod let her down. Whenever something went wrong, Miley grabbed her ipod, say on her bed, and just blasted the song through her earbuds closing her eyes tightly to make whatever situation go away. It seemed like a good plan, shutting out the world, but it in result lessened her social life extremely. Not that she honestly cared much about that anymore. To her, life was simply about getting by.

"Hey," Nick snuck up behind the brunette girl startling her as he put his hand lightly on the small of her back.

She turned to see who it was, taking a deep breath she smiled. "Hey Nick."

"How was school?" The two teens seemed to have the same thought in mind as they turned towards the beach and headed in that direction, backpacks and all.

"It was okay. Same old same old, ya know?" She looked straight ahead to the ocean just watching the waves once more. Miley always had a fascination with the water and beach. Something she had learned of at her soccer camp (plus beach soccer was the _best)_ and ever since she had found herself to keep coming back.

"Ditto, want to go a swim?" Nick watched the brunette curiously. Now that he knew her secret, he noticed more about her attitude and mood. It really was awful, and always changing. But for the most part, she wasn't happy.

"Uhh.." Miley looked down at her clothes thinking she didn't really want to get wet, but then again... She did have a long day at school, and being in the cool water might calm her down a bit. Make her, less tense even.

"Ohh.." Nick realized his suggestion might be stupid. Most girls around her are all prissy, and hate getting wet unless they are in a bikini and there are other guys watching. That was one thing Nick hated about California girls. Only very rarely would you find them not wanting to impress, instead just wanting to have fun.

"Yeah let's do it," She finally decided setting her book bag down on sand and slipping off her Hurley flip flops.

Nick chased after her right as he slipped off his own shoes and set his bag down. Miley was just standing at the edge of the water, watching it hit her feet. Her eyes were closed, and a small smile of pleasure was held on her face. She was finally, at peace. No worries, no annoying people, no talking, and all the stress that she held on her shoulders, seemed to be fading fast away from her mind.

Nick stepped in front of Miley, allowing the water to hit his legs with barely a sound. The water was about at mid-calf when he heard Miley take a deep breath and sigh pleasurably. He turned to face the girl he was so deeply in love with. After all this time, she still hadn't figured it out, and all he thought he could do was keep loving her - keep protecting her. Miley had told him that everyone she loved or loved her, always seemed to get taken away in the end. If that was true, Nick really didn't want Miley out of his life. For once, he was at peace with everything. Just like the water for Miley, having that brunette standing there behind him as her aura just gave off in his direction, seemed like the best method of reconciliation.

"It's beautiful out here," She finally spoke making Nick turn back towards the water and look down at his toes.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Slowly Miley opened her eyes and saw him with his head down, eyes closed. She slowly walked out over to him - as if on instinct - she reached out and wrapped her arms around his upper torso, laying her head on his chest once she was in front of him.

Nick raised his head smiling to himself feeling that her arms really were around him. And that this moment they were sharing right now, was real. If love could be seen, man oh man you'd see the bright flashing lights going off pointing to the lovestruck teenage boy holding the girl he loves...

.....

"Where do you think they are?" Joe looked around impatiently while his other best friend paced around the couch in the Jonas' living room.

"Relax, they're probably... fine. And they must be together, right?" The girl pacing said to him trying to sound convincing. Even though she was more or less trying to tell herself that.

"Dem, I'm not sure I feel comfortable with them alone..." The brotherly instinct taking over Joe. Sure, he was always there for Nick as an older brother. But right now, he wasn't thinking of Nick. He was thinking of Miley. From the best of his knowledge, he was still the only person Miley had told about her mother. The only person that Miley confided in with one of the hardest things that she has to face every day of her life.

"Hey..." Demi walked over to her best friend patting his back in a comforting way, seeing the fear in his eyes. "They can handle themselves. But Joe," Yes, this girl knew her best friend well. She knew him too well in fact, especially since she knew dead on when he was hiding something from her. Something, Big. "What's really going on with you? Something is bothering you, I can tell." Looking away Joe slouched immediately - which was probably dumb, because it just proved that Demi was right, and something was wrong. "You can tell me."

The thoughts running wild in Joe's mind didn't make this any easier for him to speak. He was hiding something from his best friend in the whole world, and not until now, did he realize just how much that was hurting him. Yes, some things are meant to be kept secret, but that was different with Joe & Demi. They literally told each other everything. Even the embarassing stuff, (well not the girly stuff Demi went through, that was for her and Miley to discuss) which only made their actual relationship stronger. Trust is one of the key elements in a relationship, of any kind, and especially theirs. It was essential to them, and they both knew it.

Hoping that she would drop the topic Joe was so uncomfortable when it came to talking about it, he leaned forward to Demi placing his hands on her shoulders. Shocked, the dark haired girl said nothing and studied his hands, then carefully observed his eyes. Without a glance back, he leaned in placing a soft warm kiss on her lips. At first she was surprised, but after realizing what was going on she wrapped her arms securely around his neck as his dropped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as the kiss continued.

Pulling away moments later, Demi opened to her mouth to speak, but closed it feeling her throat suddenly very dry. Once taking a deep breath and smiling slightly to herself she spoke up. "What was that?" She said. If came off a bit angrier than she expected, and she watched as Joe noticed this, dropping his shoulders down into a slump.

Joe, clearly lost for words, Demi went on. "I didn't mean it like that," Joe looked up as Demi smiled again stepping towards him. "I'm just, surprised."

"Me too. You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that for." Smiling to himself about what he had finally accomplished, Demi laughed her booming carefree laugh taking another step closer to the boy she's been in love with for the past 2 years.

"Then we have a lot to make up on, huh?" She smirked, and it was his time to laugh.

"We better get on that..." The two best friends smiled at each other with dreamy eyes forgetting all their worries in the world, and letting their lips reconnect once more.

....

The sky was turned from blue and gray, to an almost orange gray color in a matter of minutes. Nick and Miley continued walking down the beach together, with their hands clasped perfectly together, as they continued to exchange stories from their childhood. Now that Nick knew Miley's big secret, she was a lot more open. The old Miley was shining through at her brightest, which only made Nick love her more. He could honestly picture himself doing what he was doing right now with her, in the far off future. He could see himself growing old with her, as their feelings and attractions towards each other only grew stronger by the second.

"What are you thinking about?" Her soft voice broke the comfortable silence that had fell between them. A light breeze rippled through her hair, and she tried in vain to collect the strands into a loose ponytail. "You've been kind of quiet."

"I was just thinking about how much I enjoyed our day together."

She smiled glancing at him momentarily before turning to face straight forward. "Me too."

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner tomorrow?" Almost shocked himself, Nick watched Miley give a curious expression at his random question of invitation.

"I'd love to."

He only smiled, feeling the back of his hand getting stroked by the softness of her thumb. Loving the feeling, he brought both their hands up to his mouth, kissing every single finger on her right hand. Knowing he did the right thing, Miley swatted the bangs away from her eyes before leaning in and placing a gentle yet meaningful kiss on his chaste lips. As he watched her cheeks turn a light pink, he only thought _I could get used to this..._

* * *

**This one... well, i really enjoyed writing this chapter. :D it was very emotional, and probably set up a couple important things. It may be a tad shorter than usual, but hey, sometimes the best chapters are the shorter ones. :) please review, they really do help me.**

**Em - /drpepperluvgurl :):)**

**OH!!! P.S. okay. Well, as you may or may not know, I will be going to the Kids Choice Awards this year. On March 26th, I will be leaving my current location, and heading off to L.A. I will be there for a week. So, I won't be able to update (obvious) . But, I do have a question for you all. If you would like me to write a blog type of thing, and then POST it when I get back, then I will. Also, if you need to get a hold of me, or wanna talk, OR have questions, I'll have my phone. Tweet me. (/drpepperluvgurl) and I swear that i'll reply back! :D I love you all very much, and I can't wait to gO! Plus, since my friends dad is an actor, she got backstage passes, so we will be going at like 4pm and walking the orange carpet before the show! Then the huge after-party! Honestly, I can't wait. :) Enjoy your spring break - whenever that may be! And thanks again for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank You. :D Emily.**


	21. Chapter 21

As Miley headed in the direction of her locker the very next day, the only thought on her mind was the night that she would be spending at the Jonas' today. She had already asked for Brandi to come and get Noah & Braison, and watch them for the night. You see, the Cyrus household still was not in order. Miley had not spoken to her father ever since that night from the ice skating rink. Nor does she intend on doing so until she stops noticing all the things that he is doing, that is breaking this family more apart. Just as things were starting to get better, they just seemed to fall apart. When everything's made to be broken, it truly is hard to keep it all in peace.

"Hey there girly," Demi cheerfully piped. Miley turned facing her friend and smiled kindly.

"Hey Dem." Finally noticing the weird spark in Demi's eyes, Miley asked what went down last night. Since Miley herself didn't get home until about 9:30, she hadn't had any time to talk with her other friends. She only made dinner before doing her homework, and going to bed. So this random gleam of extreme happiness was odd to Miley, seeing as it wasn't there just the day before when Miley last saw her. "Why are you so happy? Did something happen?"

The girl in front of her beamed. "Joe kissed me," she whispered as Miley gasped and engulfed Demi in a hug.

"I knew he liked you!" When all in all, Miley didn't. Truthfully, Miley thought that Joe liked _her _and that he only hadn't asked her out yet since it was clear that Nick liked her. But, even thinking this didn't mean it was true, and there was no way that Miley was going to ruin her friends' happiness just because of a theory.

"Really?" No, she thought. "I didn't know! And I've liked him for like, ever, which makes things even better!" Miley watched her friend continue to ramble on, but from the corner of her eye she saw Nick approaching. Then, it was Miley's turn to beam with joy.

"And then I was lik-Whoa." Demi stopped talking, and smirked seeing why Miley was now ignoring her.

"Hello ladies," Nick said.

"Hi." Demi giggled. Miley shied away and started to finally unpack her backpack, placing things in her locker.

"I heard about what happened with Joe. Congrats," Nick grinned at Demi before stepping forward and giving her an one arm hug. What most would call a friendly gesture.

"Thanks," Demi smiled while placing her arms to her side, suddenly feeling awkward. "Um, well I gotta head off. See you guys later," And Demi quickly left.

Nick started laughing, and soon Miley joined in herself not being able to contain.

"Hey you," Taking a step forward, Nick placed his hands lightly on her lower back. "I missed you," smiling he continued looking into her eyes.

"It's only been about 12 hours since I've last seen you."

"That's way too long. I need to see my girl more than that," he said.

Miley smiled while the words, '_my girl' _kept replaying in her head. They sounded right coming from his lips, especially since he was talking about her. "I see. And why is that?" Suddenly dropping her books into her locker and facing Nick, she then placed her arms around his neck bringing herself closer to him. As the moments ticked by, they only felt each other's presence. It was like they were only ones there, and honestly they could stay that way forever. Because even with people there, they only noticed each other.

"Because I love you, remember?" Dropping his arms to her hips then absently letting go altogether, Miley took a step backwards.

"Right. You love me," Saying the words gave her that reassurance, but it didn't help fill the void of emptiness after Nicholas let her go.

"Aw, do you not believe so anymore?" She giggled.

"Why yes Nicholas, I don't. You'll have to make me believe again."

"I can do that," he mumbled before grabbing her hips again and slamming her body (gently) against his own, as his lips attacked hers with a sense of urgency and want. Smiling through the kiss, she wrapped her arms delicately around his neck, placing her fingers within the depths of his curls. Their lips continued to move in perfect sync for at least another minute or so, but it seemed so effortless that they didn't seem to notice time. However, the need of air was getting stronger, and eventually caused Miley to pull away.

"I remember..." She smiled, using her thumb to wipe away the lip gloss that appeared on Nick's lips.

"Stop staring at each other and go to class!" A random guy yelled making both the teenagers turn their heads. Following the confused looks, they burst out laughing.

"See you later Nick," After side hugging him, she grabs her books, shuts her locker, and makes her way towards her first period class. Walking into the classroom, she was immediately enveloped in a conversation between two blond girls, and another brunette. From the expressions on the students standing around watching, clearly the brunette was winning whatever type of battle was going on.

"Would you just shut-up?! He was my boyfriend, and you just felt the need to go shove your body onto him? Clearly he doesn't think you're attractive. Hence, the reason he doesn't give you a second glance!" The brunette said. So now that Miley realized what was going on, she finally took a step forward and weaved around the girls fighting. Accidentally though, she brushed the blond on the right with her shoulder.

"What the hell new girl?" The blond said making Miley back up slightly. The blonde girl had on way too much eyeliner, and more than enough mascara that her eyelashes definitely looked about 3 inches long. With cover-up all over her face (yet there were honestly minimal imperfections) she stepped towards Miley as the brunette backed up.

"Um, sorry?"

"You should be bitch! It took me like, 20 minutes to do my hair this morning. Then your stupid clumsiness ruined it in 5 seconds!"

"That sucks," Miley said looking at her desk about to take a seat. She seemed quite uninterested in the blond plastic girl in front of her, trying to intimidate her. But Miley has been through much worse, this barbie didn't make her flinch. The only thing making her nervous was getting trouble, and all the attention. Now that, was where Miley got scared.

"Hey back off Christina, before I tell Anthony what you did with Mark last tuesday night." Liam appeared at the front of the room looking annoyed, yet his nonchalant, comment made Miley smile.

The girl named Christina scoffed before turning back to the other blond and making her sit down in their seats. Liam high-fived the brunette girl who was yelling earlier before making his way down to Miley.

"Hey girly," He smiled at her.

"Thanks for saving me. You're amazing." Her lips curled into a smile of their own, as she reached over her desk to hug him tightly.

"No problem. I've known Chrissy since 7th grade, so I know how to deal with her. Plus, I got cha back Miley." Liam looked at his books, taking out the ones he would need for this class out first, then returned his attention back to Miley once his books for other periods where on the floor under his desk.

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me._ _Girl,I promise i'll be gentle and we gotta do it slowly. _ _If you give, give the first dance to me._ _I'm gon' cherish every moment, cause this only happens once, once in a lifetime. __everybody says that we look cute together,_  
_let's make this -_

"Oh shit!" Liam laughed as Miley scrambled through her pockets looking for her phone.

"Stop!" She giggled as the ringtone continued. "Shit shit shit!" Another ringtone started as she starting blushing profusely.

_Stop callin, stop callin,_ _I dont wanna think anymore!_ _I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._ _Stop callin, stop callin,_ _I dont wanna talk anymore!_ _I left my head and my heart on the dance floor._  
_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_ _Stop telephonin me!_

"Hahaha!" His booming laughter continued to fill the room, while the other kids just watched Miley continue to scramble looking for her phone.

"Damnit where is it?!" She kept looking around her bag and through her jacket pockets.

"It's on your ass," He chuckled pointing to her ass pocket where her phone was sticking out. "Hey it's nice."

Miley wasn't sure whether or not he was talking about her ass, her jeans or the phone. Hopefully it was what she thought he meant... Reaching back, she grabbed her phone and silenced it immediately, taking a deep breath and plopping herself back onto her seat. "I'm whipped already Liam..."

"Haha, but you were very entertaining, I must say." She hit him playfully,

"Thanks!"

"Ah you know you love me!"

"Ohh, do I really? Because right about now I feel like I could kick your a--"

"Kick my what Ms. Cyrus?" The teacher walked into the room not looking over at any of the students, yet still wearing an amused smirk on her face.

"Uh," Her cheeks went cherry red as she tried to think of the words to say. Glancing at Liam (who was nearly falling out of his seat laughing) for support, but saw he was no help, she turned down at her notes. "Um. Soccer ball? Yeah... Cause soccer is starting up uh, soon, and well, I wanted to practice with Liam? Mhm."

"Mhm." repeated. "Yes, well let's get on topic now."

"Kick my ass? Like you could even reach it with your tiny legs Miss Miley." Liam laughed quietly while the teacher began to write notes onto the board.

After class on the way out, Miley kicked Liam so hard in the ass he has a bruise now. Not that he's told anyone for the next week that it stayed there...

....

"So class, tell me what you think of this artist." Mr. Zimmerman, the music teacher, asked his class. Miley raised her hand. "Yes Miss Cyrus?"

Liam grunted. She turned to him smiling, then began. "I think that he was undoubtedly talented and precise in this productions and remixes; but also very authentic. The song we just heard by him, boasts glorious and beautiful song writing... the lyrics are extremely unique, true and romantic." At the word romantic, some girls sighed while the other guys looked around annoyed at the girls swooning. Miley continued, "The mesmerizing vocals are also something to admire. A delectable production... But definitely, that song takes your soul far above the hemisphere; you truly soar through a lyrical journey of passion, tragedy, and declaration. Absoulutely devine in my opinion."

As soon as Miley sat down, Liam patted her on the back whispering to her. "I never knew you could be so deep Miles,"

"Thanks," she whispered back waiting for her teachers response.

"Very observant and objective Miss Cyrus. Anyone else have thoughts?"

Even though Miley wanted more of than just those words of acknowledgement, she still nodded slightly and turned her head toward the window. It seemed to her, that her entire life she has been trying to get people to notice her (for all the right reasons of course) but they never seem to. No matter how intelligent or well thought out she is, she never gets anywhere. Her theory often leads to the conclusion that it is at the fault of the Public Schools.

This observation of hers was very true, and most likely the reason why she wanted to go to a boarding school for most of her life. She has been looking into this very advanced, soccer boarding school academy in Sarasota, Florida. Ever since finding out of her mother, she has not been able to persue that dream. As much as Miley liked to hope that her mother being hospitalized and the beginning of her adolensence had not effected her greatly, she found herself always knowing the truth.

The rest of her day went by in a blur, and all she could remember thinking of, was soccer. Though Nick had recently taken control of her thoughts, it was always the thing that she loved most in her life, that came back at the end of the day. Making her way towards Demi's locker - backpack, & cleats in hand - she watched all the teenagers around her interacting. At first, she was horrified. Never once, had she noticed just how similiar the students here were, to the kids back home at her school. These kids weren't here because they wanted to be here. They were here at school, because they _had _to be here. This suggestion - which brings her back to the Public School theory - only made her want to leave more. Nobody seemed to care quite as much as she. No one looked like they had goals, or even wanted to go to college! And here she was, working her ass off day 'n' night to be a professional student/athlete/sister; while she also dealed with her family troubles daily. No child - or teen for that matter - should need to go through their life this way; Nobody should have to go up against so many people who don't care, and only bring her down. To her, it felt like there was never going to be a way out.

Shaking her head, and attempting to clear her thoughts momentarily, she reached Demi's locker just as the girl was closing it, soccer ball in hand. Demi looked up to her friend with joyful and anxious eyes. "Hey Miles, you ready?" Demi motioned with her hand towards the entrance of the school, which was closest to the soccer pitch outside. Miley nodded and followed her friend, staying close, but keeping silent.

Breaking the silence (after sensing the tension) Demi spoke once more. "How was your day? Anything new?"

"Nothing out of the regular." Her voice cracked slightly as she spoke. She cleared her throat, and turned back to her friend who was now wearing a worried expression. "I should be asking you, after Joe kissing you and all." Though this thought made Demi brighten up, it made Miley sulk only a tad bit more. It still made no sense. Ever since the beginning, it felt to her that Joe was attracted to her in more of just a friendly way. But now, after being with Nick for a short - yet meaningful - period of time, her opinions on Joe were beginning to change. Yes, she still loved him with her heart deeply, and still trusted him more than most, but she was unsure as to whether that was all there was going to be with him.

"Oh the day was fine. Joe sat with me at lunch, as you know," Though Miley didn't know. She actually wasn't even paying attention at lunch. Not only since she didn't eat lunch anymore (no money anymore) but because she just was too lost in thought all the time, to even realize there were other people in the room with her, talking. "He held my hand under the table," Miley looked up, her friend was blushing. "And well, that was about it. Oh! And he picked me up after almost every class to escort me to the next one. He's really sweet."

Finally reaching the soccer field, Demi turned to her friend, placing her bag on the ground. Miley followed, and started untying her shoes. Demi stuck out her hand, "No just wear those. I forgot my cleats." Miley lowered her hand, and looked down - thankful that she had worn her indoor soccer shoes today instead of the usual converse.

"So where do we start?"

"Well, we could run? Or stretch. I guess it depends how you are feeling right now." Like shit, Miley wanted to say. But, she didn't. Instead, she nodded and motioned to Demi to start running. For the first lap or two around the field, they didn't speak. But seeing as it was inevitable to deny how curious Demetria was, she spoke to Miley just as they were about to round the far goal on the side of the field closest to the football field.

"Miley, tell me what's wrong," her voice weezing and puffing, which was the result of her running heavaley.

"N-nothing," Miley stammered, in attempt to sound content. The breathing heavy didn't quite help her attempt though.

"Stop lying. I k-know somethings up, o-kay?" After they finished their fourth lap, Demi turned to her friend waiting for an answer. Getting none in response, she grabbed the brunette's arm, and stopped.

"Dem, we need to keep running!" In a lame attempt to pull away, Miley took a step and tried to sound angry that they stopped. But the only feeling Demi sensed was sadness, and the slightest hint of loneliness.

"Miley. Tell me what's going on. You can trust me." The words sounded so similar to those that Joe had spoken to her only a few weeks ago. However, the words sounded so much more comforting coming from Demi's mouth.

Miley looked around her, trying to avoid this situation. None of her ideas of escaping seemed to be working as she played them out in her mind. Sighing in defeat, Miley plopped down on the damp grass. It took Demi a few minutes to process her action, then she sat down next to her troublesome friend.

"Can I start from the beginning? And can you not interrupt? That might make it... harder. Plus, I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner. But honestly, I've only barely told Nick & Joe. Not even Em knows..." Making a mental note to herself, Miley whispered under her breath, "which I should be doing soon."

Demi nodded with an almost expressionless face on. She wasn't really angry at all, she was more just a mixture or worried and saddened.

Once Miley began to tell the story of her life, (for the third time in about a month) she found herself not crying this time. Thought practically every word she spoke, came from the deepest pits of her heart (and the warmest) she couldn't quite process this through her brain. Everything came out, exactly the same as it had before, but this time she was stronger. Though Demi kept her vow of silence for this confession, she found herself sniffling, from the tears that were brimming her eyes ever minute or so.

"... That's as much as I can say. Again, I'm sorry for not telling you." The troubled girl brought her knees up to her chest while Demi wiped away her tears with the sleeves of her t-shirt. She watched her friend, who she now considered one of her best friends, just sit there holding so tightly onto herself that her knuckles turned white. Then, finally realizing why Miley was feeling so alone. She didn't have anybody to watch over her anymore. She had to take care of not only her own life, but also her two younger siblings. She had to deal with everything Demi had to, and more. On top of that, her mother was deathly sick. Their bond had been so close that it made Miley look sick too. Sensing what was right, Demi got up to her knees and crawled over to Miley who was slightly shaking, while rocking herself back and forth, still with her death grip. Demi wrapped her arms securely around Miley,

"I'll always be here for you. I'm right here." And they stayed in the position for the next 3 hours. During that time, nobody spoke. The only sounds emanating from that soccer field, were the soft whimpers of two teenagers who were crying for all the right reasons, but so broken for what seemed to be for all the wrong.

* * *

**Honestly. I think I broke out in tears. I listened to 3 songs writing this last part. **

**If This Isn't Love-Jennifer Hudson  
Iris-The Goo Goo Dolls  
Breathe-Taylor Swift**

**This might be one of my favorite parts, (the end) and also one of the most descripted. For me, I believe that writing does not need a lot of conversation to be very good. It needs good support, and good descriptions. The conversations only add more images to the story, plus carry the story on in a more basic way. Thanks for reading.  
"I can't breathe without you... but I have to." -I am so in love with Breathe... :D**

**love you all, Emily. ooohhh - /drpepperluvgurl**

**Reviews make me smile guys... & help me update faster. **


	22. Chapter 22

She walked into school with her normal white tee and jeans, the same as always on the outside. But within, she was broken and hopeless. She felt like nothing could ever bring her up. Nothing could ever go right for her again. No one could ever save her from this dreaded place she now stayed in.

"Miles?" the brunette asked.

Silence, the thing surrounding her all night long at home.

"Miley?" Demi repeated.

Again, not a word.

Instead of repeating herself, Demi grabbed Miley and pulled her to the empty biology classroom nearby, and brought Miley into her arms. Within seconds, the tears came pouring down her petite face.

"It's not fair… just isn't fair." Miley kept repeating. "Why does nothing ever work out for me? Why can't I get anything right? Why is it always happening to ME?" the sobs came out louder.

"Shh…" Demi soothed, holding her new best friend tightly in her arms, just hoping – praying, that she would stop. Realize she has a lot more than she thinks. Realize that just because her mom is sick, doesn't make it the end of her world. She still had a long full life ahead of her, and so many options! Whereas Demi herself, was quite limited. And of course, this was kept secret just as Miley kept her troubles in silence.

"It'll all be okay-" Demi's reassurance got interrupted by the first bell.

Miley looked up waiting for Demi to say something. The room fell silent as Demi was lost in her own thoughts of what to do next, while Miley just went over her nightmares again in her head.

"Let's go." Demi said.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said. "We're leaving. Come on, grab your stuff, we're going out." Demi got up and started grabbing her stuff while texting someone on her phone.

"Huh?" Miley replied baffled as she scambled to gather her own belongings.

Sighing Demi grabbed Miley by the waist and led her quickly out of the school, running across the street until they were safely at least a mile away.

Out of breath, Miley asked what was going on while taking her backpack and slinging it more securely over her back.

"We're going to a place where i realized it was all okay, and you will too."

Completely confused, Miley followed her friend quietly as they walked on for what seemed like an hour. As they passed all the shops and houses, all she could think of was how she had never been to this part of town, and there was nobody she had seen before around here. The people in this area actually looked… kind of scary. The kind of people you just knew you shouldn't be messing with.

Demi was wrapped up in her own world, remembering the last time she was here in the town of Pimmit. Nobody here probably knew her, since it was so long ago. Well, 2 years to be exact since the last time she came through this town as a regular. Only 2 weeks since she'd last been to their cemetery.

Finally too curious for her own good, "Where are we going Dem?" Miley whispered.

Broken from her trance, she replied with the only thing she could think of.

"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be. And you're only as small, as the world will make you seem. And when the going gets rough, and you're feeling like you're gonna fall, just look on the Brightside of it all."

Quoting nevershoutnever, seemed to be the best way to go in this situation. Nothing had changed her more than this place, and now she hoped it would help Miley with her problems. Of course, these type of problems can not just be fixed so suddenly. It takes time. But time can heal everything, as long as you have the right resources and support along the way. That's how she got through it. And now, she was here doing a deed for Miley, being the one there for her this time.

"We're here."

Miley gasped.

* * *

Okay. I know this is really short. But this was where i needed to stop it. I just got a new laptop, so hopefully i will be able to write these more frequently and update this. BUT, i still have school. and i'm on 2 soccer teams again... ;/ crazy schedule, and a crapload of homework this year. SO, idk when the next one will be up. Hopefully by wednesday night, but no promises. Please follow me on twitter, cause i will be talking about whats going on, and when i will update next.

/drpepperluvgurl

3 thanks for reading. hope you all had a great summer. message me and tell me what you did!


	23. Chapter 23

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes. Restless nights for lullabies, helps to make this pain go away..._

There stood two teenage girls, alone in their own worlds. The black haired Demi, with loss, grieving and horrific memories in her mind. And the brunette, with the thoughts of what could be, and how this could be a place she would so frequently visit herself.

"Why are we at a cemetery? How is this supposed to make me feel any better about my life?" Miley questioned, hoping this was a sick joke.

"My mom is right there." Demi pointed to the tombstone that lay in front of them, as Miley gasped aloud.

"Wait…"

"Yes," the daughter of a widower said, choking out her words. "I have a story too Miles. But mine, has already ended. Mine, there's no hope. But you, you have all the time in the world. Just live, and things will get better for you." The words came out almost incoherently, while tears streamed down Miley's face in realization of what she was saying hit her.

"Demi… I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"Nobody ever really knows Miles its fine," Demi breathed out.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why make you worry? You already have enough problems without my own in your thoughts too." The almost sarcastic remark rolled off her tongue.

"Does any one else know? Nick? Mitch? Liam?" Miley questioned, feeling the tears slowly subside as she stepped closer to Demi's mothers grave.

"Mitchel knows, but that's it as for our school friends. Nobody else needs to know. I don't want their sympathy, it won't bring her back," she grimaced. "It won't take back what that awful human being did to her."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

"Yes. Why else would I have brought you here?"

"So about 4 years ago, I over heard a conversation my parents were having one night. My mom was talking about a guy from work who had told people he really liked her, and wished she wasn't married with a child. He was too kind all the time, ,and he would even occasionally come to our house, claiming to have work for my mom. Nobody, not even my parents, knew how long this had been going on for. Nobody knew he'd been coming to our house, every single night, and watching through the windows, just hoping to see movement. To see a shadow of my mom." Demi went into a trance as the memories from those years flooded back to her like a stream.

"Once my mother found out about this stalking, she of course felt it was right to tell my father. Then, they went to the cops. But something happened along the way… The cops said there was no evidence, so they couldn't just prosecute the guy." She frowned remembering the look on her fathers face the night her mother went missing.

"The next morning, my father woke up to take me to school, and when he got back home, my mom was gone. The guy stalking her was nowhere to be found."

"Demi, this is horrible why would you come back here?" Miley interjected.

"Lemme finish okay?" Miley nodded and the other girl continued her story.

"My mom was missing for the next two weeks. My dad wouldn't let me out of his sight, because he didn't want me to be gone too. He didn't know what this man was capable of, and he didn't want to lose me too ya know?"

She sighed. "When they finally found her, she was covered in bruises and scarred all over. She was pronounced dead about three hours before the cops found her."

Miley stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend as she sobbed, feeling only pain and ache in her heart.

"I never wanted to come back here. After her funeral, we moved, and both my dad and I thought that would be the last time we ever came here. Too many powerful memories. Too many sad daily reminders. The looks of those around us; it would all have been just too much to handle back then.

"This was until, I met Garrett. He worked at the local coffee shop, and on the last day in this town – or so I thought – he was behind the counter when I went to get my daily mocha. He saw something in my eyes that day," Demi smiled seeing Garrett's face in her head. "He knew something was wrong, and after I got my drink and sat down, he came over to me, and talked. I just listened to him tell me about what he went through when his mother died of cancer just a bit ago, and he told me he got it. Garrett said he knew what I was going through, all of it."

"He really understood," she whispered. "And after that day, I've come back to him every Sunday, and we hold each other. And we talk."

Miley smiled, feeling glad for the first time since she arrived at the cemetery, that Demi was actually smiling slightly now too. And that she was better now, even after her tough loss.

"All I'm trying to say is, people are here for you Miley. You're not the only one who knows tragedy in their life first hand. Believe me, others have it much worse than either of us, or even Garrett. Just please, don't be too hard on yourself, or even your dad. Different people take grieving different ways. He just doesn't know how to deal with it yet, and he needs to change that soon."

Demi took Miley's hand, and looked her dead in the eye. "I will always be here for you."

Miley's eyes swelled with tears, as her heart jerked a little feeling finally at home.

"I don't know what I would do without you Dem, but this really helped. Thank you."

The Demi smirk came back, as she playfully hit Miley's shoulder. "Want to meet Garrett?"

"If I could, I would love to." She smiled, walking side by side with Demi out of the cemetery, and onto the sidewalk.

...

"Who's this gorgeous young lady here in front of me?" a boy with green eyes who stood about 6'1 behind the counter smiled, looking at Demi with loving eyes.

"This is the girl I was telling you about. Garrett, this is Miley. Miley, this is Garrett, a.k.a, my savior." Garrett smiled warmly at Demi's friend and stuck out his hand to greet Miley.

"It's a pleasure. And I'm terribly sorry about what you're going through, I know it's very tough."

"Thank you, as I am sorry for your loss." Miley shyly replied, while Demi took a seat on the counter.

"So, what brings you to this part of town on a week day?" Garrett turned to Demi waiting for a reply, although he was hoping her answer would be that she missed him.

Demi being herself, didn't say that. "I got bored, why else? And my friend here," she poked at Miley, "wanted some coffee. Think you could make us some quick before we head back?"

"Shirley temple!" he grinned, going to the back counter to turn on the coffee maker.

Miley turned to Demi, "He's cute," she whispered.

"I know." She giggled in response.

"Maybe you should ask him to homecoming?" Miley slyly questioned.

Demi's eyes went big. Though it did seem like good idea to her now that she'd thought about it, she really never had thought about it before. He was charming, nice, and a very attractive guy. She just had never thought of him in that way before. Until, now.

From behind the counter, Garrett smiled at Demi, handing her a coffee, while placing Miley's on the table in front of her.

"Thank you Garrett, it was a pleasure to meet you. Hope to see you again soon?"

"See you soon." He winked at Demi as the girls headed towards the door of the shop.

"I'd never thought of him like that before…" Demi mumbled quietly to herself…

* * *

**Well i'm not quite sure what compelled me to write this chapter so much as to... it was what i wrote down as my first thoughts when i first set up the story line. I love Demi as a character, and she will become a very big part of this story, as will Garrett... I really want to know your thoughts on this though. Did you guys find anything in particular interesting? What was your favorite part? Are you excited to get to meet Garrett, or even find out more about Demi & his relationship? Do you need more Niley in the upcoming chapters? Please comment. I really can't make adjustments or even know whether i should continue with this unless you tell me.**

**follow me on twitter. (drpepperluvgurl) .**

**_Please don't leave me alone..._**

**_-_**Em


	24. Chapter 24

_Where is she?_ Nick thought to himself, looking around the lunch room. For the one girl he liked at this school. Miley.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Joe came up and hit him upside the head. "You look quite retarded. And kind of like a lost puppy, you can last one day without Miley. I promise." He laughed to himself, sitting down with his lunch in hand.

"Haha, right Joe," Nicholas tried laughing along, but it wasn't working out too well. He was too worried for Miley. He didn't want to believe she would miss a day of school to just be in the hospital with her mother. Especially since so many people had already had that type of conversation with her before, and she seemed fine with living on. _What changed?_ He thought.

Joe swiped his hand through the air in front of Nick's face trying to get his attention. It wasn't working, so he tried another method. "NICK!" he shouted kicking his leg under the table.

"Donde ESTA!" he tried again in Spanish, thinking it might get through to him. Again, it failed.

"Miley's here." He mumbled softly, causing Nick to turn his head.

"Where?" nick asked franctically looking around.

"I only said that to get you to pay attention to me. Nick, seriously, she's fine. She's with Demi, and they're both fine. I swear to you. Now just please eat your lunch and get on with your life." Joe shoved his sandwhich into his mouth, allowing the sauce to get smeared all over his chin and nose.

"How do you know she's with Dem?" Nick took a sip of his diet coke, looking at his hands.

"She texted me," he said incoherently with food in his mouth. Continuing to chew, he took a sip of his chocolate milk. "Mmm, chocolate is good." He sighed aloud, going back to eating his sandwich.

"Pig," Nick mumbled. Pulling out his phone, he texted Miley, seeing as he couldn't take this any longer. He needed to know where she was. What she was doing, and whether or not she was okay. He was so attached already, day by day, his feelings growing stronger towards her.

_Miles-_

_Where are you? I'm worried._

He stood up, grabbing his left over food and throwing it away, quickly saying bye to Joe and heading towards the Library.

...

Miley's phone buzzed from inside Demi's backpack, since Miley left her own bag at school, it was in Demi's. Demi quickly grabbed it out of her bag, and handed it Miley.

"I knew that boy would be worried about you. He really likes you Miles. He's a keeper."

Miley smiled, knowing she was right and reading the message only further proved her point. She replied saying she was fine and she would see him after school, then put her phone in the back of her denim short pocket. Looking to her friend, she began to speak.

"So tell me about Joe. How's he been treating you?" she asked, making Demi blush a little.

"Well, he's been treating me well. He actually reminds me of Garrett in a way, so when you asked me that homecoming question, I got a little freaked out. I mean, who should I take? I've never really considered Garrett, and of course I doubt he's ever thought of me as more than his little sister. I mean, he is a year older than me." She vented.

"It's only a year older. My first boyfriend was exactly one year older than me, and he was like my best friend. Things can happen you know, and age isn't that big of a factor. Especially that little of an age difference." Miley said shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "Honestly, I think that you should reconsider."

"But I've been like, in _love _with Joe forever! And now, that I finally think about how much Garrett has been there for me, and the feelings I really have for him, I'm just going to forget Joe? I don't understand. Now I'm all confused." She looked down, frowning slightly then realizing something.

"Ow!" Miley reacted to Demi's fist clocking her hard in the shoulder. "What was that for Dems!"

"You made me reconsider this, and now I'm all confused!" Demi replied with a laugh, also causing Miley to laugh too. Figuring that she could think about this later, she quickly changed the topic. "So are you ready to go to school tomorrow?"

"Eh, I haven't quite decided yet." She said, only to receive a blank stare from Demi in return. Miley laughed, "I'm just kidding, of course I'll go."

_Good, _Demi thought.

"Now, tell me more about Garrett." Demi only laughed before beginning to dive into a conversation about the one boy who never ceased to amaze her.

...

_Praise the Lord hallelejuah! _Nick thought as he almost ran out of school after the last bell, and headed towards the football field. "This has been the longest day ever!" he yelled to no one.

"Nick?" Selena appeared from behind the bleachers in her cheer uniform, causing Nick to jump.

"Se-Selena? What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?" he didn't really wanna hear what her excuse was, but the questions came out of his mouth before he could even process what he was asking.

"I was going to do some extra cheer practice today, and I just got here kind of early. Are you okay?" she looked away towards the field, which was now beginning to fill up with football players with backpacks on their backs, and their pads in their hands.

"Um, yeah I'm just great! Um," he stuttered.

"Alright, well I got to go. See you later Nick." She took off again back underneath the bleachers, with not so much as a glance over her shoulder. Nick just stood in his place confused, for a good two more minutes.

"What just happened?" he mumbled before taking off into the locker room.

"Miley?" the tall curly haired boy called out into the empty home of his girlfriend.

"Miles? You there?" he called out again, still with no response.

Sighing to himself, he decided to write her a note saying he wanted to take her out tonight since they hadn't spent all that much time alone in the past couple of days.

Once he finished placing the note and left, he continued walking down the street with his hands in his pockets, thinking absentmindedly.

_She's my girlfriend_, Nick thought. They had been dating for almost a month now, and they confided in each other with their deepest thoughts. They trusted each other. _Why can't she tell me now? _The question kept circulating in and out of his brain. _What did I do?_

_

* * *

_

**Hmm, what did you guys think? Tell me. :) **

**what was your favorite part? Are you interested in seeing how Nick handles this?**

**What is Demi going to say? How does she feel about him? Does she like him more than Joe?**

**twitter (drpepperluvgurl)**

**Emily. __****whisper hello i miss you quite terribly.**


	25. Chapter 25

"He did what?" Michel yelled through the phone at what he considered his little sister.

"It's no big deal, Mitch don't worry. All he did was leave a note! He's my boyfriend okay?" Miley had been stressed out when she got home, and accidentally slipping to Mitchell that Nick had come into her house earlier that day while she wasn't there, was not making this situation any better.

"But how do you know that's all he did? I mean, Nick used to do stupid things back in the day. I'm not quite sure he's changed yet." Mitchel mumbled out the last part, almost regretting saying this to Miley. He knew what was best for her, he thought. And no matter what, he would definitely have her back when it came to guys, or just about anything. Especially in his hometown, where he knew everything that was going down. Nick didn't have the best reputation with the ladies around here, and if you were a local you knew that. He had been known to do stupid things. Not abuse or anything too serious, but he definitely took advantage of them or their things in other ways.

Almost too shocked to process this, she thought of what Nick could have possibly wanted to take. That's when it hit her. Nothing. He'd want nothing from this rotten old house. There's not a single thing in there that she thought was worth keeping, apart from the pictures. "Mitch," she started sighing, "He didn't take anything. I know. So let's just stop talking about this, and I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Fine. I'll let it go. Night Miles."

"Goodnight Mitchel, I love you." She whispered into the phone, dropping to her bed with a soft thump.

"Love you too," he replied more softly. After he hung up, he looked up to the ceiling of his bedroom thinking, _She can't understand what I'm going through._

Demi stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped tightly around her petite body, heading towards the dresser in her room. Upon its open, she carefully took the time to look at the picture frame on top, which held a picture of her and Joe hugging on the beach. It was taken just over a year ago. She smiled remembering back to that day, when she first saw the compassion in his eyes. And she really felt that he had cared for her.

-_11 months earlier-_

"_It's cold! Why are we still out on the beach?" Demi questioned as Joe continued to stare out into the ocean, finding it strangely enticing. He could stare out into the water all day, just clearing his mind and thinking about Demi. __**Demi.**__ He turned to see her shivering, and he walked slowly over to her wrapping his arms securely around her, feeling her sigh into his chiseled body. She fit perfectly into his arms. More than he thought a best friend should fit, he thought. There always was a connection between them, and he knew it. It just mattered on whether he would finally act upon it. But for now, he could only be her friend. She had just broken up with Jake, and she had been crying a lot lately. _

_Making his hold on her tighter, he whispered in her ear. "I love you Dem," causing goose bumps to form on her arm, as his breath blew warmly on her ear. She slightly turned her head upwards to look at him, only to see the stumble on his chin._

"_I love you too Joe. You're the best friend any girl could ask for." She dug her head back into his chest, inhaling his scent once again. Little did they both know, this moment would be forever captured? They just admitted their love to each other, yet they didn't specify it. It both was more than just a brother-sister love. No, it was much more than that._

She sighed, putting her Stanford red sweatpants on, followed by the ¾ sleeve v-neck black top. She sat on her bed, lying back in one quick motion. "How did I not know?"

"I hate Saturdays." Nick shoved his eggs into his mouth flipping the channel on the tv with the remote in his hand.

"What is wrong with you? Got your panties in a twist?" Joe giggled to himself finishing up his second helping of bacon. "I thought only Selena could do that to you."

Nick froze at the sound of her name, thinking back to their awkward encounter just the day before. _What had she truly wanted? And had she gotten it? _He wondered. "Shut up Joe." He finally settled on watching SpongeBob, since he knew it would get Joe to keep his mouth shut until Demi came over later that day, for their usual movie session.

Getting up quietly, he went to his room to call Miley. She picked up on the second ring.

"Nick?" her soft voice sounded through the telephone.

"Hey Miles. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? I missed you yesterday. I'm not used to spending my Friday night alone," this got her to slightly laugh. "I missed you." He mumbled out once more feeling nervousness creep into his belly.

"Yeah, I'll be over in an hour. Can we just hang out? Like a movie and talk? Or swim?" she asked, still sounding quiet.

"Of course Mile. See you soon." He smiled to himself, thinking that he'd finally get to spend some time with her. Maybe even tell her he loved her. _Not yet, _he revaluated. _Too soon._

"NICK!" Joe yelled from down the stairs, suddenly making a booming noise as he tripped over the corner of a table and face planted into the couch.

Nick laughed silently to himself before heading down the stairs. "Yes?"

"Demi is coming over in half an hour. She might be PMS-ing, I don't quite know since I forgot to keep track of when it would be this month, but I just don't want you hurting her feelings. So I would prefer you left now, so you wouldn't bore us in your own sorrow."

"For your information, Miley is coming over. And she will be here in an hour. Then we can all hang out together. I'm sure Miley can even out Dem's moods. So, until then, I will be in my room. BYE." Nick sprinted back up the stairs before Joe could reply.

"Freak." Joe mumbled, laying back on the couch un-muting the television and continuing to watch SpongeBob. "Ha-ha, that silly sponge."

* * *

**Once upon a time. I believe it was a tuesday when i caught your eye. And we caught onto something, i hold on to the night. You look me in the eyes and told me you, loved me; _were you just kidding?_**

**Tell me what you think. Do you want to see some Niley love? Jemi fling? Or possible...Garret/Demi? What would that be... Gemi? AHhaahah, that's kinda funny :) anyways. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like so much, and what you want to see happen or you think will happen. Reviews seriously help me guys, I need to know!**

**twitter (drpepperluvgurl)**

**youtube (drpepperluvgurl34)**

**Emily. _whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello?" a soft voice said into the large California home.

"Down here Miles!" Demi's voice boomed from the basement.

Miley quickly ran down the stairs, to come face to face with Nicholas smiling at her.

"I missed you." He whispered, moving closer towards his girlfriend, who he missed so dearly.

"I missed you too," she leaned in, ready to lock lips.

"Get a room!" Joe yelled, pulling Demi deeper into his arms, as she snuggled up to him.

Miley and Nick laughed, but then pecked slightly before taking a seat on the couch right next to Joe and Demi.

"What movie are we watching?" Nick slid his arm around Miley, pulling her closer towards him.

"The last exorcism," Joe yawned. Demi froze up in his arms, as well did Miley in Nicks.

"NO!" The girls shouted in unison.

"Haha, just kidding!" The younger brother got up, putting in the movie they would be watching. "It's Step Brothers."

"I love this movie!" Demi grinned, laughing as the movie began.

...

"How can you fall asleep while watching Step Brothers?" Miley asked, attempting to get Nick's body untangled from her own, as Joe slowly removed himself from Demi.

"I don't really know. Maybe they just crashed, from excitement. I know Nick was extactic to see you today. As for Demi, I'm not quite sure," he scratched the back of his neck while they headed up the stairs toward the kitchen.

"What's been going on with you Joe?" Miley took a seat on bar stool, motioning for Joe to sit as well.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked, opening the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll have a diet coke thanks," she looked off to the side, absentmindedly playing with her fingers.

"Well, life is going good. Grades are getting much better in my classes, and Demi and I are doing well." The look of love in Joes eyes when he smiled was absolutely heartwarming, and this caused Miley to get shivers down her spine.

"Cold?" he handed her the can of coke he had just retrieved.

"Nope, I'm great. I'm happy for you Joe, really. I missed talking to you actually. That's also kind of why I wanted to come today."

Joe smiled. "You didn't come for Nicky? Ha! This will make him jealous," he grinned evily thinking of how to brag about to Nick with him still knowing it's more of a joke. "I missed you too Miles, don't worry about it. But I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot," she watched him slowly set his drink on the counter and take a seat next to her.

"Where did you go when you ditched school the other day with Demi?" he stared brutally into her eyes, hoping to catch even a glimpse to say she would lie. He found nothing. Just about as nothing as he got from her reply.

"Ask Demi. I really don't think I should tell you, she's your girlfriend Joe." She took a sip of her coke.

"She wouldn't tell me when I asked. She just shrugged and looked away." He brought his hand to Miley's face, making her look him in the eyes. "Tell me as a friend. I'm worried."

Miley's breath hitched, knowing that this was wrong. She can't tell Joe about Demi's past. If Demi wanted him to know, she would have told him. Demi kept her secrets, it was only fair that she would do the same in return.

"Honestly Joe, we didn't really go anywhere. Just talked and had some coffee," she took his hand off of her chin, placing it lightly onto the counter, taking another sip of her coke.

"Talked? For 7 hours?" he was unconvinced. He knew there was something more to the story.

"Guys?" Demi's sweet voice echoed from the basement into the kitchen. Joe decided to let it go for now.

"Up here sweetie!" Joe yelled, getting up and going towards the stairs to greet a groggy Demi.

"Where'd you go? Where's Miley? Is she okay?" Demi mumbled the questions quickly and almost incoherently. Luckily Joe knew Demi well and understood every word.

"You and Nick fell asleep, Miles is in the kitchen. We came up to get a drink and talk about stuff, and she is okay yes." He rubbed her arm softly, leading her into the kitchen to see Miley.

"Want to go swimming Dem?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, just lemme…" the sleepy girl looked around the room, feeling kind of dizzy. "Give me a sec." She sat down on the stool next to Miley, placing her head onto the counter, all in one swift motion.

"You should go wake Nick," Miley told Joe, softly stroking Demi's hair.

"You can go, I'll stay with Dem." He replied, looking at Demi worried. She wasn't having any of that.

"Joe. Go." The words came out through her hair.

He sighed before sticking his tongue out at Miley and heading down the stairs.

Demi's head quickly shot up, "What did he talk about? Did he ask about the other day?" she too searched Miley's eyes for a sign of lie.

"Nope. I just told him we hung out, had some coffee and talked. I didn't think I should tell him. If he should know, you would have told him." This reply got a hug from Demi, mumbling a soft 'Thank You.'

"No problem, I got your back." The pulled away, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nick appeared at the doorway of the kitchen, arms folded across his chest.

"Nothing," the girls continued giggling.

"We're going to get ready, be back soon!" And they took off for the guest room, where Demi had her swim bag.

"Shit! I forgot my bathing suit!" Miley mentally slapped herself.

"It's cool, I got an extra in Joe's room." Demi blushed, leaving the room to head towards Joe's.

"Joe?" she knocked once before walking into his room, only to inwardly gasp.

Joe was standing by his dresser, shirtless, and just finished pulling up his shorts; the V of his lower body clearly visable to her eyes.

He turned to see his girlfriend gaping at his image, making him grin. "Hey Dem, feeling like a pervert today I see!" she blushed harder than she already was.

"I just needed to get my extra bathing suit for Miles," she walked over to his dresser, feeling her whole body getting warmer as she got near the half naked sexy Joe.

She slipped past him, feeling the heat emanate off his body as she opened up his drawer where her belongings laid. He stepped closer so his body was just slightly touching Demi's back. She froze, with the bikini in hand, as Joe's hands slowly ran down her sides. She shivered, closing her eyes as he continued to take control of her body.

"Will you wear this for me?" he brought his mouth to her ear, his hot breath hitting her skin sharply. It was all too much for her to handle.

"Yes," she choked out, turning around in his arms, looking up towards his eyes. "I will." She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to smash her lips into his. He quickly responded, adding more force into her lips, pulling her closer towards him by the waist.

...

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Miley was sitting by the edge of the pool with her legs dangling freely in the water, Nick close by.

"Probably making out. Who knows?" he smirked, winking at her.

"Shut up," she giggled before turning back to look at her feet.

"What cha thinking bout?" Nick asked, scooting closer to her.

"You." She answered honestly, noticing him getting closer.

"I missed you," she said again. He put his hand up to her cheek, not knowing what was about to take over him.

"I love you Miley." The words flowed freely out of his mouth, their eye contact never faltering. She held his gaze for another minute in silence, before smiling with wet eyes.

"I love you too Nick," they leaned in, sharing a moment filled with lust, love and just pure emotion. Nick pulled her onto his lap, staying attached at the lips.

"I love you so much, so much," he said in between kisses as she leaned forward, causing him to lay back as she climbed on top. Both legs to the side, his arms running freely down her back, as her fingers ran roughly through his hair, as they continued to make out poolside.

After pulling away, Miley looked into Nick's eyes, feeling hot all over her body. _It's perfect; my life is finally coming together._

_

* * *

_

**A little steamy, eh? I guess hormones are really powerful. I was just having a great day at school, and sooo many good things happened, so i wrote this :) tell me what you thought. And whether you want more detail, or anything else. Favorite part? I would love your comments! All are welcome :) & i'm starting to think of when this will end. I'm really liking my new story, 'My Time' and i would like to have more time to write that. Soo... this will be ending soon, and i will tell you just about how many more chapters there will be. Don't worry, more drama is to come, & this will not be the end. Happiness won't be continuing for that much longer...whether its for Miley&Nicholas, or Demi&Joe. Going to get more key people into the story too. Like Emily. WHERE DID SHE GO? you may ask? she's here, just hiding in the shadows :) haha, review please!**

**twitter (drpepperluvgurl)**

**Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly._**


	27. Chapter 27

When Everything's Made to be Broken 27

After the weekend of steamy hookups, scary movies and chicken fights in the pool ended, the realization hit the four friends that they had to get up for school. Demi and Miley had drove home at the last second, not getting home until way past curfew and just crashing as soon as they walked through the door. Miley stayed at Demi's house but she didn't have her backpack, so they had to get up extra early to head over to Miley's house before they could go to school.

BEEP.

Groan.

_Taste you on my tongue, with your lips to kiss like the red hot sun you're one big sugar rush; suck me in suck me in, hold me down til the very end!_

"Oh my gosh, that's so loud!" Demi rolled over in bed, slapping at her ipod dock that started to blast just like it did every weekday morning at six thirty.

"Mmm," Miley mumbled, remaining motionless on the other side of the bed.

"Shit Mile, if we are going to get to school on time we have to leave now! I mean we still have to go to your house." She pulled up the sheets, climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom. Demi yanked clothes out of her dresser quickly, went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Miley wake up!" Demi yelled from inside her bathroom before turning the water in the sink on.

"Shit." Miley groaned again, but rolled over. She put her hands over her face, fatigue creeping back into her. Her eyes couldn't stay open for longer than a few seconds.

"I swear Miley if you aren't up by the time I get out of here you're getting a wake up, Joe style!" Demi yelled from behind the closed door.

_Joe Style?_ Miley thought. Well, whatever that was it couldn't be good. She forced the blankets off of her legs, the AC hitting her immediately as she stood up. She walked over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer just as the bathroom door opened.

"Good, you're up," Demi was already dressed and brushing her teeth. "You can pick out anything you want from here," she pointed to the dresser. "But if you want a tee or sweatshirt those will be in the closet."

Miley nodded, grateful for the last piece of information. She headed to the closet. She grabbed a black ¾ sleeve tee, jean shorts and a soccer sweatshirt.

"So, there are waffles downstairs. Do you want me to make you some? We kind of got to hurry if we are going to get your stuff from your house and be on time today." Demi walked into the bathroom briefly to spit and rinse, coming back out with a jacket herself to cover her We the Kings tee shirt.

"Yeah, chocolate if you have it. I need sugar." Miley attempted a smile, pulling off her clothes from last night and replacing them with Demi's fresh ones. "I feel like I have a hangover, yet no alcohol was involved. I doubt I'll be able to handle a real hangover."

Demi laughed. "See you downstairs Mi." She shut the door.

Miley quickly went to the bathroom to take care of the mess that was her hair and her face. Finding a new packaged toothbrush under the sink was the only positive thing that happened in the bathroom that morning for Miley, but hopefully Nick wouldn't mind if she looked like a slob for one day.

The ride to school was short thankfully, but as soon as the girls entered the hallways it felt like all of the problems they forgot about for the weekend were back and more in their faces than ever. Thankfully, this week would be a short week since it was the end of the quarter. But on the other hand, the end of the quarter meant worrying about your grades and the final assignments that will go into the report cards, which would either make or break the grade.

"Hey baby," Joe walked up and kissed Demi on the cheek, leaning against her locker. "How was the drive back? You never texted me that you got there."

"Oh, how sweet," Miley said. "Little Joe was worried." Demi smiled at her best friend.

"It sucked and we were so tired, sorry if you were worried Joey," Demi smiled slightly while Joe grimaced at the nickname.

"Where's Nick?" Miley turned to Joe.

"He's talking to a teacher about some missing assignments. He's a slacker!"

Miley looked around the hallway. The warning bell was going to ring soon and she still needed to head to her gym locker to get a textbook that she had left in there over the weekend. She said her goodbyes to Joe and Demi until lunch and rushed to the locker room, finding it empty.

Or at least she thought it was empty.

"Did you hear what he did?" a girl with a trilly voice said, whispering exasperated.

"Yeah, I can't believe he would be so public about it too you know!" a different voice said. Miley stopped walking and hid behind a row of lockers, trying to figure out what these girls were talking about.

"Nick was so sweet about it too-" Miley froze upon hearing Nick's name and decided that she wasn't going to listen to silly freshman gossip any longer. She stepped from around the corner, making sure to make noise so the girls knew someone was there. As she rounded the corner the girls looked up and gasped a little, apparently embarrassed to be caught by the girlfriend of the guy they were talking about.

"Hey Miley!" the girl who spoke first said.

Miley gave a little smile. "Hi."

"See you at the game later!" the second girl smiled wide at her, and this time Miley recognized who it was. It was the cheerleader who she saw coming on to Nick near the beginning of the school year.

Miley got her book from her locker and high tailed out of there, not wanting to stick around and hear anything else. But she couldn't help but wonder…why were they talking about Nick? And who was this person he was so 'public' with?

Miley walked to her first class and entered the room just as the bell rang.

"Okay class, I hope you had a good weekend. Get out your books and turn to page two-hundred fifty-six." The teacher walked to the board and started writing notes, none of which Miley had intentions of writing down. Just as the teacher spoke again, her bag vibrated.

_ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE: NICK_

_Sorry I missed you at your locker Mi, see you at lunch?_

She didn't text back.

…

By the time lunch rolled around Miley knew she shouldn't be angry at Nick for some stupid thing she heard freshman saying, but she couldn't help it. Something really bugged her and she wasn't really in the mood for dealing with Nick beating around the bush just in case something really was up. She didn't sleep well and was really not in the mood for crap today.

She walked to her locker just as the bell to signal the beginning of lunch starting rang. Along the way she ran into Demi who was fixated on her cell, tears coming down her face.

"Woah, D," Miley stuck her arm out to grab hold of Demi. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Demi looked up to see who stopped her and relief flashed through her eyes. "Mi, we can't talk here."

Miley nodded. "Okay, let's go." Demi led them outside where a car was parked out front, a familiar guy in the drivers seat wearing ray bans and a black leather jacket. Miley stopped upon seeing him there. She turned to Demi, looking for an explanation.

Demi stopped and turned to Miley, mumbling out really quickly. "My dad had a heart attack at work." She looked at Garrett who was motioning for her to hurry up. "H-he's at the hospital right now."

Miley nodded. "Okay, go." She pushed Demi along towards the car. "I'll come by after school okay? I'm sorry Dem, stay strong."

Demi gave Miley a tight squeeze before climbing into the car with Garrett. They sped out of the parking lot, leaving Miley standing alone. She stood there for a beat longer before heading back inside, her head hung low. This year was not turning out to be so great for her or any of her friends. And just when she thought things were turning around for her and Nick there were rumors and more drama that she wasn't in the mood to deal with.

She spent the rest of lunch in the library, sleeping on the floor by the romance novel section and hoping that maybe her problems would just disappear.

The bell rang.

Problems were still there.

Nick was standing by the door of the music room as Miley approached and he straightened up, as she finally got close.

"Where were you at lunch?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Miley shrugged. "I had to catch up on stuff, I was at the library." She went to walk into the classroom but Nick caught her arm, blocking the way. She looked at him questioningly.

They stood like that for a while. Just staring at each other, Nick accusing and looking as if he was waiting for something. Miley looked to be challenging him to make a move or say something, anything.

Finally, someone else needed to enter the room, so they both had to move. But Nick's grip remained on her forearm. "I heard Demi left school today."

Miley looked at him, confused. That just happened, how could he know? She just gave a slight noncommittal nod.

He didn't look satisfied. "I heard she got into a guy's car, and you watched it happen."

"Why are you angry at me right now?" Miley was getting annoyed. He still wouldn't let go of her arm. "Just get off me Nick seriously, what's going on with you?"

"Angry? I'm not Mi," he shook his hand and dropped his hand from her arm. He lowered his voice but still sounded upset as he talked to her. "Joe is just freaked out that she left with another dude and you didn't stop her, like you knew it was going on and you never told him. He feels betrayed."

Miley almost laughed. _Almost. _"Nick, listen to me real good okay." He stared at her, showing that she had his full attention. "Demi is having a rough day, and the guy who picked her up is a very old, very good friend of her and her family. She isn't cheating or anything, if that was what Joe was thinking." Miley then scoffed. And then Nick glared at her.

"Okay, something is wrong with you though. All the Demi and Joe stuff aside Miley, you're angry at me or something." The bell rang and then the teacher made everyone stop talking. Nick ripped paper from his notebook and scribbled onto it before handing it Miley.

_What did I do?_

She took the paper and wrote something back before handing it to him.

_You didn't do anything Nick, I'm just hearing all these rumors and I'm confused. Plus I'm exhausted, which isn't helping my reasoning._

_So you aren't thinking reasonably, which definitely means you helped D with something shady. Man miley, I figured you were done lying to me… but enough about them, rumors are stupid Mi, I thought you were done listening to that crap._

_Um, hold up. I AM THINKING STRAIGHT, I'M STILL LOGICAL WHEN I'M TIRED. 1) Demi left for personal reasons in which I fully support and will tell you when I feel you deserve to know or she tells you herself. 2) You sound like you're the one hiding something so no, I know I'm not being paranoid about hearing stuff about you. I thought you were done lying to me._

Nick froze after reading her last note. He mouthed "What the heck" and started to write something back but Miley snatched it back before he could finish.

_Clearly you don't trust me, and clearly Joe has the same issue too with D. I'm done with this conversation right now unless you're going to tell me what's going on with you and that other girl._

Nick read that and his whole body froze. Then Miley looked down, her features turning sad. So it was true. There was something with another girl, something that was very public. Whatever, she was done dealing with stupid boys and all the dumb problems they cause. Miley raised her hand and the teacher called on her.

"May I go see the nurse?" the teacher nodded. Miley began picking up her belongings and headed for the door. Nick stood up behind her and went to follow her.

"Mr. Jonas, what do you think you're doing?" the teacher asked, looking at Nick curiously.

"I'm making sure my _girlfriend_ is okay," He said and followed Miley out the door, ignoring the protests by the music teacher.

"_Miley!_" Nick called after her but she didn't slow down. But just as she was turning the final corner towards the nurse's office she stopped and Nick rammed right into her.

Her breath hitched in her throat and Nick saw this as his only opportunity. He pulled her closer, placing his face on her cheek and bringing his lips to hers. Miley didn't protest to Nick's sweet lips, moving slowly and gently against her own. Nick pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Mi, I'd never cheat on you." Miley tried to look away but Nick kept his hands on her cheeks, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I love you," and Miley's heart sped faster, no matter how many times he said it she couldn't get used to it. "The truth is that a crazy ex-girlfriend of Joe's came looking for him and then found me, thinking I was him." He chuckled a little, but went on, never taking his gaze away from Miley.

"She tried to kiss me," he said and Miley squirmed but he held her in place. "I didn't let her. Then she realized after I lectured her that Joe was in a relationship and wasn't going to see her again. Nothing happened Mi, I called her a cab because she was clearly wasted, and then I never saw her again."

Miley exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding in. "Okay." She said. And leaned in for another kiss from Nick, wanting nothing more than to just stay like that all day.

After they pulled away, they both wore goofy smiles. Then Miley's eyes got teary and she looked down. "Nick, Demi's dad is in the hospital."

"What?" he said, shocked. "Mi, Joe needs to know! He honestly thinks she's cheating on him! I have to tell him I-" Miley cut him off.

"I promised her I would go see her, and I can't wait any longer to see if she's okay. Will you drive me? I don't have my car." Nick sighed. He wanted to tell Joe, but he didn't want to fight with Miley.

"Yes, but let me just text him okay," Miley gave a teary smiled and hugged him tightly. "Meet you in the parking lot in ten." Nick gave the instructions, Miley nodded and headed in the direction of her locker. Nick sighed, pulling out his phone and texted Joe.

_Demi isn't cheating on you. I'll explain everything later. Don't freak out, I'm leaving with Mi right now to go see D. Tell Coach I went home sick._

That was as good as he could get right now. Nick went to the parking lot and waited for Miley. But even as they left the lot, Nick knew that something was going to go horribly wrong today. And no, it didn't include Miley or Nick this time.

…

Joe had been upset all day. First, Demi didn't seem to pay much attention to him through all of their morning classes, and then she didn't show up to lunch. Then, at lunch, rumors went around that Demi left with some guy in his beamer, leather jacket and Miley stood there watching as they went away. Not only was his girlfriend going off with some dude, but his supposed best friend just watched it all happen without ever haven given him a heads up to what was going on. Thankfully, Nick was on his side. He didn't feel like an exuses today, so he shut off his phone just after he heard word from a reliable source (confirming the rumors) about Demi and what Miley instigated.

So Joe felt alone for the first time all school year, ignoring everyone as he went to his classes. He felt out of the loop; if you knew Joe well, that was the one thing he hated most.

"Hi Joe," a blonde in a cheerleading outfit said, approaching Joe at his desk in his last period class.

"Hi," he mumbled back.

She didn't seem bothered by his response. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat after school before practice? I can give you a ride, since I saw yours left already."

Joe looked up then to see who this girl was. "Katie, I don't know what you're talking about and no I'm not really hungry."

She looked at him sympathetically. "I hate to tell you this, but Nick left with Miley. So yeah, I don't think you have a ride home either. I live down the street, it's not a big deal."

"He left me?" Joe asked, but more so to himself. He couldn't believe it. Demi could be cheating on him, Miley might have known and kept it secret, and now his brother left him to fend for himself at school, alone.

"Unbelievable." Joe looked back at Katie this time and tried to give her a smile. "Yeah, I'd like a ride home thanks K."

She smiled at him and took the seat beside him. "Good, I'm glad I can help."

_If all my friends are going to abandon me then I might as well make a new one, _Joe thought to himself. So when Katie began asking him questions, he put on a smile and brightly answered them.

…

"Shit shit shit shit shit, _shit!_" Garrett was pacing back and forth in the hospital. "This is all my fault."

Demi looked up from a waiting room chair. "No it's not."

"Yes it is, I wasn't looking out for him and I should have been! I know he hasn't been well." Garrett kept pacing nervously, worry all over his face. "I can't believe I left him alone."

Demi got up to place a hand on her best friend, leading him towards a chair and making him sit. "Garrett, its not your fault. Please, relax." He sighed and obliged.

Miley and Nick were sitting practically on top of each other just on the other side of the room, watching the whole interaction. Nick looked uncomfortable and Miley couldn't help but cringe at how sad her friend was and think about how scared she must be. Miley knew that Demi only had her dad now, and if she lost him too then she would be alone. Utterly alone.

Nick checked his phone and frowned. "Joe still hasn't replied."

"I'm sure he's fine, he still has practice today." Nick's head shot up.

"Shit, he doesn't have a ride home. And I'm missing practice!" Nick pounded his fist against his thigh. "Damn."

"Do you want to go back?" Miley looked at him, seeing how distressed he was. "I'll stay here with Dem and get a ride with Garrett. You should really talk to Joe, make sure he's okay."

"No," Nick sighed. "I want to stay with you." He gave her a sad smile.

Just then a doctor came out and everyone stood up. "Hello, you must be here for Mr. Lovato, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, well he has been responding well to the medication and his breathing has been adjusting back to normal."

Demi released the breath she was holding.

The doctor gave a small smile. "We are going to keep him for observation tonight just to make sure there are no complications, but he should be ready to go back home tomorrow." The doctor left.

Demi grabbed ahold of Garrett and squeezed him tight. Tears were flowing down her face and Garrett just pulled her tighter. "It's okay baby, he's going to be okay." Garrett soothed her, rubbing her back.

Nick once again looked uncomfortable. He stood up. "I think I'm going to get something to drink from the vending machine downstairs, want anything?" He needed to leave before he got even more uncomfortable with Demi and this guy hugging.

Miley shook her head but stood up too, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for staying with me, it means a lot." He smiled, giving her hand a tight squeeze before heading off down the hallway.

Miley walked over to Demi and Garrett, joining the hug and began crying with them.

"M-maybe you guys should g-go, and I'll just stay with him tonight. He's going to be o-okay, so you don't have to stay." Demi looked up at Garrett and Miley, wiping away her tears.

"No," Garrett said firmly. "I'm staying."

They both looked at Miley and she shook her head. "I'm going to stay until I can see him."

Demi gave them both questioning looks, but after a while she went back in for a group hug. "I love you guys. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you."

Nick came back and took a seat on the other side of the room. He sighed, watching Miley comforting Demi. He knew she was upset right now for Demi's sake, and that Demi was upset because of her dad, but he couldn't help but wonder about Joe. Was Demi even thinking about him? Why hadn't she told him first thing? He knew something was wrong, but he didn't know whether he really wanted to know what it was.

After a couple of hours sitting in the stiff hospital chairs, Miley and Nick finally said their goodbyes and headed out to the parking garage.

"Well," Nick mumbled once they were in the car. "Where to?"

Miley closed her eyes briefly. "Can we go get ice cream? I feel like shit, I look like shit, and I really just want something good right now."

Nick leaned over to her, placing his hand over hers. "Hey," he whispered and Miley turned towards him. "You look beautiful."

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "Okay Nicholas."

He groaned at her use of his full name. "Miley Ray, you do not want to get into this with me right now."

She leaned over the seat and whispered in his ear. "Maybe I do."

"You asked for it." He tickled her stomach, attacking all of her sensitive spots that he knew so well. She screamed and kicked and huffed, begging him to stop.

"Nick! _Nick! _I'm going to k-kill you!" she giggled and lashed out, trying to escape his hands.

Suddenly he stopped moving. They were both breathing heavily, staring at each other.

Miley's hands went to his neck, Nick's hands grabbed her waist and their lips collided, sending shockwaves throughout both of their bodies.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mi."

….

"So, why did Demi leave today with that guy?" Katie asked, following Joe as he led to way to the parking lot. He sighed, took a sip of his Gatorade and looked down.

"She didn't say, but I'm sure it's important." Joe tried to keep the animosity out of his voice, failing miserably.

"She isn't a very good girlfriend."

Joe looked at the blonde girl beside him. He wanted to yell at her for saying something like that about Demi, _his _Demi. But, he couldn't help but hear that voice inside of his head telling him that she was right. Demi left him today, no explanation, and with another guy no less.

She took his silence as agreement. "I'm sorry you're upset, but you shouldn't let her bring you down. You should stick it to her, show her what she's missing."

Joe kept walking to her car trying to stop the bad ideas from going through his head.

She stopped suddenly and pulled him back. He just stared at her, not understanding. "What-"

She cut him off, giving him a really tight hug. At first he just stood there, arms limply by his sides, but eventually he gave in and squeezed back.

Demi was sitting in the lot watching this whole thing go on and couldn't help but want to cry as she watched her boyfriend kiss the cheerleader on the cheek and climb into her car.

She finally let the tears fall as they drove out of the parking lot and into the sunset.

* * *

**SORRY SORRY SORRY. This took forever to update, this was completely my fault. I apologize for disappearing and I swear I am going to finish this story before summer starts. That is a PROMISE. So, if you still read this, please review so I know whether it was okay or just complete crap. Thank you to everyone who still reads my stories, it means a lot to me and I'm grateful for every review!**

******Emily. _Whisper hello, i miss you quite terribly_**

twitter/hersheyluvgurl


	28. Chapter 28

When Everything's Made to be Broken 28

That afternoon Miley went home to an empty house and a quiet cell phone. Needless to say, it was unusual. After Nick dropped her off he went back to the school to find out if Joe did get a ride home and said he would text her once he got home. He never did.

She couldn't help but wonder whether Demi was still at the hospital or if Garrett was with her. And what about Joe, was he still clueless about Demi's father? So many questions, but she couldn't do anything about them at the moment.

After what felt like hours, Miley decided to take a walk around the neighborhood. But just as she was about to leave the house, Mitchel came barreling over to her front door, knocking like a lunatic.

"Miley! Open up!" He screamed through the mahogany.

She went to open the door and as soon as she did he flew in past her, heading straight for the kitchen.

Miley was baffled. "Mitch, what are you doing?" she followed him into the kitchen, watching him closely as he studied her home phone.

"Emily called."

_What,_ she thought, her mouth gaping open. "WHAT."

"She called you, and it had something to do with her brother. And yes, she was using her sad voice," Mitch stopped talking and swallowed. "Mi, the _sad_ voice." They both looked at each other for a while, silent.

"We have to go to her. If she called both of us, we have to go!" Miley screeched, her voice breaking. She honestly did not expect this, especially not after the day she just had.

"What about your dad?" Miley scoffed. Mitchel grabbed her hand and they headed for the door. "Come on Mi, our friend needs us."

"Come on Miley pick up!" Nick had been pacing in his room for twenty minutes, calling Miley to talk to her about Joe. He had come home to find Joe and some cheerleader getting cozy on the couch. He just shook his head and left them downstairs, immediately walking up to his room and calling Miley, who was not answering.

"DAMNIT." He hung up after the tenth time and decided to call Demi. She didn't answer either.

He was getting anxious, thinking that maybe something else was wrong with Demi's dad. He sighed, figuring that if he just went to the hospital he would probably get some answers.

The drive took too long.

"Nick? Hey man, what are you doing?" Garrett greeted him as he walked up to the area where they were sitting just earlier that day.

"Hey, uh," Nick looked around to see the room empty. "Do you by any chance know where Demi and Miley are?"

Garrett shook his head. "Demi left just after you guys did to go pick up Joe, but as for Miley last I saw her was with you."

Nick stared at him a beat too long.

"Nick?"

"Wait," he said, holding up his hand and looking at the ground. "Demi left to go pick up Joe?" Garrett nodded. "Have you heard from her since?" Nick asked.

Garrett shook his head.

"Shit."

"Wait, what's going on?" Garrett asked finally, getting really confused. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know, but I think she saw Joe getting into a car with this other girl from our school. Damnit, I knew I should have just taken him with us!" Nick swung around, groaning. It was his fault. Demi was upset, Joe was hurt and Miley was nowhere to be found.

"Garrett?" a nurse cautiously came out of the room and walked over to him. "Mr. Lovato is awake and asking for you."

Garrett looked at Nick before heading into the room with the nurse. But just before he entered he turned back to see Nick just staring at him. "Find her." The door shut behind him.

And Nick was alone again.

…

Mitchel and Miley finally got the Emily's house, only to see her parents on the porch arguing. They ignored it and walked past them into the house, yelling into it as they did. "Em!"

Immediately an athletic blonde descended the staircase at the speed of light, crashing into them and embracing them tightly. "Thank you guys, I just I can't-"

She choked on her tears. "He was fine when I got home, but then something happened and I was so worried!"

Miley and Mitchel just caressed her, whispering comfort into her ear. "Shh, it's okay, we're here now."

They broke apart and followed Emily up the stairs to her room.

"Wow, hasn't changed one bit." Miley walked over to a beanbag that was in the corner by the window.

Emily shut the door and lay on her bed with Mitchel beside her. "It's been really hard lately guys."

Mitchel scooted closer so he could lay a hand on hers. "I know Em, and I wish we were there more often."

"I really miss you," Miley said softly, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "We really miss you."

Mitchel squeezed Emily's hand tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "We can stay tonight if you'd like."

She shook her head. "No," she sighed. "I really want to just stay with Henry. He's my brother and well, he almost died. I still can't believe he's just sleeping in the next room. He was so cold."

It was silent for a moment. It dawned on them all in that moment just how close death is, and how it lingers over us all. We never know who its going to come after next, or just how badly it will affect those around us. It makes being sick pale in comparison, because at least they are still there with you, even if they can't walk or talk. They're still breathing and warm, you can still feel the beat of their heart in their chest and the warmth of their breath that escapes their lips. For Miley, death lurked about everywhere. But today, having seen it come so close to two other people that she cared about dearly, she realized something.

She wasn't alone. Other people were going through the same. It hit her even harder now than when Demi had said it that other day in the cemetery.

"I love you guys." Miley watched as two of her best friends came over and hugged her tightly. Maybe she was feeling guilty for having practically abandoned her first best friends for her boyfriend and the other new people she met this year, but Miley really felt like they needed to know just how much they meant to her. Just in case she didn't get another chance to tell them.

"Love you Miles." And they sat like that for a while, just hugging and reveling in the fact that they were all alive, healthy, and Emily's brother was breathing in the next room.

…

Saturday morning, Mitchel and Miley said goodbye to Emily and took off back home. It was a heartfelt goodbye, but they promised not to go as long without seeing each other again. The drive back took forever, but they liked it; the wind smacking against their faces, the radio blasting and the _joy_ of being alive filling them up.

They were high on life.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Mitch asked, as they were about an hour out from home. They had been driving for hours, only having stopped once to get breakfast at some diner.

"Sure."

Mitchel pulled onto the off ramp taking the first exit, seeing a sign for elevation burger. They got milkshakes and burgers to go, and while they waited Miley charged her phone in a nearby outlet. Once her cell turned on, she saw a lot of missed calls and text messages. All of them from Nick but one.

_ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE: DEMI_

She opened that one first.

_I'm with Garrett today. Daddy is out of the hospital. Wanna sleep over tonight? I need some girl time Mi._

Miley texted back quick with a "definitely" and then looked at Nick's many messages. All of them were regarding her whereabouts, him being worried, and something about Joe with another girl.

She hit call, Nick picked up on the first ring.

"Miley! I've been worried sick! Where are you? I went by your house and it was empty, are you alright?" he rushed through it, concern leaking through every word he said.

"Which question would you like me to answer first? Hello to you too, Nick." Mitch came up then, food in hand. Miley laughed as he attempted to carry all the food and the milkshakes to the car.

"Any of them! I have been worried sick! Something is seriously going on with you, I don't know what it has been lately!" He spoke again, breaking Miley out of her thoughts of food spilling all over Mitchel.

She sighed. "Look Nick, I got to go-" he cut her off.

"No, do not hang up on me. I don't know where you are, honestly you don't tell me anything anymore."

She was getting mad. "Um, since when do I have to give you a play-by-play? And if you wanna stalk me, put a tracker on my cell phone next time. This is stupid, I've had a rough week. I'll talk to you when I get back." She hung up and unplugged her phone. It only got ten percent battery life from the quick charge, so she shut it off to reserve it for later.

"Hey, who were you on the phone with?" Mitch had pulled the car up to the front and they quickly sped out of the lot as soon as she shut the passenger door.

"Nick," she groaned. "He's been really clingy and freaking out at everything lately. I mean, its good that he cares, but he's being over the top. He doesn't understand what I mean when I say that 'I am tired.'"

Mitchel howled. "Uh-oh," he chuckled then as she grinned after taking a sip of her milkshake. "Does he even know you? Honestly, it's like he's clueless all the time."

Miley sighed. "No, he just thinks that since…" She stopped. She didn't know what to say. She didn't really know why Nick was acting the way he was, all she knew was that she didn't like it.

Instead of finishing the conversation, Miley reached over to turn up the volume on the radio and shoved her hamburger into her mouth.

"I guess that solves it," Mitchel mumbled, grabbing his milkshake to take a sip.

After they got home, Miley went inside to change clothes before going to head over and see Nick. They definitely needed to talk.

When she got to the Jonas house she was surprised, she saw a blue bmw convertible in the driveway, a car which did not belong to anyone of the Jonas'. She walked up to the door, knocked once and then opened it.

"What the-" Miley was shocked. Joe was on the couch, his arm around some girl. No, it was not Demi.

The girl looked up to see who just entered the house, but upon seeing it was Miley, she turned back to the tv. It was the same girl who was talking about Nick in the locker room, the one who knew her name and smiled at her after gossiping about him doing something with another girl.

Miley decided to ignore it for a moment and stormed up the stairs to Nick's room. The door was shut so she knocked loudly.

"Joe just leave me alone-" Nick was saying as he opened the door, but when he saw it was Miley he stopped. He went to give her a hug, which she returned half-heartedly. "Come in." he looked uncomfortable upon sensing her discomfort during their embrace.

She sat down on his bed however and began talking. "I was at Emily's house, she was having a family crisis. I was with Mitch, don't worry. Now explain what the hell is going on downstairs?"

Nick sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. "That girl, is Katie. She gave Joe a ride home yesterday. But get this, Demi went to get him, she left from the hospital to go pick him up, yet Garrett didn't hear back from her and Joe hasn't said one word about Demi since lunch yesterday."

"That's why she wants me to come over tonight," Miley whispered to herself.

"She must have seen them or something, and I guess Joe still doesn't know." Nick took a seat next to her on his bed. She gave an loud sigh.

"I'm going to talk to him. Get rid of the girl." Miley stood up and headed for the door.

"Woah," Nick jumped up to stop her. She looked at him, waiting.

"Move."

"Miles, I can't make her leave. And Joe made a decision…" Nick trailed off, sensing that he really couldn't win this battle. Miley had that fire in her eyes, and Joe was about to get it.

But then they heard to front door slam shut. They both ran out of the room to go check on who it was, and they saw Joe just standing there with his back against the door, eyes closed and a sad smile.

"_Joe!"_ Miley yelled, barreling down the stairs.

He looked surprised to see her, as if he didn't notice her just come in a moment ago. _Which he probably didn't since he was humping that girl on the couch,_ Miley thought to herself. But then something came across him and his expression went from confusion to anger in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Excuse me? The question is what were you doing with that girl on the couch? Huh? What about Demi? _Your girlfriend._" She was fuming and he just stood there glaring at her like she was the problem.

"Why don't you tell me that again? Demi, my girlfriend huh. Well, and you're my supposed best friend. But now I'm not too sure, seeing as you helped my girlfriend cheat on me the other day and said nothing!"

Miley stopped glaring. "What are you talking about? Demi didn't cheat on you."

"I heard she left with some guy, and she didn't come back. She hasn't spoken to me since, she's probably too ashamed to face me now!" he shook his had, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Probably sent you to come here and lie to my face."

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Nick came out from nowhere, coming up next to Miley.

"Oh, okay. Take her side yeah, I see Nick. So much for blood is thicker than saliva," Joe said, glaring at both of them now.

Miley had to hold back from laughing at the blood and saliva thing Joe just said. She took a deep breath. "If you stop yelling at me, I will explain everything."

Joe looked at her, then at Nick, who also wore a sad smile. "Okay. But cut the bullshit, I'm done with lies."

They all sat on the couch. Miley spoke first. "Demi's dad had a heart attack, her friend who has been there for her family for years came and picked her up to take her to the hospital." Joe's face fell. Miley took another breath before continuing. "She wanted to tell you Joe, she just didn't really know how to. She only told me because I saw her leaving, otherwise I would have been in the dark about it too."

"Last night, she went back to the school to get you," Joe stared blankly at the floor. Miley continued. "I think she saw you with that girl, and well she fled."

"This is all my fault," Joe shoved his head into his hands. "She's hurting and I'm an asshole." He shook his head.

Neither Nick nor Miley could really disagree with him on that.

"Thanks for making me feel better guys," he mumbled, shoving his head deeper into his hands.

"Well Joey," Miley scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You kind of are at fault here, you didn't trust her so you just went out and did something with another girl. Explain that, why would you do that if you actually did like Demi?"

Joe looked up at his best friend. "I don't know. It's all my fault and I just-" he shook his head. "I was so mad at her, and Katie was just there. She…she comforted me and she wanted me. Demi has been distant lately."

"If you guys were having problems you should have talked to her about it instead of going off with another girl," Nick said softly, looking briefly at Miley. He wanted to talk to her alone for five minutes without her running off and doing something with someone else.

"I didn't think we were having problems though," Joe said. "I love her."

Silence.

"What are we still doing here?" Miley said, standing up and pulling Joe with her. "Then lets go get her back."

Joe looked unsure. "She thinks I fucked with Katie, why would she want to talk to me?"

_Because she loves you too_, Miley thought. She smiled at him. "Okay, then just think about what you wanna say and let her cool off. Talk to her on Monday at school. Good enough?"

He nodded. "Thanks Mi," Joe pulled Miley in for a hug. "I'm going to go think for a while. See you guys." Joe walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Nick turned to Miley. "We need to talk." She stared at him, questioning eyes.

"About what?" she asked.

"Us."

Her stomach dropped. "What are saying?"

Nick chuckled lightly and pulled her down onto the couch once more, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips to give it a kiss. "I'm not breaking up with you Mi, I'm just worried."

She took a deep breath. "Me too."

"You go first then okay?" Nick nodded, letting her know he was ready for whatever was coming, no judgment.

"Alright, well I've been worried that we aren't as strong anymore. I mean, lately you've been distant from me and we don't talk as much. We were good yesterday, but there's too much miscommunication." She shrugged. "I feel like you don't trust me."

Nick took it all in, face perfectly blank. He didn't respond right away, but gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I love you. I trust you. I just worry about you."

"Why?" she barked. She immediately regretted it. She was testing him and she knew it. She wanted him to tell her what she wanted to hear, how she was his and he loves her and la la la. But, she knew getting him angry wasn't the way. Yet, she kept doing it.

Nick got angry, but didn't remove his hand from hers. He shook his head. "You know, I've been letting you off the hook a lot for lying to me or being secretive because of your mom." She sucked in a breath and he continued. "I love you Miley, there's no questioning that. But having a rough life at home and having been hurt in the past doesn't give you the right to hurt me, or lie to me. Not when you tell me you love me too."

They both were quiet for a while, just taking it all in. Nick finally said it. He finally said what she _needed_ to hear. And she loved him even more for that, even though it was hard to hear.

"I love you, you know that," he spoke first. "I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you, not like the rest of the people in your life. And no, I'm not going to be easy on you just because of your past. You're strong, you pulled through it and I think we only fight because I've babied you because of what you've had to endure. But that doesn't do anything for us.

"I wish you could see how beautiful and amazing you are, how _strong_ you are. You're stronger than all of us, Mi, you're a fighter."

Miley had tears in her eyes and leaned over to embrace Nick. "Thank you." He pulled her deeper into his chest while she let the sobs come out.

He stroked her back, squeezing her tighter and tighter against him. He didn't want to let go. "I promise you, your past won't define you. No matter what anyone says or how life may seem at the time, you'll get through it-_we _willget through it."

They stayed snuggled together on the couch until Miley untangled herself, saying she was going to Demi's for a sleepover. They promised to call each other before they went to bed and when they woke up in the morning. Nick said he would pick her up for school on Monday, and Miley promised to give him a kiss every time she got.

Now that she knew she really had him, she never wanted to let him go.

**Hey guys! Sorry this took two weeks to update! But here it is, please review if you get the chance! Only two chapters left I believe and then this is done. Then the sequel to My Time will be worked on non-stop! I've already gotten a bunch of it written, just in the editing and finishing stage really. But I'm super excited! I hope you still want it! **

**Emily. **_**Whisper hello, I miss you quite terribly.**_


	29. Chapter 29

When Everything's Made to be Broken 29

Luckily when Monday rolled around everyone had cooled off a bit, sensing that the time they had together was ending fast. Nick picked up Miley for school on Monday and they spent the ride there holding hands and singing to the radio together. For them, things were finally starting to be perfect again. They had worked well together in the past, but it wasn't quite as in sync and consistent as they were now. Something had clicked between them this past weekend and there was no going back.

But for their best friends, the situation was a little bit different.

"What are you talking about?" Joe was yelling now, having gotten in Demi's face at this point. Nick and Miley looked at each other before running to get in between Demi and Joe's heated conversation.

"Step back for a second guys," Miley said, taking a hold of Demi while Nick took Joe. "You don't need to yell at each other."

"He doesn't trust me!" Demi shouted. Joe shook his head.

"It's kind of hard when you don't trust me with anything going on in your life! Ever since we got together you've been distant with me!" He said back, moving forward in Nick's arms and towards Demi.

Demi shook her head. "You never ask me anymore." She lowered her voice and looked at Joe sadly. "Honestly, I don't feel like your friend anymore. Just your make out buddy."

Joe's heart dropped. He couldn't believe it. The girl he loved that he was using her, for physical stuff. He couldn't even believe it.

"Dem," he reached out towards Demi and this time Nick stepped away to allow Joe to get closer. Demi shrunk back into Miley's arms.

"I can't." She shook her head and looked at Miley with pleading eyes. Miley nodded and they hurried off to class together, leaving a defeated looking Joe and concerned Nick.

"She doesn't think I care about her anymore." Joe slammed his fist into the closest locker.

"Hey man, she's just upset at what happened. She's stressed because of her dad, and then she comes to surprise you but sees you with another girl. She needs to hear the truth, but she needs to cool down a little bit first." Nick reasonably said, leading Joe to their first period class. "Besides, if you love her you won't let her walk away that easy. Keep trying. Just, don't yell at her."

Joe nodded. "You're right," he sighed. "I just got so angry, she didn't believe me."

"Well, did you tell her what happened? How you were feeling when she just left school with her friend and no explanation?" Joe nodded, so Nick continued. "Did you tell her that Katie was just a friend, and that she was just there to give you a ride since no one else was around."

Joe looked away. "I didn't get that far."

"Damn, she must have come in today looking for a fight," Nick smirked.

"Shut up man," Joe punched Nick's shoulder as they walked through the door to first period.

"Whatever," Nick scoffed, a smile coming on to his face as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

_I miss you. –Mi_

Nick smiled, hit 'reply' and started typing a response.

_I miss you too baby. How's demi doing? Joe's pretty upset. Love you. –Nick_

Joe smirked from the seat beside Nick, knowing that smile on Nick's face. His _Miley_ smile.

"You're so whipped."

Nick shrugged. "Yeah, and I love it."

…

By the time lunch rolled around, neither Joe nor Demi had spoken to each other. Nick walked Miley to all of their classes and made sure to kiss her goodbye. They were _perfect_, and to them they couldn't wait until lunch so they could just sit together and hold hands without worrying about a teacher saying anything.

As for Demi and Joe…lunch was the devil. They didn't have many other friends in that lunch block and normally sat together, so they both didn't really know what they were going to do if they didn't sit in the normal spot with Nick and Miley. Lucky for them, they didn't get a chance to pick. Or maybe not so lucky.

Nick dragged Joe over to the table where Demi and Miley were already sitting. "You're going to fix this and it's going to be good again. Got it?"

Joe huffed as Nick shoved him into the seat next to Demi and across from Miley. Demi looked at him for a moment, remaining silent. She didn't scowl, so he took that as a good sign to start apologizing.

"I miss you Dem, you are my best friend," he started off. "You mean the world to me honestly and I just…" he trailed off as Demi looked at her hands.

"I miss you too," Demi said quietly, placing her hand lightly on Joe's for a moment but pulling back quickly. Joe sighed at the loss of contact and tried to continue.

"I trust you, I want you and nobody else. You accept me, you never try to change anything about me. There's not one thing that I would want to change about you either. I just wish that you would talk to me like we used to. Like when we were best friends. If you don't like me like a boyfriend anymore, then at least still be my friend. I _need_ you.

"God, Demi, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. You're so beautiful, loving and you care about me, you even laugh at my stupid jokes." He looked at his hands and got a determined look on his face. "I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. So even if you don't feel the same, please just be my friend. I need you to be my friend."

Demi couldn't speak; she was having trouble breathing too. Joe finally looked up from his hands to stare at the girl he loved, waiting for her to acknowledge anything that just came flying out of his mouth. He finally admitted to her that she meant the world to him and that he was in love with her. She looked conflicted and sad, but she remained silent which only made Joe more anxious.

"Say something, please." Joe reached for Demi's hand and she let him take it in his own without a fight.

"Dem?" Miley said, having been talking with Nick and missing the confession Joe just gave to Demi. She noticed Demi was pale and thought something happened. "Demi, are you okay?"

Demi opened her mouth to speak. "I-" she choked on her words, all that came out was a strangled breath.

Joe looked _really_ sad. Miley now saw what was happening with her other best friend.

Nick whispered in Miley's ear. "What is going on?" She shook her head.

"I don't know."

Joe abruptly got up from the table and picked up his bag, Demi watching him as he left. She opened her mouth to speak again but nothing came out.

Miley untangled herself from Nick and went to the other side of the table to sit where Joe was previously. "Demi?"

Demi started crying then, falling into Miley's arms. "I'm an idiot."

Miley stroked her hair and let the brunette cry into her chest. She looked at Nick who wore a confused expression. Miley mouthed 'He did it' and Nick nodded. They smiled sadly at each other, both knowing what was happening.

They knew Joe told her he loved her. But Demi didn't say it back. And now she regrets it.

Nick walked around the table to the other side of Demi and patted her on the back. "Dem, he's really sorry for what happened last week. He just missed you so much and felt neglected." Nick gave a sad smile at Miley who returned it with one of her own.

"I-I let him walk away!" Demi said into Miley's chest, voice shaky from the tears she was crying. "He l-loves me. Miley, he's _in love with me!"_

Demi fell apart in her best friends' arms during lunch period that very crazy Monday morning. Even though they were at school, nobody really seemed to be paying attention to them seeing as there was free ice cream provided by the cheerleading team, which everyone was going to.

"Shh, it's going to be okay Demi. It will all work out, I promise you. I _promise._" Miley gripped Demi tighter, letting her cry until she had no tears left.

Nick continued to rub circles on Demi's back and stared at his girlfriend while she comforted their friend. Nick loved Miley, he loved how compassionate, sweet and caring she was. He couldn't help but mouth 'I love you' to her when they locked eyes. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you too Nicholas' back, a blush creeping onto her face.

The bell rang finally and the lunchroom started clearing out. Demi didn't seem to notice, still wrapped up in Miley's arms. Nick went around the table to collect their trash and throw it away. When he returned he grabbed Miley and Demi's stuff and motioned towards the hallway and Miley nodded in understanding. Nick left.

"Dem?" Miley said softly, urging her best friend to look up.

"Yeah?" she sniffled back.

"I think we should go to the parking lot okay? Just wait in the car until you get it together, or decide you want to go home for the day."

Demi looked around the lunchroom to see that they were the only ones left except for the staff cleaning up. She looked at Miley and gave a genuine smile. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Of course, anything for you D." Miley gave her a light playful shove on her shoulder.

"But," Demi took a deep breath. "I want to talk to Joe. I owe him this."

Miley nodded in understanding. "You sure."

Demi laughed. "Actually," she grinned. "I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She wiped the remaining tears off of her face and stood up. She gave Miley one last hug before taking off down the hall in search of Joe.

"Go get him!" Miley shouted.

"I will!"

Miley laughed quietly to herself and remained seated at the lunch table. She didn't want to get up for some reason; she was perfectly content with staying put.

She couldn't help but think of her mom, her dad and her siblings. They've all gone through so much in the past few years and for the most part Miley has had to make it alone, and still support her younger siblings along the way. She had been alone.

And she _survived._

Sure, she had a few friends along the way to help her stay involved and living her life but…_she_ was the reason that she got up every morning. For herself. And now, for Nick.

"Baby," Nick had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his head rested on her head. "You smell nice."

Miley laughed. She grabbed a hold of Nick's arms and kissed his hand softly. "You smell nice, too."

She felt his smile on her hair. "How did it go?"

"I think your brother is a very lucky guy," Miley said, sighing happily as she sunk back into Nick's arms and his warm chest.

"I think I'm a really lucky guy," Nick said, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head. "Mm, even your hair smells nice."

She laughed. "Okay, can you stop smelling me and kiss me?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Miley turned around in Nick's arms and stood up to kiss his lips as he straightened up. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, placing his hand on her cheek, keeping her as close as possible.

"I wish I could hold you forever."

Nick breathed out in between kisses. Miley wrapped her arms around his neck. Time stopped as they embraced each other, the outside world fading as their lips met again and again.

"You can."

They both smiled through the kisses. And when they got up to walk to the car, they held hands and snuck in a few more kisses, blushes creeping up on both of their faces.

"Leave me alone."

Demi ignored him and kept moving towards him.

"Just go away." He said again, in a harsher tone. She ignored him once again, getting close enough to touch his shoulder and stopping. He was looking at the ground, but exhaled deeply when he looked up and saw Demi standing before him.

"Joe." Demi said, reaching out to grab his hand. He was sitting down against the big rock that lay at the entrance of the old baseball field, which nobody ever came to. Except Joe.

"What else do you want from me?" His strained reply made her whimper slightly. He looked at her, hurt evident in his eyes.

"I can't-" she stopped talking and took a breath, choking back her sobs. "I shouldn't have let you walk away."

"No, you shouldn't have," he grumbled and turned his head down.

Demi took a seat on the ground beside him, laying her head on his shoulder and taking his left hand in both of hers. "I love you too."

He body went rigid under her head.

"I don't want to hurt anymore." She continued, releasing some of the tears building up. "You," she shook her head a little bit and smiled slightly. "I've never known love like I've known it with you. I don't want to keep dancing around this, I just want you and all of you."

Joe was staring at her now, longing for her to continue. But when he saw she wasn't going to, he opened his mouth. "I know I screwed up."

"That doesn't even matter Joe," she sighed, gripping his hand tighter. "Just don't walk away from me, don't you _dare_ walk away from me again."

He smiled. "Never." They both sat up, not knowing what really to do but knowing they needed each other.

"I love you," Joe said, placing his left hand on her cheek and pulling her body closer to his on the ground with his right one.

"I can't believe it took you this long to say that," she said, sniffing up her tears and the gunk they produced in her nose.

"Me either."

They both leaned in, Joe's hand gently cupping her face, letting their lips meet together in perfect sync with the other's. They couldn't get enough, touching, kissing or smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you, I love you."

The words kept flowing out, having been kept inside for so long by both of them that letting them out felt too good to contain.

Finally.

* * *

**This one is a little bit shorter than the past few, but things are ending. The next one will be the last chapter of this story. -sigh- bittersweet fairwell, () Sorry, She's the Man reference. Hah. Well, hopefully this wasn't completely awful! I had my AP Exams this week, so this has been pretty much done for a while but I couldn't actually post or edit until after the exams! So, please review if you can and thank you all for reading and sticking with this story!**

****Emily. _**Whisper hello, I miss you quite terribly**._


	30. Chapter 30

_Oh, you're in my veins and I cannot get you out_

Miley always thought that one day she would just wake up and everything would be in place. Her family would be together and normal again, and all of her friends would love and support her no matter what. She never could hope for a perfect boyfriend before, because she was too hopeful for just those friends and family, but a boyfriend was always number three on the list.

As she looked at her life on that warm California spring morning, she realized that all she really needed was support from a few and love surrounding her. Even if her dad didn't come home every night, she was fine. Even if her older siblings never came home to help out with the rest of the family, she was fine and so were her two younger siblings. Even if she had to single handedly take care of two other people every day while trying to get through high school, she was _fine._

On that Friday, when she went to the hospital to see her mother on her own birthday, she couldn't help but wish – maybe this could be better, just this one thing.

She admits that she was happy ever since she met Nick and made friends with Joe and Demi, but something was always missing. Something inside her kept reminding her that for her, nothing would ever quite be perfect.

Nick was just a shining light in her life; he was just there to make everything better. Well, everything but her family.

Her mom was still in the hospital.

But Nick was stuck to her; he was apart of her now. There was no way she could get him out.

Demi and Joe knew that Miley was planning on seeing her mother that day and had both planned to come over to the hospital with her. For which Miley was very grateful since Demi had just been stuck in a hospital for her father not too long before and was still uncomfortable there.

As Miley thought, her friends were the perfect part of her life.

Miley's phone started ringing just as she was about to walk out the door to her house. She quickly ran back inside to answer it, hoping not to wake up her other siblings with her loud thuds.

"Hello," she said, breathlessly.

"Hi there, Miss Cyrus." A nurse from the hospital had been calling to give updates on her mother, or if there were no updates she would just check up on the family. This particular nurse had a special connection to cancer and those people who were relatives of those with cancer, so she made a point to check up on the families throughout the year.

"Hello Janet, thank you for calling. I was actually planning on coming in today," Miley said calmly, having caught her breath from before.

"Yes, I got your email. I was just going to inform you that she had a room change," Janet said slowly and reciting the room number even slower so it registered with Miley.

"Thank you, I'll see you soon then. Thank you again for everything you've done for me and my family." She hung up and walked back to the door that she left open before the call.

"Baby!" Nick called from outside, leaning against his car door.

"You all right?" he asked once she got closer.

She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek before reaching for the door handle. "Yeah, I think so."

"You ready for this?" he asked, pulling out of her driveway and heading onto the street.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They stayed quiet until they got to the coffee shop where they had agreed to pick up drinks for everyone before heading to the hospital. After they got out of the car, their hands found each other and their bodies got closer on instinct.

"How are you feeling? It's a rough day," Nick said. After they ordered their drinks they had taken a seat at the stools by the barista, hands still attached.

She tried to smile, but something was bugging her that held it back. "Nick, you know I love you right?"

He nodded, squeezing her hand tight, encouraging her to continue.

"Hey," she stroked his cheek, giving a small smile, seeing his nervousness at the sudden turn in conversation. "I just, I keep thinking that this isn't enough. Not that you're not enough for me, because you are! That's not the problem – not that there's a problem, I just-"

He cut her off. "Calm down Mi, you know we can talk about anything. I'm not going to walk away."

She took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"It's just, something keeps telling me that something is missing in my life. But, I don't want to feel that way. I have you, and I don't need anything else… or at least I didn't think so, but now this _emptiness_ is so obvious that I can't keep ignoring it!"

The tears starting coming then and she couldn't stop them in that moment. Nick took her into his arms and stroked her hair, mumbling comfort into her ear.

"Sweetie, I think I know what's wrong," Nick said softly, continuing to stroke her hair until she stopped crying. She did after a few moments, but she remained in his embrace, her response muffled by Nick's shirt.

"What? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Your mom, you want your mom."

"I've always wanted my mom Nick," she said, a tad angrily.

"No baby, I know that. That's not what I'm saying. I think that you miss her, you miss having someone take care of you, and you really miss having a _family_ to talk to when something is wrong." He continued to stroke her hair.

"Miles, you just miss having someone love you unconditionally. The love of a parent is something you can't replace."

She tried to hear what he was saying. It made sense but it was frustrating for her to really understand.

_How was Nick not enough?_

As if he could read her mind he said, "The love of a mother is something so powerful baby, think of Harry Potter."

She laughed and pulled him closer.

"Promise me something."

He pulled his head back so he could rest his forehead against hers. "Anything."

"Promise me that no matter what, you'll be there for me. No matter what we are, no matter what has happened to us, I can always come to you. Even if we are both married to different people, living in different continents with completely different lives: if I call you, you'll pick up."

He gave a sort of sad smile. "Miley, I promise you. I couldn't stand to be a continent away from you."

They both laughed, leaning in to kiss slowly for a moment. "Thank you," she said, taking his hand and standing up from her chair.

The drive to the hospital was pretty quick, whether it be due to the lack of traffic or the fact that Nick would loudly sing to whatever was on the radio and Miley would gladly belt something equally as lame back.

Once they arrived and walked to the correct new location of Miley's mother, they were met with Demi and Joe holding hands on the floor across the hall from Miley's mother's room. When they saw Miley and Nick approaching, they stood up, hands remaining intertwined.

"How long you guys been here?" Nick asked, handing over the coffees.

Demi took a sip from her drink and sighed happily at the rush of caffeine. "Not too long. It took a while to find the room though, she was moved," she turned to Miley, "Did you know that?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah, I got a call this morning."

Just as the four of them decided to take a seat on the ground once again, a doctor approached.

"Are you the family of Mrs. Cyrus?" the man said, bags under his eyes and clipboard in hand.

"Yes, I'm her daughter." Miley said, handing her coffee to Nick as she stood to shake the doctor's hand.

"Well, I have some good news for you Miss Cyrus," he gave a warm smile.

Miley was silent.

"What do you mean, sir?" Nick asked, placing the coffees on the ground he stood and held his girlfriend's hand.

"As you may have been aware, she was taken off the support machines about a week ago," the doctor said. Demi and Joe stared at each other, completely unaware of this fact, were staring dumbfounded at the doctor as he continued. "She was breathing by herself for this last week, but barely. Last night, she woke up."

Miley was crying, Demi was crying and Joe was bawling.

"Thank you so much sir!" Nick said, trying to remain composed so more information could be gathered. This type of thing was too delicate for them to get ahead of themselves and he didn't want them to get overly excited without proper proof.

"She can have one visitor at a time, she should be awake right now."

Nick thanked the doctor once more, then turned to his girlfriend as the old man walked down the hallway. "Miley?"

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms behind his neck. "Is this real? Am I dreaming baby?" she was still crying, but a smile was seen through her tears.

"This is real. I'm here and your mom is here. Everyone loves you," he kissed her on the nose, chuckling as she blushed.

"You wanna go in?" Demi asked, patting Joe on the back while also trying to compose herself.

"I want to, but then I know it's real. Right? I mean, I'm kind of scared." Miley squeezed Nick tighter, hoping that maybe she could find the courage to do what she had been praying for for months.

To talk to her mom and have her mom answer back this time. To be able to go home to her family and have them there, talking with each other and loving each other. Asking about each other's day. Kisses and hugs and family dinners.

For things to go back to normal.

"Want to wait then?" Joe asked, giving Miley an awkward reassuring hand squeeze.

"No," Nick said, slowly loosening his grip on her. He let her slide to the ground. "You have to go in now."

….

"Mom?" she walked into the room, making sure to softly shut the door as she made her way over to the side of the bed. The machines were beeping and her mother's chest was moving up and down. She appeared to have gained some significant color back to her skin, no longer the sickly pasty white, but a more beige.

"Miley."

As blue eyes met blue, everything that seemed only a dream become reality, something once broken became whole again.

"You're awake."

* * *

**THE END.**

**Okay, so maybe this was way too short and late and wayyy overdue, and of course predictable, but this was kind of how the ending was always going to be. I know it's kinda lame and I'm sorry, but overall I'm proud of how this story turned out in the end. It progressed into something, something that had started out as nothing but a bunch of scribbles in a notebook of mine late at night. So, thanks to everyone who read this, reviewed, because it honestly meant the world to me. I've learned SO SO much throughout the process of writing this story and I'm thankful that I got to learn a lot from you guys, the readers, who also helped me finish writing this story. **

**Thank you to all of those who read my other stories, especially My Time. I've gotten a significant number of requests and responses asking for a sequel to that story and I'm pleased to inform everyone, it is being written as of this summer. Thank you thank you thank you. **

**Again, I am so grateful to everyone who reviewed or read this story.**

******Emily. _Whisper hello, I miss you quite_**_ **terribly**_


End file.
